Keller können so spannend sein
by Odo der Held
Summary: Hermine hat ein Geheimnis...und es hat mit dem Hogwartskeller zu tun und alle älteren männlichen Schlossbewohner wissen davon. Nur nicht, dass sie die ist, die... Langsam lichtet sich das Ganze und eine bestimmte Person drängt sich in den Vordergrund. Mine und Snape...meine beiden erklärten Lieblinge! Schrecklich viel Lime ist auch dabei...also Obacht!


Odo der Held richtet aus:

Da die Autorin scheinbar zu blöd ist, hier die Kapitel hochzuladen, hat sich die Autorin entschlossen alle zusammen hochzuladen. Das Gemecker war nämlich nicht sehr nett…

So nun geht's aber los:

Kapitel 1 - Der Weg in den Kerker

Snape Kerker lagen, wenn man das ganz rechte Treppenhaus gleich rechts hinter dem Zugang zur großen Halle wählte und die 42 Stufen hinab stieg, auf der linken Seite. Also Richtung Süden, wenn man das durch richtige Fenster hätte überprüfen können.

Wenn man allerdings das linke Treppenhaus vom Zugang zur großen Halle aus wählte kam man in die Kellerräume. Dafür musste man 69 Stufen hinabsteigen. Treppen zu laufen war für die Hogwartsschüler sowieso kein Problem, weil man sowieso nicht anders in die eigenen Räume und die Klassenräume kam. Hermine verließ also die große Halle und ging geradewegs in Richtung Keller, die noch eine Etage unterhalb der Kerker lagen, also Snape Refugium.

Es war kurz vor 20 Uhr und bald Zeit.

Wenn man dann die 69 Stufen hinter sich hatte, bog man 1 Mal scharf nach links, ging dann 50 Meter geradeaus und hielt sich dann im 80 Grad Winkel nach rechts. Die rechte Tür war die von Hermines „Ort". Ihrem Lieblingsort. An dem sie Spaß hatte.

Um 3 Minuten vor acht zog Hermine den Wandbehang zur Seite und öffnete die Tür mit dem Passwort Butterdose. Sie hängte all ihre Sachen in einen Wandschrank und löschte das Licht. Dann begann sie sich zu entspannen.

Um 2 Minuten nach acht ging die Tür auf und jemand trat ein. Er schloss die Tür von innen und verschloss sie mit dem Schlüssel, der im Schloss steckte.

Dann begann er sich auszuziehen. Hermine roch ein leichtes Eau de Toilette und realisierte welcher Mann das war. Sie hatte ihn schon mal zu Besuch gehabt und sie hatte eine vage Vorstellung wie es gewesen war. Die spitze Zunge.

Der Mann ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und tastete nach Hermine. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und er begann sie zu streicheln. Er fuhr mit seiner flachen Hand über ihren Oberkörper und berührte ihre Brustwarzen. Dann begann er sie mit spitzer Zunge abzulecken.

Bald schon schoben sich Hermines Beine begehrlich auseinander und der Mann fokussierte sich auf ihre Möse. Er legte sich unter sie und begann sie so zu lecken, wie er wusste, dass es sich heiß machte. Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Schließlich schob er seinen Daumen in sie und leckte sie mit spitzer Zunge weiter. Hermine spürte wie ihr Körper sie auf den Sex vorbereitete und sie nass wurde.

Der Mann zog sich mit beiden Armen an ihr hoch und stieß schließlich kontrolliert in sie. Hermine stöhnte auf. Ja, den Mann kannte sie wirklich. Es war der Mann mit diesem wunderschönen harten Ständer. Sein Ständer war nicht sehr lang aber dafür dick und dass genoss Hermine sehr.

Aus der Hüfte heraus stieß er in sie und bald gab er auch Laute der Lust von sich. Instinktiv versuchte Hermines Verstand auszumachen, wer der Kerl war, aber ihre Lust bremste das Himmel sei dank. Sie wollte es gar nicht wissen. Sie wollte Sex.

Eine Viertelstunde später verschwand der Mann wieder komplett angezogen aus ihrem Zimmer. Vorher hörte sie das Geräusch von fallenden Münzen. Hermine rief mit einem Accio den Hygienetrank zu sich und nahm einen Schluck. Dann versuchte sie sich wieder zu entspannen und sich zu erinnern, weshalb dieser Mann seinen Job sie zu ficken so gut machte.

Eine Weile passierte nichts, dann ging die Tür erneut auf und jemand anderes kam ins Zimmer. Auch er schloss sofort die Tür ab und zog sich aus. Als er sich neben sie legte merkte sie, dass er seine Socken noch anhatte.

Na toll, dachte Hermine. So einer!

Der Mann fingerte ihr sofort an der Möse herum und als er spürte, dass sie nass war begann er sich selbst einen Ständer zu verpassen. Er schien einen zu haben, denn er drehte Hermine flach auf den Bauch und schob sich in sie. Dann richtete er sich auf, drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und drückte ihn fest auf die Matratze Er fickte sie. Hermine keuchte auf und ein Schauer durchlief ihren Körper. Dieser Kerl hatte es echt drauf!

Lange Zeit fickte er sie einfach und Hermines Körper bebte nur noch und sie wimmerte und wollte sterben so geil war das. Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine kam mit einem jämmerlichen Stöhnen. Das riss den Mann mit und mit einem erstickten Laut kam auch er. Sofort zog er sich aus ihr raus und legte sich neben sie. Hermine war zusammengesackt und ein dünner Schweißfilm stand ihr auf der Stirn. Der Mann strich vorsichtig ihre nassen Haare aus ihrem Gesicht, gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe, stand auf und zog sich an. Dann ging er mit dem Geräusch fallender Geldstücke. Sie nannte ihn: den Heftigen.

Hermine nahm einen Schluck des Tranks und reinigte sich mit einem Spruch.

Der war toll, dachte Hermine begeistert. Wirklich toll. Hoffentlich kommt der wieder!

Der dritte Mann des Abends betrat erst das Zimmer nachdem er leise angeklopft hatte. Er schloss die Tür und vergaß erst abzuschließen, doch dann schien er sich daran zu erinnern und holte es nach.

Er räusperte sich und Hermine hörte Kleidungsstücke rascheln. Dann legte er sich zu ihr.

Sein Geruch kam ihr nicht bekannt vor und so war sie gespannt auf das was folgen sollte.

Hermine lag auf dem Rücken und spürte wie er ihr fast schon tänzelnd mit seinen Finger über den Rücken strich. Er kraulte kurz ihren Nacken und Hermine dachte: Ich nenne ihn den Tanz.

Er arbeitete sich vor zu ihrer Poritze und strich sanft darüber. Hermines Möse durchfuhr ein Zucken und sie kicherte fast unhörbar. Der Mann stoppte kurz und machte dann weiter.

Er legte sich unterhalb ihres Pos und begann ihre Pobacken sorgsam abzulecken. Dabei geriet er immer mal wieder „aus Versehen" mit seiner Zunge in ihre Falte. Hermine fand das sehr süß und sehr geil. Irgendwann kniete sich der Mann hin und zog sie quasi auf seinen Ständer drauf. Hermine seufzte auf. Ein schöner Ständer. Wirklich schön. Er begann sie ruhig und verhalten zu nehmen und Hermine fühlte sich spontan außerordentlich gut behandelt. Dafür, dass er noch nie hier gewesen war.

Nach einer Weile packte er sie ein wenig härter an und er begann zu stöhnen, dann zog er sie noch einmal ruckartig zu sich und kam ziemlich laut. Er hörte aber nicht auf, sondern fickte sie weiter. Dabei griff er um ihren rechten Oberschenkel herum und streichelte ihre Möse. Hermine entfuhr ein Gurren. Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine wurde überrannt von einem ruhigen, weichen und genüsslichem Orgasmus.

Der Mann seufzte zufrieden und Hermine spürte, wie sein Gewicht die Matratze verließ. Dann hörte sie wieder Kleidung rascheln und Geld klimpern. Die Tür ging auf und der Mann war weg.

Hermine zielte im Dunkeln mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Chronometer", sagte sie und über dem Zauberstab erschien eine helle 21:43.

Hermine beschloss, dass es für heute genug war und zog sich wieder an, nachdem sie noch einen Schluck vom Trank genommen hatte. Dann sagte sie Lumos Lux und beleuchtete den Raum.

„Accio Geldstücke." Viele Geldstücke flogen in ihre Richtung und Hermine bremste sie in der Luft ab und sammelte sie in ihre Faust ein. Hermine rechnete kurz. Oh, dreieinhalb Galleonen! Das war gut. Fast 20 Euro!

Hermine steckte sich das Geld in die Hosentasche und verließ leise das Zimmer und leise den Keller.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen nahm sie sich einen neuen Pyjama aus dem Schrank und ging duschen.

Heute hatte sie wirklich netten Besuch gehabt. Alle drei Kerle waren völlig in Ordnung gewesen und sie, Hermine, war bei zweien gekommen. Es hatte ihr Spaß gemacht.

Sie schrubbte sich die Schweißreste von der Stirn als die Badezimmertür aufging und Ginny das Bad betrat. „Oh, hey, Mine. Ich wollt auch duschen."

„Dann komm."

Ginny zog sich fix aus und stellte sich zu Hermine unter die Dusche.

„Wäscht Du mal meinen Rücken?", bat sie Hermine und Hermine erfüllte ihr pronto den Wunsch. Ginny wusch ihr ebenso den Rücken. Dann traten Parvati und Lavender ins Bad.

Lavender verdrehte grinsend die Augen. „Duscht Ihr schon wieder zusammen?"

Ginny und Hermine sagten grinsend unisono: „Siehst Du doch."

„Mann, Mann, Mann, wenn das unsere Jungs wüssten!"

„Was dann?", fragte Parvati und zog sich ebenfalls aus.

„Die würden bestimmt eine Möglichkeit finden, die Treppe unschädlich zu machen." Parvati und Lavender stellten sich schließlich auch noch nackt dazu und Ginny und Hermine wuschen auch ihnen den Rücken.

Schließlich waren alle sauber und trockneten sich ab.

Als Hermine blitzblank und trocken in ihrem Pyjama steckte warf sie die dreieinhalb Galleonen in ihre Spardose und ging schlafen.

Man hätte von Hermine vermuten können, dass sie das Geld brauchte oder sich doch vielleicht ein wenig käuflich vorkam aber so war das nicht. Hermine genoss den anonymen Sex, die netten Begegnungen und freute sich über das Geld, dass ihr die Männer zahlen konnten. Alle zahlten ihr von sich aus wenigstens etwas.

Hermine hatte ihre Aktion mit den 3 K's beschrieben:

Keine Magie (in den Räumen und während des Sex)

Keine Fragen (an Hermine oder jemand anderen)

Kein Licht (im Kellerflur oder im Raum selbst)

Alle hielten sich dran. Hermine konnte sich denken wieso. Es war einfach zu befolgen und die Anonymität schien allen zu gefallen. Die Aktion lief jeden Montag und Donnerstag Abend von 20 bis 22 Uhr und Hermine schätzte, dass um die 20 Männer der Schule mitmachten.

Allen gab sie Namen und sie fand es spannend herauszufinden, welcher genau der Mann war, der sie gerade besuchen wollte.

Sie hatte vor 3 Monaten damit angefangen. Vor den Sommerferien. Natürlich kannte sie den ersten Mann. Es war Dean gewesen. Dean hatte sich mal bei ihr bitterlichst beklagt als völlig sexloses Wesen in dieser Schule zu hocken und kein Party- und Liebesleben zu haben. Eins hatte zum anderen geführt und beide hatten miteinander geschlafen. „Das ist so cool", hatte Dean nach einer Weile gesagt, „darf ich mal jemanden vorbeischicken?"

Hermine hatte zugestimmt, aber klar und deutlich gesagt, niemand dürfe wissen wer sie sei. Dean hatte gelacht und gefragt: „Wie willst Du DAS denn machen?"

Hermine sagte: „Ich kenne da Räume im Keller. Schick ihn da hin. Montag um 20 Uhr."

Und so war das Abkommen entstanden. Dean wusste von ihr. Dean wusste von der Aktion und Dean war der zuverlässigste Mensch unter der Sonne. Nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen drang nach außen. Dean besuchte sie hin und wieder und er war der Einzige, der sich zu erkennen gab.

Diese Zeit mit Dean war wahrlich die Lustigste und Hermine konnte einfach so sein, wie sie war, denn Dean hatte für alles Verständnis. Er hatte sie mal gefragt, wie viele Kerle mittlerweile kamen und Hermine hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie wisse es nicht und es wäre ihr egal. Die 4 Stunden in der Woche waren ihre Zeit und ihre Muße an ihrem Ort, wo sie verwöhnt und gefickt wurde. Und wo sie nebenbei noch etwas Taschengeld erhielt, das sie sparte.

Die Dienstag-, Mittwoch-, Freitag-, Samstag- und Sonntagabende nutzte sie zum Lernen oder um mit ihren beiden Jungs und Ginny herumzualbern.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob Harry und Ron unter ihren Besuchern waren. Aber im Endeffekt wollte sie das lieber gar nicht wissen. Alle Männer sollten den gleichen Status bei ihr haben. Sie wurden alle gleich behandelt.

Am Montag Abend traf sich Blaise mit Nott und Malfoy zu einem Glas Butterbier im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren gerade erst angekommen und kein Mensch war zu sehen. „Wieso kommst Du so spät?", fragte Malfoy Blaise spitz.

„Ich war grad noch ficken", sagte Blaise lässig.

Malfoy lachte. „Du hast eine klar gemacht?"

„Naja, nein. Nicht so ganz." Blaise schaute sich um, ob jemand zuhörte und sprach nun leise.

„Ein Mädel macht da eine Aktion. Sie wird wohl gerne gevögelt auf jeden Fall kann man sie besuchen. Ihr wisst schon was ich meine. Ist sehr geil. Sie lässt eine Menge mit sich machen."

Stille.

Malfoy lachte leise gackernd auf. „Du scherzt?!"

„Nein, Draco. Es gibt nur drei Grundsätze: Keine Magie im Zimmer und beim Vögeln, keine Fragen stellen und kein Licht machen. Man kann ihr Geld geben. Mir wurde gesagt, man sollte es beim Gehen nach links werfen." Blaise lachte leise. „Ich weiß nicht ob das stimmt, aber ich tue es, weil ich Spaß mit ihr habe."

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Nott.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber sie hat schöne Titten und eine geile Möse, also sie ist eine richtige Frau. Naja, mit halben Kindern will ja auch keiner, nicht?"

Malfoy und Nott schauten angeekelt.

„Wie viel gibst Du ihr?", fragte Malfoy.

„Heute anderthalb Galleonen."

„Gib ihr doch mehr, wenn sie so gut im Bett ist. Deine Eltern haben es doch!", brummte Draco verständnislos.

„Stimmt. Ich sollte ihr mehr geben."

„Du machst Sachen", lachte Theodore Nott immer noch. „Also echt!"

„Wieso?", fragte Blaise gespielt arglos. „Die Weiber aus unserer Stufe kann man doch auch nicht anrühren. Oder willst Du Dir im Ernst von Pansy, Bulstrode oder Greengrass einen blasen lassen? Also ehrlich, das ist doch widerlich."

Nott und Malfoy lachten dreckig.

„Bläst sie denn?", fragte Malfoy.

„Ja, manchmal. Ist wirklich toll."

„Ich glaube ich sollte da auch mal hin. Die Aktion gefällt mir", meinte Nott.

Malfoy nickte. „Ist schön mit einer Frau zu vögeln, die nicht rumquatscht und Dich die nächsten Wochen und Monate anhimmelt."

„Ich habe mein Bier alle, Leute.", sagte Malfoy bald und gähnte. „Sollen wir schlafen gehen?"

Nott und Blaise nickten und alle drei gingen den Flur hinunter in Richtung Schlafräume.

Dann erst konnte der Schatten seine dunkle Nische verlassen und zurück in seine Wohnung gehen.

„Malfoy, das gehst mir echt auf den Senkel", schimpfte Lavender und deutete anklagend auf einen Stapel Bücher, der von Draco immer weiter auf ihre Seite des Tisches geschoben wurde.

„Krieg Dich ab, Brown", grunzte Draco unzufrieden. Aber er zog am Stapel und schließlich war er wieder auf seiner Seite des Tisches.

„Mann, ich habe kein Bock mehr auf die ganze Scheiße", schimpfte er so leise, dass nur Nott und Blaise ihn hören konnten.

„Heute ist Donnerstag, mein reinblütiger Freund", grinste Blaise. „Und was habe ich Dir über Donnerstag Abende gesagt?"

Draco zog schief grinsend einen Mundwinkel hoch. Er hatte noch eine Frage. „Wie ist das denn, wenn da schon jemand im Zimmer ist?"

„Dann ist abgeschlossen. Ich würde dann noch mal eine Viertelstunde später oder so wiederkommen. Ich habe auch schon mal vor verschlossener Tür gestanden. Eine halbe Stunde später war sie dann offen."

„Aha. Und wo muss ich hin?"

„In die Kellerräume. Die Tür ist direkt hinter einem grünen Wandbehang."

„Darf ich die werten Herren bitten, endlich weiter zu brauen?", hörten sie plötzlich die dunkle Stimme ihres Hauslehrers hinter sich.

„Natürlich, Sir", murmelte Draco und nahm wieder den Kochlöffel in die Hand.

Dann brauten alle drei weiter.

Die erste viertel Stunde war niemand zu ihr gekommen und Hermine war schon kurz vorm Einnicken als die Tür aufging und sich jemand ins Zimmer schlich. Hermine schnupperte. Oh, dachte sie. Das riecht aber lecker.

Der Mann zog sich die Kleidung aus und warf sie achtlos auf die Erde. Dann tastete er sich vor zum Bett auf dem Hermine lag. Er setzte sich und tastete wieder. Als er Haut fühlte zuckte er erschrocken zurück, legte dann aber seine Hand auf Hermines Hüfte.

Hermine fühlte seine Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Hüfte kreisen. Dann setzte er sich ganz aufs Bett und zog Hermine kraftvoll zu sich heran. Er begann ihre Oberschenkel zu streicheln und hörte immer genau kurz vor ihrer Mösenhaut auf. Der Mann seufzte leise und es schien als entspanne er sich gerade.

Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine und seine Fingerspitzen streichelten nun ihre Handrücken weiter. Mehr passierte nicht und Hermine entspannte sich auch. Spontan gefiel ihr der Mann. Ich nenne ihn die Ruhe, dachte sie. Der Mann nahm sich Zeit und irgendwann tastete er sich zu ihrer Möse vor. Hermine war eh schon klitschnass und als der Mann das merkte, zog er sie noch näher zu sich und schob sie direkt auf seinen Ständer. Ein Raunen entfuhr ihm. Hermine meinte die Stimmlage zu erkennen aber sie war sich nicht so richtig sicher.

Er zog sie gemächlich auf sich und immer noch hatte Hermine den Verdacht, dass er die Zeit hier nutzte um zu relaxen. Sie mochte das.

Nach einer Weile veränderte sich sein Raunen und es ging über in Ächzen. Er fasste sie hart an der Hüfte und drückte sie schwer atmend auf seinen Ständer und dann kam er. Hermine fühlte, wie sie von innen warm wurde und dann, wie er sie sofort weiter von sich schob.

Sein Sperma lief aus ihr raus. Der Mann beruhigte sein Atmen und streichelte dann langsam Hermines Möse. Hermine umarmte seine Unterschenkel weil sie ihr am nächsten waren und schmiegte sich daran. Ihr entfloh ein Seufzen und in ihr wurde das Gefühl kommen zu wollen stark und nahm mit einem Mal Überhand. Es überrollte Hermine und sie presste seine Beine an sich und mit einem tiefen Grollen kam sie und ergoss sich auf seiner Hand.

Der Mann seufzte und schien sich zu beruhigen. Dann schob er ihre Beine beiseite und stand auf.

Als er angezogen war warf er Münzen und verließ sie.

Hey, das war gut, sagte Hermines innere Stimme. Das war wirklich gut gewesen!

Kurze Zeit später ging die Tür wieder auf und der nächste Mann kam herein. Auch er zog Kleidung aus und dann blieb er vor dem Bett stehen und tastete nach ihr. Als er ihr Gesicht gefunden hatte griff er um ihren Hals und zog Hermine vor seinen Schwanz. Hermine ahnte, was er wollte. Zart streichelte er über ihre Wange bevor er ihren Kopf noch näher an sich drückte. Hermine nahm seinen Schwanz mit Hilfe ihrer Hand in den Mund und begann den Mann zu verwöhnen. Binnen einer Minute kam der Mann mit einem gequälten Wimmern und ergoss sich in Hermines Mund. Dann blieb er schwer atmend vor ihr stehen und nach einem Moment des Beruhigens zog er seinen Ständer aus ihrem Mund und sie hörte Kleidungsstücke rascheln. Dann wurden Münzen geworfen und der Mann verschwand. Hermine trank trotzdem vom Trank und reinigte ihr Gesicht und ihren Mund per Magie.

Mann, ging der schnell ab, dachte Hermine grinsend. Ich nenne ihn den….Raser.

Ja. Den Raser

Die Tür ging wieder auf und wieder zu. „Hey Mine", sagte Deans Stimme.

„Hey Du."

„Na, wie geht es Dir?"

„Danke gut soweit."

Dean zog sich aus und krabbelte zu Hermine ins Bett.

„Baby, ich möchte Dich heute gerne mal vor lauter Frust so richtig rannehmen", sagte er. „Die McGonagall hat mich heute wahnsinnig gemacht."

„Dann mach doch" grinste Hermine.

„Bläst Du ihn mir bitte ein bisschen?", fragte Dean und Hermine hörte den Dackeltonfall raus.

„Na klar."

Hermine legte sich unter den knieenden Dean und begann leicht seine Hoden zu kraulen und hineinzubeißen.

„Oh, ja, das ist gut", zischte Dean. „Baby, Du bist der Knüller."

„Ich weiß."

Dean lachte. „Natürlich muss ich es Dir nicht noch ein achtzehntes Mal sagen, aber ich tue es immer wieder ger ... uh!"

Hermine hatte seinen Schwanz in den Mund genommen und lutschend und saugend schickte sie ihn in den Himmel.

Dean erholte sich schnell und schob gleich eine zweite Nummer hinterher. Er klemmte einen Oberschenkel von Hermine zwischen seine Knie und legte ihr anderes Bein auf seine Schulter und schob sich genüsslich in sie. Hermine quiekte. Sie liebte diese Stellung einfach.

Dean begann sie zu ficken und schon bald kam Hermine mit einem leisen Schrei.

„Den wollte ich hören", raunte Dean und fickte sie schneller, so dass er ihr fast sofort folgte.

Zitternd und zuckend nahm Hermine ihr Bein von seiner Schulter. Dean fing ihr Bein aber ab und küsste sie liebevoll auf den Fußrücken.

„Oh Mensch", raunte Hermine. „Die Stellung ist einfach klasse!"

Dean lachte. „Die ist wirklich toll. So, Baby, heute keine Zeit zum Quatschen. Ich muss noch 3 Seiten für Binns lesen."

Er stand auf und zog sich wieder an. „Such nicht nur nach Geld, Schatz. Heute kriegst Du noch Schokolade von mir."

„Jedes Mal was anderes, was?"

„Jedes Mal was anderes."

Dann verschwand Dean.

Hermine ließ sich die Zeit anzeigen. Es war 10 vor 10 und Hermine gab für heute auf. Sie zog sich an und mit einem Lumos erhellte sie den Raum. „Accio Schokolade". Ein göttlicher Riegel weißer Schokolade mit Karamell flog zu ihr hin. „Danke Dean", strahlte Hermine und steckte ihn sich in die Tasche. „Accio Geld."

Geld kam angeflogen und Hermine fing es wieder auf. Dann zählte sie. Wow, dachte sie mit einem leichten Schnaufen. 10 Galleonen? Wie cool. Wer war das denn gewesen?

Dann verließ sie den Keller um zu duschen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins saßen Malfoy, Nott und Blaise und tranken ihr übliches Schlafengehensbutterbier.

„Na, Freunde", sagte Blaise der sich als letzter setzte. „Wart Ihr im Keller?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf aber Nott nickte. „Jupp. Habe es ausprobiert."

„Und?", fragte Malfoy neugierig.

„Seeeehr geil."

„Echt?"

Nott nickte. „Ja, sie war wirklich da. Es war toll. Total praktisch, wenn man es mal nötig hat."

„Cool", sagte Malfoy beeindruckt. „Und was hast Du ihr gegeben?"

„7 Galleonen."

„Da freut sie sich bestimmt", lächelte Blaise. „Find ich sehr nett von Dir."

Nott grinste nur.

Dann waren andere Themen dran.

Zu gleichen Zeit saßen Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean und Seamus zusammen.

„Wo sind eigentlich die Mädchen?", fragte Neville und schielte die Mädchentreppe hoch als könne er durch die Decke sehen.

„Die duschen wieder zusammen", grinste Seamus.

Harry verschluckte sich. „Was?", hustete er.

„Die duschen immer zusammen. Wusstest Du das nicht?"

„Nein?", sagten Ron, Neville, Harry und Dean entsetzt.

„Die könnten uns eigentlich mal einladen", grinste Ron.

„Und dann fährst Du Schlitten obwohl nicht Weihnachten ist, Ron", lachte Dean.

„Ja, diese Treppe ist echt scheiße."

Neville lachte leise. „Denen beim Duschen zugucken. Das wäre was."

„Woher weißt Du das eigentlich, Seamus?", fragte Harry.

„Ginny hat es mir mal erzählt. Wieso?"

„Was hat sie Dir noch erzählt?"

„Nur, dass sie immer zusammen duschen und sich ihre Rücken einseifen."

Ron, Harry und Neville schauten gedankenverloren zur Decke. „Hach", entfuhr es Ron sehnsüchtig.

„Habt Ihr es so nötig?", fragte Dean spitz.

„Hast Du eine Ahnung!", sagte Harry. „Ich darf ja hier nichts über Ginny sagen (er blickte zu Ron hinüber), aber es ist zu lange her."

„Ich wüsste da was für Dich", grinste Dean spitzbübisch. „Passt mal auf…."

Dean beendete seine Geschichte und es war zwar für Seamus und Neville nichts neues aber immerhin für Ron und Harry.

„Und sie ist die zwei Stunden da im Raum und man kann mit ihr vögeln?", fragte Ron interessiert.

Dean nickte. „Genau."

„Ziemlich cool. Bezahlt man sie?", fragte Ron weiter.

„Wenn man möchte. Von mir kriegt sie manchmal aber auch einfach nur Schokolade oder so etwas. Irgendwas Hübsches wenn ich mal in Hogsmeade war."

„Viel Geld habe ich nämlich nicht", erwiderte Ron leise.

„Deswegen sage ich es Dir ja", erklärte Dean nett.

„Mich interessiert die Frau", sagte Ron.

„Mich auch", sagte Harry.

„Du hast meine Schwester, mein Lieber", grummelte Ron.

„Naja, hast recht."

Trotzdem wollte Dean Harry nicht so recht glauben, dass Harry das so akzeptierte.

„Sie ist echt klasse", sagte Neville. „Ich war auch schon mal bei ihr. Ich mag die Ruhe mit der sie alles angeht. Ich entspanne mich bei ihr. Besonders Donnerstags, wenn wir nachmittags noch Snape hatten."

„Das ist wohl wahr", nickte Seamus. „Donnerstags bin ich besonders gerne bei ihr."

Am Samstag war Hogsmeade-Tag und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny zogen sich warm an und gingen den langen Weg hinunter ins Dorf.

Harry und Ron wollten zu Rosmerta und Ginny und Hermine wollten schlendern.

„Geh Du schon mal vor, Harry", sagte Ron, „ich muss erst noch zu Derwisch und Banges."

„Ok, ich bestell Dir ein Butterbier mit."

„Super."

Dann verschwand Ron in besagtem Geschäft.

Ginny und Hermine gingen Bummeln und nach einer Stunde gesellten sie sich zu Ron und Harry.

„Was wolltest Du eigentlich bei Derwisch und Banges, Ron?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder neugierig.

„Ich habe mir ein Tintenfässchen gekauft, was nicht umkippen kann."

„Oh, zeig mal!", sagte Ginny begeistert und ließ sich von Ron das Teil zeigen.

Hermine schaute es sich auch genau an. Die Schrift war silbern auf dem schwarzen Glas und dort stand: „schwarze Tinte, permanent."

Die Schrift schien einigermaßen leicht abwischbar zu sein, denn es fehlte bereits das E von Tinte. Naja, egal. Aber es war schon praktisch so ein Fässchen zu haben.

Am Montag drauf musste sich Hermine beeilen um noch rechtzeitig in ihrem Raum zu sein, bevor sie entdeckt wurde.

Sie zog sich hastig aus und warf ihre Sachen in den Wandschrank als auch schon die Tür aufging und sich jemand in den Raum schob.

Dieser jemand schien definitiv zu wissen was er wollte, denn er zog Hermine hoch und drehte sie mit dem Rücken zu sich. Er ließ seine schlanken Hände über ihre Vorderseite gleiten und spielte genüsslich mit ihren Brustwarzen. Hermine seufzte leise.

Der Mann streichelte ihre Brüste noch eine Weile bevor er sie über ihren Bauch gleiten ließ und schließlich seine Fingerspitzen an den Seiten ihres Oberkörpers entlang laufen ließ. Hermine entfuhr ein lustvolles Stöhnen. Er begann ihren Nacken zu küssen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haaransatz.

Hermine spürte wie er seine Zunge über ihre Kopfhaut fahren ließ und plötzlich fuhren leichte Stromschläge durch ihren Körper bis hinunter in ihre kleinen Zehen. Wie geil war das denn?, dachte Hermine völlig entzückt. Er ergriff ihre Hüfte und drückte ihren Oberkörper nach unten. Dann strich er fest und rau über ihre Wirbelsäule nach oben während er seine Hüfte an ihre presste.

Seine Hände tasteten nach Hermines nun hängenden Brüsten und er umfasste sie mit seinen Händen und spielte mit ihren Brustwarzen.

Seinen Ständer spürte sie schon lange und war so sehr abgelenkt durch das was er tat, dass sie den Ständer erst jetzt so wirklich realisierte. Er griff testend zwischen ihre Beine nur um die Bestätigung zu kriegen, dass Hermine klatschnass war. Ein zufriedenes Ausatmen war zu hören. Er packte ihr linkes Bein und stellte es auf dem Bett ab und schob dann seinen Ständer in Hermine hinein.

„Oh, halt mich fest", dachte Hermine. „Das tut so guuuut!"

Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, fasste er sie jetzt fest um die Hüften und hielt sie so im Gleichgewicht. Immer und immer wieder stieß er sich in sie und fickte sie auf diese Weise fast um den Verstand. Hermine genoss das Gefühl nur noch aus einem sich windenden Körper zu bestehen. Ihr Gehirn war schon völlig verschwunden. Oooohhh jaaaa, dachte sie genießerisch. Das tut soooo gut!

Der Mann griff um sie herum und kitzelte Hermines Möse. Sofort spürte sie es in sich brodeln und sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Während sie kam stieß der Mann immer heftiger in sie hinein und kam mit einem dunklen Keuchen. Er pumpte noch mehrmals in sie und blieb dann regungslos stehen. Keine 5 Sekunden später zog er sich aus ihr hinaus und seine Haut verschwand von ihrer.

Hermine hörte sein klopfendes Herz bis tief in das Zimmer hinein, während Stoff raschelte. Er warf Münzen und verschwand zur Tür raus.

Hermine fiel atemlos aufs Bett und trank einen Schluck. Wie nenne ich den denn?, dachte sie gespannt. Ich kann ihn nicht anders nennen als: Der Beste bisher.

Hermine hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Grübeln denn die Tür ging erneut auf.

Der Mann betrat das Zimmer, schloss hinter sich ab und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Er begann sich auszuziehen und Hermine hörte ein Geräusch. Dann spürte sie Bewegung neben dem Bett. Er setzte sich und tastete nach ihr. Hermine schnupperte. Oh, riecht der gut, dachte sie entzückt.

Der Mann krabbelte aufs Bett und kniete sich neben sie. Dann drehte er sie auf den Bauch. Hermine fühlte seine großen Hände und Erregung machte sich in ihr breit. Der Kerl hockte sich auf ihren Po und begann ihren Rücken sanft zu massieren. Oh, dachte sie innerlich quietschend, das hat noch keiner gemacht. Wie toll!

Eine ganze Weile massierte er und Hermine spürte, dass er davon scheinbar erregt wurde.

Ein leises Seufzen entfloh ihr und der Mann seufzte auch.

Hermine entspannte sich ganz wunderbar und schließlich merkte sie, dass er von ihrem Rücken ließ und sich direkt auf sie legte. Er hob ihr Becken an und schob seinen unglaublichen Ständer in sie hinein. Hermine hatte das Gefühl fast das Bewusstsein zu verlieren so intensiv waren die Empfindungen. Der Mann begann seine Hüfte zu bewegen und Hermine genoss sein Gewicht und die Geilheit der Situation. Der Mann schien sehr gut durchzuhalten, denn es dauerte, Himmel sei dank, lange, bevor er sich versteifte und mit einem langgezogenen Ausatmen kam.

Er blieb einen Moment auf ihr liegen und küsste sie dann schließlich auf den Hals. Hermine seufzte noch einmal und dann spürte sie wie das Gewicht von ihr genommen wurde. Er verließ das Bett und zog sich wieder an. Sie hörte Münzen klingen und dann war der Masseur weg.

Hermine trank den Trank und dann noch einen großen Schluck Wasser hinterher und reinigte sich, weil sie so verschwitzt war und sah schon den nächsten Besucher auf sich zukommen. Die Nummer war nicht so sehr nach Hermines Geschmack (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes), weil der Mann mit einem simplem Blowjob mehr als zufrieden war und sehr schnell wieder abzog.

Hermine beendete den Abend ohne auf die Uhr zu gucken und sammelte bei Licht das Geld ein.

Aber halt, was war das da? Ein Ti…..Hermine wurde tiiiief rot. NEIN! Ihr Herz setzte aus. Nein. Das war nicht das Tintenfässchen von….

„Schwarze Tint . Permanent."

Hermine starrte das Glastöpfchen an. Völlig entsetzt und das erste Mal mit dem Wissen, dass sie einen weiteren Mann zuordnen konnte. Ron war hier gewesen.

Schnell zählte sie das Geld und sah zu dass sie weg kam. Raus hier bevor ich den Verstand verliere, dachte Hermine völlig konfus im Kopf.

Während sie die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hochstieg überlegte sie fieberhaft welcher der drei Kerle Ron gewesen war. Der erste, der ihr so zart über die Kopfhaut geleckt hatte? Oder der Zweite, der Masseur oder war Ron das Karnickel gewesen?

„Schnarchkackler", sagte Hermine zu der fetten Dame und trat ein.

Ron, Harry, Dean und Seamus saßen zusammen vor dem Kamin und waren am Quatschen.

„Hallo Jungs", grüßte Hermine und bemühte sich Ron nicht anzustarren.

„Hi Mine", sagte alle 4.

„Ich geh mal duschen", murmelte Hermine als Entschuldigung, dass sie sich nicht dazu setzen konnte.

„Mit Lavender, Parvati und Ginny?", fragte Harry total neugierig und fing sich einen Rippenstoß von Ron ein.

Hermine grinste süffisant. „Das würdest Du wohl gerne wissen, Potter, was?"

„OH JA!"

Hermine lachte. „Schatz, weißt Du was? Du wirst nie erfahren was der Wahrheit entspricht und was nicht."

Seamus lachte. „Ginny hat mir schon gesteckt, dass Ihr gerne zusammen duscht, Mine."

Hermine klimperte Seamus an. „Aber Hase, sie wird Dir trotzdem nicht „gesteckt" haben, was wir da oben wirklich treiben."

Seamus grinste. „Das ist uns egal, wir wären trotzdem gerne dabei."

„Das könnte Euch so passen. Schwebt einfach weiter Euren Phantasien nach, Jungs. Ich werde nichts verraten."

Hermine ging nach oben und hörte noch Seamus Stimme ihr nachrufen. „Fieses Weibsstück."

Dann hörten die Jungs nur noch Hermines fettes Lachen.

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag neben Ron im Geschichtsunterricht saß, versuchte sie so unauffällig wie möglich über Rons Geruch herauszufinden, welcher der drei Männer er gestern gewesen war.

Sie probierte alles, aber sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts erkennen.

Hermine hatte das Tintenfässchen in ihrem Rucksack, aber ihr war klar, dass sie es nicht benutzen konnte. Dann wüsste Ron vielleicht im Umkehrschluss wer sie war. Und so nahm Hermine sich vor, die Tinte nur zu benutzen, wenn sie nicht mit Ron zusammen Unterricht hatte.

Rons Hände lagen auf dem Tisch und Hermine schaute sie sich an. Ihr fiel jetzt erst mal auf, was für schöne Hände er hatte. Hatten diese Hände sie gestern massiert?

Dann blickte sie sich in der Klasse um. Wie viele Männer der hier anwesenden kamen zu ihr? Vielleicht alle? Hermine lachte innerlich. Naja eins war zumindest sicher. Binns war nie da gewesen.

2 Wochen vergingen und einen Mittwoch Abend saßen Blaise, Malfoy und Nott wieder zusammen.

„Warst Du in der Zwischenzeit eigentlich auch schon wieder mal bei ihr?", fragte Blaise Malfoy.

Der nickte. „Ja, war ich. Sie ist wirklich klasse. Sie hat Klasse. Ist eine tolle Frau."

„Was hat sie gemacht?"

„Ich habe sie einfach ficken dürfen. Es war herrlich."

„Hast Du ihr auch was dafür gegeben?"

„Na klar", maunzte Draco entrüstet. „10 Galleonen."

Blaise und Nott zogen beeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das ist viel!", fügte Blaise hinzu.

„Finde ich nicht, wer mich so dermaßen klein kriegt hat es sich verdient."

Nott grinste breit. „Du bist ein Kerl. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein."

Aber Malfoy grinste nur noch und kommentierte nichts mehr.

Dean und Ron räumten den Jungenschlafsaal der Siebten auf.

„Dean?"

„Ja?"

„Ich war bei ihr!"

Dean drehte sich perplex um. „Echt jetzt?"

Ron nickte versonnen.

„Und?", fragte Dean weiter.

„Sie ist toll. Sie riecht phantastisch und ist weich und warm."

Dean nickte bedächtig.

„Was hast Du mit ihr gemacht?", fragte Dean.

„Ich mag es zu massieren", gab Ron zu und wurde rot. „Ich habe ihr eine Weile den Rücken massiert und es hat ihr wohl gefallen. Dann hatten wir Sex. Es war wirklich gut!"

Dean lachte leise in sich hinein. Ron hatte Hermine gevögelt. Aber ich werde es keinem sagen…. Ha!.

Am Donnerstag drauf besuchte Dean Hermine.

„Hey, Süße", sagte er leise und schloss die Tür ab.

„Hey Dean. Setz Dich. Ich muss Dir was erzählen."

„Ja?"

Dean zog sich aus und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett.

„Ron war hier, Dean!"

Dean lachte leise. „Du weißt es?"

„Ja. Woher weißt Du es?"

„Ich habe ihm Dich als Tipp gegeben. Ohne Deinen Namen zu nennen."

Hermine seufzte. „Das war echt fies, Dean. Ron und ich sind Freunde."

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass er Dich massiert hat."

Hermine stockte der Atem. „Ach er war das!", rief sie leise aus.

Dean lachte. „Ok? Du hast es schon geahnt?"

„Jein. Ich konnte es auf einen Abend eingrenzen."

„Und?", lachte Dean weiter. „War er gut?"

Hermine grinste und sagte aus vollstem Herzen: „OH JAAA!"

„Na schön, Süße, dann werde ich Dir mal zeigen, dass ich besser bin."

Hermine lachte. „Na, das beweis Du jetzt mal!"

Und das tat Dean auch.

Hermine war am Ende der zwei Stunden wieder einmal verblüfft. Irgendjemand meinte es wirklich gut mit ihr. Sie hatte schon wieder 12 Galleonen bekommen und von Dean eine Schachtel mit Schokofröschen. Also 12 Galleonen von 2 Männern. Wer war der oder wer waren die Männer?

Hermine stockte der Atem bei dem Gedanken, wie viel Geld sie gespart haben musste. Ich muss das dringend bei Gringotts einzahlen, dachte sie. Gut, dass bald Herbstferien sind!

In einer stillen Minute 3 Tage später zählte sie das Geld und konnte es nicht fassen. Es waren knapp 130 Galleonen. Unglaublich. In einer Woche sind Herbstferien und bis dahin bin ich noch 2 Mal unten im Raum, das heißt, dass ja noch etwas dazu kommen wird. Total klasse!

Der Montag Abend begann sehr ruhig und Hermine nickte tatsächlich in der ersten halben Stunde weg. Dann wurde sie durch einen Lufthauch geweckt, weil jemand die Zimmertür öffnete. Er trat ein und verschloss die Tür direkt hinter sich.

Er zog sich lautlos aus und setzte sich aufs Bett. Hermine schnupperte vorsichtig. Und noch länger. Genüsslich registrierte sie würzige Blumen oder so. Aber der Geruch war männlich, herb und er erregte sie sehr.

Der Mann legte sich auf die Seite zu ihren Füßen und begann ihre Knöchel zu streicheln. Hermines Atem stoppte. Aus irgendeinem Grund erregte sie das Streicheln. Dann setzte sich der Mann halb auf und begann sich an Hermines linkem Beim hoch zu küssen. Hermine erschauerte wohlig. DER Mann war neu in ihrem Repertoire!

Er stoppte nicht am Ende des Beines sondern leckte sich an ihrer Möse entlang und küsste das andere Bein wieder hinunter. Zum Schluss nahm er Hermines Außenseite vom Fuß in den Mund und biss kurz rein. In Hermines Möse zuckte es heftig. Sie tastete mit der Hand zwischen ihre Beine und staunte. Sie war jetzt schon klatschnass.

Der Mann legte sich neben sie und nahm nun ihre rechte Hand. Dann leckte und lutschte er ihre Finger einzeln ab. Wieder durchfuhr ein Starkstrom-Stoß Hermines Möse und alles was sie dachte war ein grinsendes: Ich bin so willig. Mach mit mir was immer Du willst!

Er legte ihre Hand schließlich auf seinem Schwanz ab und Hermine kümmerte sich darum.

Das Raunen, das ihm entfuhr war ein toller Laut und Hermine entschloss sich, nicht ihm die Wahl zu überlassen, sonders diesmal selbst zu wählen.

Sie setzte sich kurzerhand auf seine Hüfte und ließ seinen glatten schönen Ständer in sich rutschen. Dann begann sie ihn zu reiten.

Nach einer Weile griff er fest in ihre Brüste und knetete sie und zwirbelte ihre Brustwarzen. Hermine stöhnte erneut auf und ritt ihn heftiger. Sie spürte dieses Ziehen in ihren Füßen, von dem sie wusste, dass es sie schnell überrollen konnte oder auch langsam. Lieber langsam, wünschte sie sich sehnlich.

Deshalb stoppte sie sich und wartete einen Moment, bis das Ziehen wieder weg war. Dann ritt sie ihn weiter. Hermine genoss die Sterne vor ihren Augen und fühlte sich einfach nur unbeschreiblich gut.

Irgendwann kam das Ziehen wieder und schließlich übertrug sich das Ziehen und die Wärme auf ihren ganzen Körper und Hermine wurde von einem herrlichen Orgasmus getragen. Sie spürte wie ihre inneren Muskeln seinen Schwanz drückten und auch ihn bald mitnahmen. Er kam und in den Geräuschen, die er machte hörte sie eine befriedigende Erleichterung heraus.

Er war der Willige.

Als er weg war, war Hermine hundemüde und fühlte sich wohlig und zufrieden.

Die Tür ging aber wieder auf und der Nächste kam herein. Hermine erroch ihn sofort. Es war der Süße. So nannte sie ihn, denn er war sehr zärtlich, aufmerksam und beherrscht. Als auch er schließlich weg war, gab Hermine den Abend spontan auf, obwohl es erst 21 Uhr war. Sie trank aus der Phiole, zählte das Geld und verschwand.

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat fand sie nur Ron auf dem Sofa vor. Er las natürlich eine Quidditsch-Fachzeitschrift und kein Schulbuch. Hermine seufzte. „Na, Ron!". Sie ließ sich neben ihm fallen.

Ron klappte seine Zeitschrift zusammen. „Ach Mine, ich wollte fragen, ob ich morgen Deine Hausaufgaben für Flitwick abschreiben darf."

„Darfst Du", seufzte Hermine und rollte immer noch wohlig ihren Nacken.

„Bist Du verspannt?", fragte Ron.

„Hm", seufzte Hermine. „Ein bisschen."

„Möchtest Du, dass ich Dir den Nacken massiere?"

„Oh, ja, gerne."

Hermine zog ihren Pullover aus und trug jetzt nur noch ein T-Shirt, dann setzte sie sich vor Ron.

Der wärmte seine Hände kurz an und begann sie dann zu massieren. Hermine erinnerte sich schlagartig an diese Hände. Oh ja, dachte sie grinsend. Er ist es auf jeden Fall. An diese Hände werde ich mich immer erinnern!

Ron massierte sie lange und Hermine fragte schließlich: „Machst du das gerne? Sag mal? Die meisten Kerle geben nach 2 Minuten auf."

Ron lachte. „Ja, schon. Es macht mir Spaß."

„Dann werde ich Dich mal nicht stoppen."

Schließlich läutete die kleine Glocke im Gemeinschaftsraum die 22 Uhr an und Ron ließ von Hermine ab.

„Ich danke Dir, Ron."

„Gern geschehen."

Hermine lächelte ihren Freund an und stand dann auf. „Gute Nacht, Ron."

„Bis morgen."

Die Herbstferien kamen und Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine reisten in den Fuchsbau. In dieser Zeit war der Raum für alle in der Schule verbliebenen Männer geschlossen.

Am Montag darauf hatte Hermine sich noch nicht mal ganz ausgezogen, als die Tür schon aufging.

Der Mann tastete und als er spürte, dass die Frau vor ihm stand und sich am Ausziehen war, übernahm er das kurzerhand. Hermine fand das ein interessantes Gefühl. Ausgezogen werden. Es war neu und irgendwie erregend. Der Mann war ein Kopf größer als sie und als er ihr den Pulli über den Kopf gezogen hatte, von hinten, begann er ihre Schultern sanft zu küssen.

Hermine entfuhr ein Schnurren. Der Mann drehte sie wieder um und öffnete zielsicher ihre Hose. Sie zog sie aus und streifte ihre Socken ab, was der Mann geduldig abwartete, dann legte er ihre Hände auf seinen Hosenknopf und Hermine zog ihn aus. Beim Einatmen erinnerte sie sich plötzlich an den Geruch des Mannes und an seine Hände. Er war schon mal da gewesen. Es war der…..Ruhige, ja, es war der Ruhige.

Der Kerl schob sie zum Bett hinüber und drückte sie darauf, dann folgte er ihr und beugte sich vor. Einen Moment dachte Hermine verwirrt er würde sie küssen, aber er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Hals und leckte und küsste ihn. Hermine entfuhr noch ein Schnurren und streichelte die Brusthaare des Mannes. Sein Oberkörper fühlte sich sehr schön an.

Der Mann ließ von ihrem Hals und tastete auf dem Bett umher. Dann fand er scheinbar was er suchte und Hermine spürte, wie er ein Kissen zwischen sie beide legte und Hermine auf dem Rücken drückte. Mit dem Kissen unter dem Po. Er kniete sich zwischen Hermines Beine und legte sie auf seinen Schultern ab, dann streichelte er behutsam über ihre Falten und schob sich vorsichtig in sie. Hermine gab einen erstickten Laut von sich.

Ein Kissen. Das war eine tolle Idee.

Oh, er war so tief in ihr. Tiefer als, wenn sie ohne in der Stellung genommen wurde. Der Mann fickte sie erst vorsichtig und dann schließlich kraftvoll und heftig. Dabei legte er eine Hand auf ihren Unterleib und drückte sie vorsichtig runter. Auch ihm entfuhr ein erstickter Laut und danach ein genießerisches Raunen. Hermines Sterne waren wieder da und sie genoss die Stromstöße, die durch ihren Körper zuckten. Der Mann wusste was er tat und es einfach toll.

Nach einer Weile schien er sich nicht mehr halten zu können, denn er stieß 2 Mal unkontrolliert in sie und ergoss sich mit einem gurgelnden Laut. Der Mann ließ sich einen Moment in ihr und während er nach Atem rang streichelte er abwesend Hermines Oberschenkel. Ein „Uh" entfuhr ihm und Hermine stutzte. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor. Wer war das nur?

Der Mann zog sich aus ihr heraus und stand auf. Er zog sich an, warf Münzen und verschwand zur Tür raus. Mensch Hermine, die Stimme!, tadelte sie sich. Du kennst sie. Ganz sicher! Aber sie kam und kam nicht drauf!

Hermine durfte noch zwei weitere Männer genießen und als sie später das Geld zählte staunte sie über den absoluten Rekord von 15 Galleonen. Wahnsinn. Gut, dass ich das erste Geld bei Gringotts eingezahlt habe. Wenn das so weiter geht muss ich auch zu Weihnachten wieder in die Winkelgasse.

Als Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam saßen Dean, Seamus, Ron und Harry auf dem Sofa und tranken Kürbissaft. „Hey Jungs", grüßte Hermine und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Kein Duschen heute?", feixte Harry trocken.

„Noch nicht", sagte Hermine bemüht lasziv aber grinsend, „wir machen das doch immer im Geheimen."

„Mine, setz ihnen kein Floh ins Ohr", lachte Ginny und kam die Mädchentreppe runter.

Sie setzte sich neben Hermine und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie. „Oh, Hermine", säuselte sie, „Liebste! Lavender, Parvati und ich warten oben schon auf Dich. Wir wollten doch eine Runde rummachen."

Hermine lachte laut und sagte dann bemüht lässig. „Komm lass Dich küssen, Du Süße", und beugte sich zu Ginny rüber. Just bevor sich die Lippen der Mädchen trafen rief Dean entsetzt: „Hey, jetzt ist aber ma gut. Hermine! Ginny! Kusch! Ärgert uns nicht, klar? Das ist nicht nett!"

Hermine und Ginny kicherten und Harry zog seine Freundin zu sich um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Such Dir jemand eigenes, Mine", sagte er gespielt verärgert.

„Ok, wenn Du meinst", murmelte Hermine spitz. „Wen nehm ich denn mal? Seamus, magst Du oder Ron, hm?"

Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging auf und ein Grüppchen Viertklässler betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch vors Fenster.

Ron seufzte und Seamus lachte. „Tja, Mine. Aus ist's mit unserer Orgie."

„Bedauerlich, bedauerlich", murmelte Hermine und plötzlich entstand in ihrem Kopf das Bild von Sex mit Ron und Seamus. Schnell wischte sie es wieder beiseite, denn Ginny stand auf. „Mine, ich möchte echt heute noch duschen. Kommst Du mit?"

Hermine nickte und stand auf.

„Ihr duscht wirklich zusammen?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Ginny nickte. „Ja, Mine und ich waschen uns immer den Rücken ab, da kommt man so schlecht dran ohne sich verrenken zu müssen."

„Das ist alles?"

Hermine und Ginny nickten. „Naja", sagte Ginny abwägend, „und weil wir dann dabei quatschen können."

Dann verschwanden die beiden Frauen ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Ich würde gerne mal mit Hermine vögeln", raunte Seamus leise und bedächtig.

Ron nickte seufzend und Dean dachte nur: Das tut ihr doch schon längst!

Mehrere Stockwerke tiefer im Gebäude saß Professor Filius Flitwick auf dem Sofa von Professor Severus Snape und hatte genau wie der Wohnungsbesitzer ein volles Whiskyglas in der Hand.

Beide starrten in den Kamin und entspannten sich.

Plötzlich streifte sich Snape die Schuhe ab und stöhnte verhalten. „Oh, Mensch", raunte er. „Die Ferien sind gerade erst vorbei und ich könnte schon wieder welche haben."

„Wieso, was war denn?"

„Ich schlafe so schlecht", murmelte Snape und setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz. Filius, der bereits ohne Schuhe und mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Sofa saß, blickte seinen Kollegen und Freund stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich wüsste da was für Dich, Severus."

„Was denn? Eine neue Matratze? Die habe ich seit 2 Wochen."

„Nein. Du siehst so angespannt aus. Da gibt es eine Sache…jemanden…zu dem ich Dich schicken könnte….."

Der Tonfall ließ Severus hellhörig werden. „Du sprichst aber nicht von einer bestimmten jemand in einem kleinen Raum im Keller?"

Er sah Filius verdutztes Gesicht. „Du weißt von ihr?"

„Ja. Du ja anscheinend auch."

Jetzt grinste Filius süffisant. „Warst Du schon bei ihr?"

„Ja. Und Du?"

„Ich auch. Schon mehrfach."

„Aber sie muss dann ja wissen wer Du bist, Du bist der einzige Mann, der so klein ist, Filius."

„Ja, und? Wen stört's! Sie nicht. Mich nicht." Filius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist phantastisch, nicht?", fragte Severus leise und blickte wieder ins Feuer.

Filius nickte. „Ist sie."

„Uns ist klar, dass es nur eine Schülerin sein kann."

„Ist es."

„Mir war das so egal", raunte Severus entschieden. „Mir war das wirklich egal."

„War es mir auch."

Kapitel 2 – Interessante Umstände

Am nächsten Tag hatte die siebte Klasse, Gryffindors und Slytherins, Tränkeunterricht bei Snape.

Hermine saß mit Ron und Harry in der zweiten Reihe und die drei plauderten, denn Snape war noch nicht aufgetaucht.

„Wahnsinn, Mann, das Essen gestern war echt der Wahnsinn", hörten sie Notts Stimme. Dann hörten sie einen Stuhl.

„Die Bratwürstchen gestern warn doch voll ekelig, Nott, wie krank ist Dein Gehirn denn?", raunzte Malfoy und auch er schien sich zu setzen.

Plötzlich schien Malfoy sich erschrocken zu haben, denn Hermine hörte ein ersticktes „Uh".

Wie in einem Petrificus Totalus erstarrt blickte sie auf ihre Tischplatte. Ihr Gehirn setzte sich blitzschnell in Bewegung und beförderte die Erkenntnis zutage, dass sie es gewesen war, die Malfoy das Geräusch auch schon mal entlockt hatte. Gestern Abend.

Fasziniert drehte sie sich um und blickte zu Malfoy hinüber, der die „Bei Dir piepts wohl"-Handbewegung in Richtung Nott machte.

Malfoy war so heiß im Bett?

Sie sah das blaue Kissen vor Augen, dass er ihr in der Dunkelheit unter den Po geschoben hatte und sie spürte noch den geilen Druck auf ihrem Unterleib, den er mit seiner flachen Hand erzeugt hatte. Malfoy….

Hermine begann automatisch innerlich mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und fassungslos zu grinsen.

Malfoy.

Wer kam denn noch alles zu ihr, hm? Ron, Malfoy, Flitwick, Dean? Wenn das so weiterging konnte sie die ganze Schule zuordnen. Sie war nur froh, dass andersherum nur Dean Bescheid wusste. Und da Voldemort tot war bestand auch nur eine kleine Chance, dass Dean jemals gelegillimenzt wurde.

Eine Stunde später fing sie Dean auf dem Weg in die große Halle ab.

„Dean, Dean, wart mal grad."

Er blieb stehen und blickte sie grinsend an.

„Du, Dean, mal kurz unter vier Augen?"

Er trat zur Seite und blieb am Fenster stehen.

„Ja?"

„Dean….wer macht bei meiner Aktion alles mit?"

Deans Grinsen wurde süffisant. „Ich kann doch meine Lieferanten nicht ausplaudern?"

„Lieferanten?", lachte Hermine.

„Ja. Spaß-Lieferanten."

„Aber ich weiß schon von Ron, Dir und bei Flitwick bin ich mir zumindest ziemlich sicher."

„Flitwick auch?"

Hermine nickte und Dean lachte. „Nun gut, ist ja auch nicht schwer rauszukriegen."

„Und Malfoy!", ließ Hermine die Bombe platzen.

Dean staunte ganz schön. „Malfoy?"

„Ja, und er ist klasse."

Dean begann zu lachen. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich schätze das Wissen ist durch Zabini zu den Slytherins übergegangen. Er hat einen recht guten Draht zu Ernie."

„Ich weiß. Mit Zabini habe ich ja auch gerechnet."

„Vielleicht ja auch Crabbe und Goyle?"

Hermine schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Nein, das wüsste ich."

Dean entfuhr ein Kichern. „Der Gedanke wäre auch zu ekelig." Er blickte Hermine an. „Na schön. Also ich weiß von Seamus."

„War klar."

„Ernie."

„War auch klar."

„Neville."

„Hab ich auch schon so vermutet."

„Und Zabini, Mine. Von mehr weiß ich nicht."

„Na gut. Dann hast Du mir ja wenigstens 3 Leute bestätigt. Danke schön."

„Nichts zu danken."

Dann trennten sich die beiden wieder.

Auf der anderen Seite der Steinmauer unterhalb des Fensters saßen Snape und Flitwick und schauten sich verblüfft an.

„Ging es um das was ich denke um das es ging?", fragte Filius verdutzt.

Severus blickte Filius an und Filius hatte das Gefühl, Severus das erste Mal überhaupt völlig sprachlos zu sehen.

„Wir können uns nicht sicher sein", sagte Filius eilig um den beängstigenden Gesichtsausdruck aus Snapes Miene rauszukriegen.

Severus log und es war für Filius offensichtlich. „Nein, wir können uns nicht sicher sein."

Tage später ruhte sich Hermine vom Stress des Tages aus, als die Tür auf und wieder zu ging und sie die Anwesenheit eines Mannes wahrnahm. Sie hielt ihre Nase in die Luft und Blaise' Gesicht tauchte in ihrem Kopf auf. Naja, sie war sich zumindest ziemlich sicher, dass er es war, denn der Mann, der ab und zu mal zu ihr kam war groß und hatte drahtige, kurze Haare, und Blaise war der einzige, große andere Schwarze im Schloss. Dean gab sich ja immer zu erkennen.

Blaise zog sich aus und Hermine freute sich auf den Mann, der sie so gerne leckte.

Eine halbe Stunde später war auch der Mann wieder weg und Hermine hatte wohlig ihren Frauen-Blowjob genossen. Die Tür ging wieder auf just als Hermine vom Hygienetrank getrunken hatte.

Der zweite Mann war schließlich nackt und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Er tastete nach ihr und als er ihre Haut spürte legte er sich hin. Er tat jedoch nichts anderes als sie nur in seinen Arm zu ziehen und mit ihr zu Kuscheln.

DAS ist ja mal was ganz Neues, dachte Hermine entzückt. Ein Mann, der nur kuscheln will. Auch sehr nett.

Er genoss eine Weile ihre nackte Haut an seiner und schließlich stand er auf und zog sich wieder an. Dann war er weg.

Ein dritter Mann tauchte noch auf und Hermine erkannte ihn an seinem Geruch. Es war der Willige, der, der sich letztes Mal reiten ließ. Diesmal drehte er sie auf den Bauch und plötzlich spürte Hermine wie er Öl auf ihre Pobacken träufeln lief. Die ätherischen Öle verbreiteten sich in der Luft und Hermine roch frische Orange – sehr angenehm.

Er stellte die Flasche auf den Boden und begann das Öl auf ihrem Po zu verreiben. Hermine entfuhr ein Schnurren, sie war ungeheuer sensibel am Po.

Er massierte das Öl ein und begann bald zu kneten und das Öl in ihrer Poritze zu verteilen. Hermine war schon völlig willig.

Sanft strich er ihre Möse ein und ihr Poloch und fuhr immer wieder mit seinen Fingerspitzen nahe an ihren Öffnungen vorbei, so dass sie irgendwann insgeheim darum flehte, er würde endlich seine Finger in sie stecken, nur damit ihre Qual ein Ende hatte.

Aber er tat es nicht.

Er legte sich auf die Seite und zog Hermine in eine Art Löffelchenstellung, in der sich nur die Stiele aneinander legten.

Er zog sie auf seinen Ständer und nahm sie ruhig und gelassen. Hermine schwebte auf Wolke 7. Es war doch herrlich, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Keine Hektik, keine Eile, nur Zeit und ein geduldiger Mann.

Sanft fickte er sie und hielt sie dabei an der Hüfte eng umschlungen. In Hermine kribbelte es seit einiger Zeit mächtig und bald schon spürte sie, wie das Kribbeln sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte. Hermine kam, wie sie noch nie gekommen war. Ruhig und weich und sehr genüsslich. Er stieß noch einige Male in sie und während er kam hielt er sie ganz, ganz fest umschlungen. Er legte einen Arm über ihren Brüsten ab und presste sie heiß an sich.

Der Mann schnaufte in ihr Ohr und zusätzlich zu der Befriedigung kam eine dicke, massive Gänsehaut auf ihrer Schulter.

Wie üblich wartete Hermine darauf, dass der Kerl aufstand und sich anzog. Er tat es aber nicht, sondern genoss sich noch eine ganze Weile in ihr und ihre Hitze und ihren Schweiß. Schließlich küsste er sie auf die Schulter und ließ dann von ihr. Dann endlich zog er sich auch an.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr beendete Hermine den Abend. Heute hatten ihr die Männer 7 Galleonen geschenkt und einen Brief.

Hermine las ihn vor Ort und Stelle und ließ sich dabei auf dem Bett sinken, nachdem sie die Tür sicherheitshalber wieder abgeschlossen hatte.

„Hermine, Du kennst mich nicht und ich möchte Dir nur mitteilen, dass ich gerne zu Dir komme."

Hermines Herz blieb stehen. Wer wusste, dass sie das war?

„Du hilfst mir mich zu beruhigen, wenn ich mal einen allzu schlechten Tag hatte. Als ich zufällig rausfand, dass Du hinter der Aktion steckst, war ich völlig schockiert, da Du für mich immer die keusche Schulstreberin warst. Aber das muss ich natürlich jetzt revidieren. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass Du nicht herausfindest, wer ich bin, denn DAS würde wiederum Dich schockieren. Ich freue mich auf das nächste Mal und wünsche Dir viel Glück, dass Du immer so behandelt wirst, wie Du es verdienst."

Hermine ließ den Brief sinken. Unglaublich. Jemand hatte sie irgendwie erkannt. Der Brief lag erst seit heute da, was hieß, dass der Kerl gerade hier gewesen sein musste.

Ein netter Brief, dachte sie.

Dann verließ sie das Zimmer und ging leise in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Stopp", sagte eine dunkle, raunende Stimme hinter ihr, als sie gerade die Treppen zum dritten Stock hochsteigen wollte. Sie drehte sich um.

Snape.

Er hatte seine Hände jeweils im anderen Ärmel vergraben und war ihr ruhig gefolgt.

„Was machen Sie um diese Uhrzeit noch hier, Miss Granger?", fragte er samtig und keinesfalls verärgert.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, Sir", sagte Hermine gelassen. Es war noch nicht 22 Uhr, er konnte ihr nichts.

„Was ist das für ein Brief?", fragte er mit blitzenden Augen und fokussierte das Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand.

„Das ist ein Brief", bestätigte Hermine. Der Dich nichts angeht Du Depp, dachte sie verärgert.

„Verkohlen Sie mich nicht, Miss Granger", sagte Snape nun mit schmalen Lippen.

„Das ist ein Brief von einem Freund an mich, Sir."

„Zeigen Sie ihn mir", verlangte er.

„Ähm…nein?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Nein, Sir, habe ich gesagt. Haben Sie noch nie was vom Postgeheimnis gehört?"

„Sie werden frech!", raunte Snape nun. Hermine blickte ihn an. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn verärgert hatte, aber nein. Als sie in seine Augen blickte sah sie, dass er amüsiert war.

Ihre neue Verblüffung ließ sie zu keiner Antwort fähig sein. Verwirrt blickte Hermine Snape an.

Der glättete zufrieden seine Stirn.

„Na, Sie sind ja doch schnell kleinzukriegen, Miss Granger."

Er blickte unverhohlen auf den Brief und Hermine hinterfragte plötzlich verdutzt grinsend: „Kleinkriegen, Professor?"

Wie?, dachte Severus verdattert. Was ist denn an dem Wort schlimm?

„Kleinkriegen, Miss Granger."

Plötzlich sah er Hermine leise kichern.

„Sie lachen über meine Wortwahl?", fragte er nun doch wieder stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, Sir. Entschuldigung." Sie wischte mit der Hand etwas Unsichtbares weg und räusperte sich. „Ist schon gut, Sir. Vergessen wir es."

So nicht, Fräulein, dachte Severus gelassen. „Jetzt will ich es aber wissen."

Hermine wurde erst rot, dann puterrot, dann scharlachrot.

Das rief Severus auf den Plan und er wurde richtig neugierig. „Nun?"

„Sir, Ich benutze den Begriff immer für „Befriedigung". Sie verstehen?"

Snape starrte sie einen Moment an, dann glätteten sich seine Stirnfalten, er bemühte sich nicht zu grinsen und räusperte sich dann wie sie gerade. „Ich verstehe in der Tat, Miss Granger. Nun, lassen wir das Thema. Gehen Sie zu Bett. Gute Nacht."

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand eilig die Treppen runter.

Hermine trat vor die fette Dame und wurde eingelassen.

Als Severus in seinem Bett lag dachte er an Miss Granger und lachte leise. Wie rot sie geworden war. Das war sehr süß.

Er hatte sie nur testen wollen, denn natürlich hatte er den Brief schon längst erkannt. Was hatte sie beim Lesen gedacht? Hatte sie sich erschreckt?

Du machst Sachen, Miss Granger!, dachte er kopfschüttelnd.

Aber durch diese Aktion hast Du uns Kerle alle voll im Griff.

Mit Sex.

Als er herausgefunden hatte, dass genau sie es war, war er furchtbar erschrocken gewesen und es hatte ein paar Tage gedauert, bis er sein Weltbild wiederherstellen konnte. Dabei hatte er sich in Erinnerung rufen müssen, dass sie nicht nur eine Lernmaschine war sondern auch eine Frau und ein Mensch. Am Tag darauf im Unterricht hatte er sie beobachtet und sie nun in einer völlig neuen Weise gesehen.

Severus drehte sich auf die Seite und drückte sein Gesicht bequem ins Kissen.

Fasziniert zeigte ihm sein Gehirn Bilder von ihr. Bilder von früher, Bilder von heute. Sie hatte sich so sehr verändert im Laufe der Jahre, dass es fast schon schmerzlich war. Aus Hermine, dem früheren kleinen altklugen Mädchen war Hermine, die selbstbewusste, selbstsichere junge Frau geworden. Eine Frau, die gewachsen war und sehr interessante weibliche Formen angenommen hatte. Sie war nicht mehr die keusche Streberin. Sie war jemand, der einfach gerne lernte und er hoffte, sie hatte schon mitgekriegt, dass er sie damit in seiner Rolle als Professor Snape nie aufgezogen hatte.

Du machst Sachen, dachte er noch einmal kopfschüttelnd. Lässt Dich von den Kerlen der Schule ficken! Und woher hatte sie überhaupt den Raum? Und wie kam sie auf die Idee, dass sich immer alle an die Regeln hielten? Wieso hatte noch niemand außer ihm rausgefunden, dass sie es war, die er gerade vögelte?

Im Nachhinein war alles klar. Als er gestern ihren Po eingeölt hatte, hatte sie begonnen zu schnurren. Natürlich hatte er ihre Stimme erkannt! Aber wieso vorher nicht? Beim ersten Mal war er ratlos gewesen. Na gut, mir war es wurscht, gab er sich selbst gegenüber zu. Mir war es gelinde gesagt scheißegal. Aber gestern, wo er dann wusste wer sie war, hatte er sie besser genießen können. Er hatte sich wohl fühlen können. Ein Gefühl, das er viele Jahre nicht empfunden hatte und empfinden konnte.

Ende Dezember waren Weihnachtsferien und Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine zogen im Grimmauld Platz ein. Dort wollten sie die Zeit bis Heiligabend verbringen und dann sollten Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore und Minerva ebenfalls kommen und alle sollten sie zusammen Weihnachten feiern.

Am 20. Dezember, einem Freitag, gingen die vier in London aus. Sie wollten erst ins Kino, dann etwas essen gehen und schließlich schlugen Harry und Ron vor, eine Runde spazieren zu gehen.

Die vier schlugen den Weg nach Soho ein und schlenderten durch die Straßen. „Ist London nicht einfach toll?", fragte Hermine begeistert.

Die anderen drei nickten lebhaft.

Überall waren Menschen. Alte, junge, Schwarze, Weiße, Schicke, Abgewrackte. In den Bistros war um die Uhrzeit noch reger Betrieb und die vier konnten gucken und staunen.

Ron und Harry überlegten an einem Kebab-Stand ob sie nicht doch noch etwas essen wollten und Ginny beriet sie. Hermine schaute sich derweilen in der Gegend um. Dann erstarrte sie.

Das war doch….

Professor Severus Snape saß draußen vor einem französischen Bistro und unterhielt sich mit jemandem. Er selbst trug eine blaue Jeans und eine warme Jacke. Die Frau war eine alte Dame. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose und einen dicken Mantel. Die beiden hatten scheinbar viel Spaß, denn Snape lachte laut und da Hermine ihn noch nie hatte lachen hören, empfand sie das als höchst seltsames Geräusch, das die Haare in ihrem Nacken senkrecht aufstehen ließ.

Sie merkte nicht, dass die alte Dame sie bemerkt hatte, weil sie Snape anstarrte. Plötzlich sah Hermine, dass die alte Dame Snape anstupste und auf sie, Hermine, zeigte. Snape drehte sich um, erkannte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn. Hermine war so höflich und trat näher um beide kurz zu grüßen.

„Guten Abend, Professor." Sie nickte der alten Dame zu. „Guten Abend, Ma'am."

„Miss Granger!" Snape wandte sich der Dame zu und sagte schlicht. „Miss Hermine Granger. Sie ist eine meiner Schülerinnen."

Die alte Dame lachte herzlich und Hermines Bauchgefühl sagte ihr spontan, dass sie die Dame toll fand.

„Deine Schülerin, Severus? Na, du hast ja hübsche Schülerinnen, mein Lieber, nicht?"

Snape legte den Kopf schief und blickte die Dame stirnrunzelnd an – sagte aber nichts.

„Mein Enkel hat mich besucht und ausgeführt", sagte die alte Dame fröhlich, „Sie sind doch nicht alleine unterwegs, Kind, oder?"

Hermine lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zeigte sie auf den Kebab-Stand und auf ihre drei Freunde. „Nein, Ma'am, wir sind zu viert. Meine beiden Freunde Harry und Ron sind dauerhungrig und wollten noch etwas essen, obwohl wir eben schon indisch essen waren."

Die Dame lachte. „Ja, das kenne ich. Mein Sohn konnte auch immer nur essen. Tagein tagaus. Junge Männer brauchen eben eine Menge Kohlehydrate."

Hermine lachte jetzt richtig. „Ja, ich weiß auch nie wo die das ganze Essen immer lassen. Manchmal glaube ich, die haben noch Ersatzmägen in ihren Beinen."

Die alte Dame lachte nun ebenfalls fröhlich. „Ich persönlich habe immer angenommen, dass die Magenkapazität bis in den Brustraum reicht. Nun ja, mit dem Alter wird das weniger." Sie tätschelte liebevoll Snapes Hände, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Mit dem Alter?", fragte Snape seine Großmutter leicht verärgert. „Großmutter, ich bin 37 und keine 90."

Hermine grinste süffisant. Harry, Ron und Ginny kamen angeschlendert und Hermine stellte alle kurz einander vor. Harry wurde von der Dame besonders unter die Lupe genommen.

„Ach, Sie sind Harry Potter."

„Ja, Ma'am", sagte Harry höflich.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nie gedacht habe, dass man Ihre Narbe so deutlich sehen kann."

„Großmutter", raunte Snape.

„Was denn? Du erzählst mir immer nur von ihm, Severus. Ich freue mich nun mal, ihn auch persönlich kennen zu lernen."

„Vielen Dank, Ma'am", sagte Harry und biss liebevoll in sein Kebab-Brötchen.

„Setzen Sie sich doch", bat die alte Dame.

„Wir wollten gleich weiter", sagte Hermine in bescheidenem Tonfall. „Ich wollte nur dem Professor einen guten Abend wünschen, Mrs. Snape."

„Prince, meine Liebe. Ich bin die Mutter von Severus Mutter."

„Oh, Verzeihung." Hermine wurde rot.

Die alte Dame grinste. „Das macht doch nichts, meine Liebe."

Hermine blickte beklommen zu Harry, Ron und Ginny hinüber. Harry und Ron kauten und Ginny blickte genauso munter drein wie immer. Neugierig beäugte sie Snape und seine Oma.

„Jetzt setzen Sie sich doch bitte", bat Mrs. Prince Hermine.

„Ach Ma'am, die Jungs können doch mit dem Essen nicht hier rein."

„Schade, ich würde Harry so gerne ein paar Fragen stellen", sagte Mrs. Prince vergnügt.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Muss das sein?"

„Ja, Severus. Ich finde das alles höchst interessant. Wissen Sie was?", sagte sie zu Hermine, „Drehen Sie alle doch noch eine Runde und kommen dann wieder. Ich mag es junge Leute um mich zu haben."

„Weil ich Dir zu alt bin?", fragte Snape und Hermine fand seinen Ton leicht rotzig. Sie schmunzelte.

Mrs. Prince langte über den Tisch und liebkoste Snapes Wange. „Ach Schatz, Du lässt Dich so schnell verkohlen."

„Schön", sagte Hermine ehe Snape das Ganze zu peinlich wurde. „Wir gehen dann mal weiter. Bis später."

„Jahaaa", winkte Mrs. Prince vergnügt, „bis später."

Dann drehten sich die 4 um und gingen die Straße weiter hoch.

„Ich fand sie süß", sagte Ron kauend. „Total süß. Schade, dass wir nicht so eine Omi hatten, was Ginny?"

Ginny nickte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ER so eine süße Oma hat", murmelte Hermine.

„Oh Gott, dann muss ich ja gleich schon wieder tausend Fragen beantworten", sagte Harry leicht genervt.

„Aber sei höflich!", erklärte Hermine entschieden. „Sie ist eine nette alte Dame und außerdem noch Snapes Großmutter. Leg Dich nicht mit ihm an, nur weil Du unhöflich bist."

„Ja, Mama."

Harry bekam einen verdienten (leichten) Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Wenn ich Deine Mutter wäre, Harry Potter, würde ich Dir die Ohren lang ziehen."

„Bist Du aber nicht", grinste Harry und biss in den Rest des Brötchens.

„Apropos nicht unsere Mutter", grinste Ron. „Wann dürfen wir Euch denn mal beim Duschen zugucken?"

„Du willst mir beim Duschen zugucken?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder angewidert.

„Ihhh, näääh, Dich blende ich aus!"

Harry und Hermine lachten.

Bald hatte auch Ron sein Kebab-Brötchen verputzt und die vier kehrten zurück zu Snape und seiner Großmutter.

4 weitere Stühle waren schnell gefunden und schließlich saßen alle 6 um einen Tisch.

„Harry, ich danke Dir übrigens, dass Du Severus das Leben gerettet hast", sagte Mrs. Prince.

„Da gibt es nichts zu danken", erwiderte Harry wie selbstverständlich.

„Doch, gibt es. Ich habe nur noch ihn und als ich hörte, dass er durch Du-weißt-schon-wen so schwer verletzt wurde, bekam ich Angst und Bange. Kinder und Enkel sollten nicht vor einem sterben."

Harry schwieg.

„Wohnen Sie denn hier in London?", fragte Ron dazwischen.

„Ja, ich habe hier eine kleine Wohnung. Mein Enkel kommt mich besuchen so oft er kann. Nicht, Schatz?"

Severus lächelte seine Großmutter unsagbar liebevoll an und dieses Lächeln verwirrte Hermine total.

Urplötzlich und aus dem Nichts kommend tauchte in Hermines Gedanken die Vorstellung auf, auch so unglaublich liebevoll angeschaut zu werden. Wie fühlte sich das an? Diese Gewissheit von einem Severus Snape geliebt zu werden? Zu wissen, dass er alles erdenkliche für einen tun würde? Es musste einen doch überwältigen, oder nicht? Hermines Gefühlswelt erbebte und sie spürte dieses Gefühl von einem Kloß im Hals.

Plötzlich merkte, sie wie jemand an ihrem Ärmel zuppelte und sie blickte hin. Harry. „Wie?", fragte Hermine verdattert und blickte in die Runde.

Mrs. Prince lachte sie freundlich an. „Ich hatte Sie gefragt, was Sie nach Ihrem Abschluss vorhaben, meine Liebe?"

Ähm….Denken….was hatte ich noch vor?

„Lehren, Ma'am. Ich würde gerne lehren."

Mrs. Prince war überrascht. „Oh, wie schön. Welches Fach?"

„Geschichte."

„Aha. Und wo?"

„Wo man mich haben will."

„Haben Sie denn gute Noten?", fragte Snapes Großmutter weiter.

Harry, Ron und Ginny lachten leise und Snape sagte: „Großmutter, leider geht die Notentabelle nur bis O, wobei ich spaßhalber schon mal ein P unter ihre Arbeiten setzen wollte."

„P?, fragte Mrs. Prince verwirrt.

„Ja. Für „perfekt"."

Hermine blickte Snape an und war fassungslos. Irgendetwas kribbelte in ihr und ließ sie unruhig werden. Das war witzig gewesen. Und nett. Nett und witzig.

Harry, Ron und Ginny grinsten Hermine an und Harry sagte zu Mrs. Prince. „Ma'am, Hermine ist auf Hogwarts die beste Schülerin seit 50 Jahren. Sie ist bücherfanatisch und lernt wie besessen. Hat aber auch Spitzennoten."

Beeindruckt hörte Mrs. Prince zu. „Na, meine Liebe, dann sollten Sie studieren und ebenfalls Professor werden. Wie mein Enkelsohn. Was sagen denn Ihre Eltern dazu?"

„Meine Eltern fänden es schön, wenn ich Ihre Praxis übernehmen würde. Aber ich interessiere mich nicht für Zahnmedizin und ich habe keine Geschwister. Also werden sie wohl damit leben müssen."

„Zahnärzte?!", lachte Mrs. Prince. „Ihre Eltern sind Muggel! Na sowas! Na macht nichts. Mein Sohn wollte Politiker werden und ich konnte es nicht verhindern und meine Tochter konnte ich nicht davon abbringen früh zu heiraten und Mutter zu werden. Aber wenigstens hat sie mir Severus geschenkt."

Sie streichelte wieder liebevoll Snapes Hand. Hermine lächelte höflich und schaute auf die Hand, die immer noch gestreichelt wurde. Eine schöne Hand. Sehnig und mit langen, schlanken Fingern. Eine vernarbte Hand, wenn man genau hinsah. Eine größere Narbe zog sich von seinem linken Daumen über das Handgelenk bis in den Ärmel hinein. Hermine dachte an Voldemort. Ob er das gewesen war? Was war das für ein Fluch gewesen?

Wie zuppelte ihr jemand am Ärmel. „Wie?", fragte sie wieder verwirrt.

Mrs. Prince lachte. „Sie scheinen fern von dieser Welt zu sein, meine Liebe. Ich habe erzählt, dass Severus und ich vorhin besprochen hatten, dass ich ihn mal auf Hogwarts besuchen komme. Ich kenne Albus Dumbledore noch von früher als er ein junger Mann war." Sie lachte. „Naja, jung. Er mag 60 gewesen sein, als ich ihn kennenlernte, aber wir haben uns immer blendend verstanden."

Snape grinste sie schief an. „Großmutter, willst Du wirklich in die Schule kommen nur um mit Albus herumflirten zu können?"

Ginny, Harry und Ron lachten auf. Einen flirtenden Dumbledore hatten sie noch nie gesehen.

Mrs. Prince funkelte Snape belustigt an. Hermine sah wie ähnlich sie ihrem Enkel war, wenn sie so schaute. „Liebling, ich flirte nicht mit Albus. Wir unterhalten uns immer nur sehr nett."

„Das kannst Du mir nicht erzählen, Großmutter. Das letzte Mal musste ich Euch beide um 4 Uhr morgens voneinander losreißen, weil Ihr nur getrunken und gelacht habt."

„Trinken und lachen ist kein Flirten, Severus", sagte Mrs. Prince streng.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl wie Flirten aussieht, Großmutter", sagte Snape im selben strengen Tonfall zurück.

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher." Sie schwieg entsetzt, weil sie das Thema wohl in eine Richtung bewegte, die sie ihrem Enkel vor seinen Schülern nicht antun wollte. Deshalb sagte sie. „Na, wie auch immer. Aber ich werde dann am Anfang des Jahres zu Dir flohen. Ich schreibe Albus vorher einen Brief damit er sich nichts vornimmt."

„Geplantes Flirten also", raunte Snape belustigt, „das wird ja immer besser."

Sie blickte ihn nun strafend an. „Hat Dir denn niemand beigebracht, dass das Leben Spaß macht, Severus?"

Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und Mrs. Prince fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Meine Nachbarin Marcy Ballister hat von Dir über mehrere Ecken gehört. Die Nichte ihrer Schwester hatte Dich als Lehrer und Dein Ruf ist grauenhaft. So bist Du doch gar nicht! Ich verstehe nicht, wie jemand über Dich sagen kann Du wärst ein grausamer Mensch. Ich habe mich richtig erschrocken. So erzogen habe ich Dich nämlich nicht."

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine blickten nun verblüfft zu Snape hinüber. Was würde er jetzt darauf antworten?

„Großmutter", sagte Snape liebevoll und sanft, „leb doch einfach damit, dass Dein Enkel Zeit seines Lebens missverstanden wird und sag Dir immer, dass Du es besser weißt."

Mrs. Prince wandte sich an die 4 Schüler. „Hat er so einen schlechten Ruf?"

Ron wollte gerade ein Nicken ansetzen, aber Hermine ging dazwischen. „Ma'am, sein Ruf ist nicht gut, das gebe ich zu, aber er ist ein sehr guter Lehrer. Auch wenn seine Methoden fragwürdig erscheinen."

„Sie denken, ich sei ein guter Lehrer, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape verdutzt.

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine arglos.

Snape fiel scheinbar nichts mehr dazu ein, denn er schwieg und blickte Hermine aufmerksam an.

Ein Kellner trat an den Tisch und fragte, was die Herrschaften denn trinken wollten. Ginny und Hermine teilten sich ein Glas Cola, Mrs. Prince und Snape bestellten jeweils ein Bier und Ron musste sich von Harry erklären lassen, das es Kürbissaft in der Muggelwelt nicht so ohne weiteres gab.

„Für meinen Freund eine Fanta bitte", sagte Hermine für Ron zu dem Kellner.

„Und ich hätte auch gerne Cola bitte", bestellte Harry.

Der Keller notierte alles und verschwand.

„Wieso bestellst Du für mich?", fragte Ron irgendwas zwischen entrüstet und dankbar.

„Weil es wie Harry erklärt hat keinen Kürbissaft gibt und Du Fanta heiß und innig liebst, Ron", erklärte Hermine im Tonfall, in dem man mit einem Kleinkind redete.

„Tu ich das?"

„Ja. Meine Mutter hat Dir jedes Mal, wenn Du da warst Fanta eingegossen und Du fandest es toll."

„Ach so. Dieses gelbe Zeug, ja?"

Hermine und Harry nickten bedächtig.

„Wie heißt das? Fanta?"

„Genau."

„Ok, danke Mine."

Mrs. Prince lachte. „Mine?"

„Ja, ihr Spitzname", erklärte Ron. „Oder Bibliotheksbewohnerin, oder Leseratte, oder Belferin oder Minchen."

„Was ist eine Belferin?", fragte Mrs. Prince.

Hermine funkelte Ron verärgert an. Dann glättete sich ihre Stirn und sie wandte sich hoheitsvoll an Mrs. Prince. „Das ist ein dauerhaftes Projekt, das ich ins Leben gerufen habe. Es heißt „Bund für Elfenrechte". Kurz .R."

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sich Snapes Oberkörper schüttelte. Als sie richtig rüberblickte, sah sie, dass er sich vor innerlichem Lachen schüttelte.

Mrs. Prince blickte alle Schüler ernst an. „Ich finde das eine gute Sache. Kann man da Mitglied werden?"

Hermine starrte sie verzückt an. „Natürlich!"

„Fein. Dann betrachten Sie mich als neues Mitglied. Ich hatte nie einen Hauselfen und brauche auch keinen. Ich unterstütze Sie, Miss Granger."

„Großmutter, Miss Granger hat in der Vergangenheit schon einiges dazu beitragen wollen, dass Elfen in ihren Rechten unterstützt werden. Sie hat Anstecker erstellt, Wollmützen gestrickt und ausgelegt und murrt alle an, die sich abfällig gegen Elfen äußern."

Hermine blickte Snape zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend verwirrt an.

„Sie wissen davon, Sir?"

Snape lächelte süffisant. „Aber natürlich, Miss Granger. Glauben Sie, dass auch nur irgendetwas was Sie tun mir verborgen bleibt?"

Kapitel 3 – Hermine ist entsetzt

Er und sie starrten sich eine Weile an, während Hermines Herz schmerzhaft und gefühlt riesig in ihrem Brustkorb hämmerte. Ungläubig blickte sie in seine fast schwarzen Augen. Beide dachten an das Gleiche, nur dass sich Hermine dabei nicht sicher sein konnte, dass er DAS meinte.

Wusste er von ihrer Keller-Aktion? Wieso ließ er sie nicht vor allen Leuten auffliegen? Weil….war er einer der Männer, die sie besuchten?

Severus blickte in Hermines völlig entsetztes Gesicht. Es spiegelten sich in Sekundenschnelle Dutzende verschiedener Gefühlswelten in ihrer Mimik wieder. Von Sprachlosigkeit, bis zu „1000 Fragen haben", über Scham bis hin zu totalem Unglauben über das Gehörte.

„Sprachlos, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit rauer Samtstimme.

Sie nickte leicht.

Der Kellner unterbrach sie und stellte ein volles Tablett auf dem Tisch ab um die Getränke zu verteilen. Dann fragte er sogleich nach Geld und Harry war so nett und übernahm für alle.

Hermine hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gefasst und lächelte Harry dankbar an. „Das ist lieb", flüsterte sie leise. „Danke schön."

Alle anderen bedankten sich ebenso. Ron nippte an seiner Fante. „Jau, das ist es. Wie heißt das noch mal?"

„Fanta, Ron. Hier." Hermine zog ihm eine Getränkekarte hin und zeigte ihm das Logo.

„Muss ich mir merken."

Mrs. Prince wandte sich wieder an Harry.

„Ihre Mutter ist Lily Evans, nicht?" Sie warf einen leichten Seitenblick auf Snape.

Harry nickte munter und immer noch amüsiert über Hermine und Ron.

„Und Ihr Vater ist James Potter."

„Genau."

„Ich kannte Ihre Mutter nur flüchtig. Sie war ein Nachbarskind von meiner Tochter. Ihre Großmutter kannte ich aber ganz gut. Eine sehr nette Frau aber sehr streng."

Dann begann sie ein Gespräch mit Harry, Ginny und Ron. Hermine hatte alles schon einmal in ihrem Leben gehört und keine Lust es noch ein weiteres Mal zuzuhören. Deshalb versank sie wieder in ihren Gedanken, blickte ihre Hände auf dem Tisch an und drehte ihren Ring auf dem linken Mittelfinger.

„Beschäftigt es Sie, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte Snape recht nah an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine erschrak sich leicht und blickte ihn verdattert an. Dann versuchte sie es wenigstens.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie damit gemeint haben, Sir."

Ein breites, süffisantes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ach, Miss Granger. Das wissen Sie. Stichwort 3 K's, hm?"

Hermines Herz schlug wieder total unangenehm in ihrer Brust. In ihr schrie die Frage: Kommst Du auch zu mir? Aber sie konnte sie einfach nicht stellen. Es wäre zu peinlich, wenn er sie auslachen würde.

„Sir, es schadet niemandem", sagte Hermine deshalb leise, „es wird niemand verletzt und außerdem macht das jedem Spaß."

Er kam ihr noch näher und sagte sehr ruhig. „Sie brauchen sich nicht erklären, Miss Granger. Anderen gegenüber vielleicht, aber mir niemals."

„Sir, ich werde das nie wieder machen können, weil ich ab jetzt nie weiß, ob Sie nicht doch dort auftauchen."

„Risiko, Miss Granger. Manche Aktionen haben immer zwei Seiten. Diese macht Spaß und hat das Risiko, dass Sie nie wissen werden, ob ich derjenige bin, der grad bei Ihnen ist."

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass die prickelige Situation sie erregte.

„Nein, Sir. Aber ich kann das auch von jetzt auf gleich beenden."

„Das sollten Sie nicht, Miss Granger. Es schadet ja niemandem, keiner wird verletzt und es macht Ihnen Freude."

Sie blickte ihn nun offen an.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr", sagte sie kläglich.

Er lächelte. „Ist die Vorstellung nicht prickelnd, nicht zu wissen ob es mich gibt oder nicht? Von Malfoy, Weasley, Thomas und Flitwick wissen Sie doch auch."

„Woher….?"

„Mein Geheimnis, Miss Granger."

„Severus, Liebling, bringst Du mich gleich heim?", unterbrach ihn seine Großmutter.

„Natürlich? Glaubst Du, ich lasse Dich hier stehen?"

Sie lächelte. „Bist ein Schatz wie immer. Wenn ich Dich nicht hätte."

„Dann hättest Du alle Deine Freundinnen bei Dir aus dem Haus."

„Ja, schon, aber ich freue mich immer auf meinen Enkel."

„Ich freue mich auch immer auf Dich."

Alle hatten ausgetrunken und Aufbruchsstimmung war angesagt. Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry verabschiedeten sich von Mrs. Prince und Snape und sie gingen in eine andere Richtung weiter.

Für den Rest der Ferien war mit Hermine nicht mehr viel anzufangen.

Im neuen Jahr, am ersten Montag nach den Ferien, traute sich Hermine kaum in den Keller. Warum hatte er es ihr nur gesagt!, dachte sie verärgert. Wie soll ich mich entspannen können und Spaß haben in dem Wissen, dass ich vielleicht mit ihm herumschwitze und mich ahle und von ihm genommen werde!

Hermine öffnete ihre Tür und betrat den Raum. Nachdem sie sich ausgezogen hatte, legte sie sich aufs Bett und fühlte sich schrecklich.

Der erste, der das Zimmer betrat machte sich sofort bemerkbar. „Mine", rief Dean und Hermine fühlte immense Erleichterung. „Komm her", bat sie sanft und jetzt völlig relaxt.

Er zog sich aus und krabbelte zu ihr. „Hattest Du schöne Ferien?"

„Ja", log Hermine.

„Super." Er streichelte ihre Nippel und Hermines Möse zog sich erwartungsvoll zusammen.

Dann begannen sie sich zu verwöhnen.

Als Zweites kam der Süße zu Besuch. Hermine genoss die Zeit, dann war auch er wieder verschwunden. Sie war sich sicher, dass es Snape nicht war, weil der Mann kleinere, weichere Hände hatte als die, die sie vor Snape auf dem Tisch gesehen hatte.

Als Drittes war Blaise bei ihr. Naja, sie nahm stark an, dass es Blaise war. Und als letztes ging die Tür auf und dieser jemand zog sich nicht sofort aus. Nein, er zog Hermine vom Bett hoch, stellte sich vor sie und legte ihre Hände auf die Knöpfe seines Oberhemdes.

Hermine begann mit leicht zittrigen Fingern das Hemd zu öffnen, dabei hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, obwohl das ja in der Dunkelheit unmöglich war.

Der Mann war schließlich nackt und drückte ihren Oberkörper zurück aufs Bett. Dann legte er sich zwischen ihre Beine und begann sie zu lecken. Hermine kam normalerweise schnell, wenn jemand sie leckte, aber hier irgendwie nicht. Es war…nett. Ein besseres Wort konnte Hermine nicht finden.

Der Mann gab schließlich auf und schob sich in sie. Als sie die Größe seines Schwanzes fühlte, raunte sie laut auf. Dann wurde sie gefickt, bis sie sich wimmernd und kommend am Oberkörper des Mannes festklammerte. Während sie kam und dann auch er, massierte der Mann ihren Nacken. Hermine war völlig verwirrt. Wer war er denn jetzt? Der, der sie gerne leckte, der Heftige oder Ron?

Rasch erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Ron ja auf seinem Handrücken ein Pflaster trug, weil er sich geschnitten hatte und ja, da war das Pflaster. Es war Ron.

Oh Ron, dachte Hermine kläglich und wehmütig, vernünftig zu lecken musst Du echt noch üben! Aber Du fickst mich wunderbar!

Ron verschwand schließlich auch wieder und Hermine beendete den Abend. Sie sammelte das Geld ein, 10 Galleonen, und fand auf dem Fußboden eine hübsche Phönixfeder. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Ron welche eingesteckt hatte, als Fawkes Harry, Ron, Ginny und Lockhart in die Freiheit geflogen und dabei welche verloren hatte. Es musste eine Feder von damals sein.

Hermine fand die Geste von Ron sehr süß und sie hätte ihn jetzt am liebsten zum Dank in den Arm genommen, aber das ging ja nicht.

Am Donnerstag drauf schienen sich zwei neue Männer bei ihr vorzustellen. Der Erste war gleich ein sehr leckeres Stück Mann, fand Hermine in gönnerhaftem Tonfall. Er zog sich fix aus und legte sich zu ihr. Dann begann er mit seinem Mund ihren Hals zu küssen und streichelte dabei ihre Brüste. Es war der klassische Anfang, aber Hermine fand es sehr schön. Sie erwiderte seine Berührungen und genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten. Sie tastete nach seinen Händen und überprüfte sie unauffällig. Er hatte keine sehnigen Hände, obwohl er ziemlich lange Finger hatte. Also war es nicht Snape.

Schließlich spürte sie erregt seinen Ständer. Er legte sich zwischen ihre Beine und schob sich in sie hinein. Hermine winkelte ihre Knie dann an und der Kerl begann sie zu vögeln. Es war ein angenehmes, schönes Gefühl, denn er achtete wohl sehr auf Nähe und Liebevollsein. Nach einer Weile kam Hermine dann mit einem leisen Aufbäumen und ergoss ihre Gefühle. Der Mann nahm sie weiter und nach einer Weile kam auch er. An einem ächzenden Geräusch meinte Hermine Harry zu erkennen, aber nein! Harry würde Ginny nie fremdgehen. Sie hatte sich getäuscht.

Der andere Mann kam ihr in keinster Weise bekannt vor, aber er führte sie ein in die Welt des Schmerzes. Während er sie von hinten nahm, schlug er ihr immer derbe auf die Pobacken, und Hermine wollte erst verärgert seine Hand wegschieben, als sie merkte, dass sie das eigentlich ziemlich geil fand.

Schließlich drehte er sie auf den Rücken und schob sich wieder in sie. Dann drückte er ihren einen Unterarm unter ihre Hüfte und den anderen hielt er fest. Dann nahm er sie heftig und biss dabei hin und wieder leicht in ihre Brustwarzen. Hermine schrie immer leise auf, wenn der Schmerz sie traf, aber es war alles neu und aufregend und zu ihrer eigenen Verblüffung hatte sie diese Aktion am Ende als sehr geil befinden müssen.

Dann war auch er weg. Als Drittes besuchte Flitwick sie. Hermine wusste wer er war, natürlich! Aber sie war sehr froh, dass er nicht wusste, wer sie war. Er war ein sehr liebevoller Mann und genoss es gestreichelt und liebkost zu werden. Er fand es toll so lange gekrault zu werden bis er auf ihren Brüsten kam. Dafür rieb Hermine ihre Brüste kurz vor seinem Ende immer um seinen Ständer und schon bald hörte sie ihn schwer atmen. Dann war es vorbei. Er zog sich an, warf ihr Münzen hin und verschwand.

Hermine sammelte an diesem Abend 12 Galleonen ein und freute sich total darüber. Auf dem Rückweg lief sie geradewegs in Snape hinein. Es gab ein seltsames Rummsss-Geräusch und Hermine spürte, wie seine Hände sie fest an den Oberarmen abfingen. „Holla!", sagte seine Stimme direkt vor ihr. „So stürmisch, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Severus, ich…" Flitwick stand plötzlich neben ihnen und blickte beide irritiert an.

„Miss Granger läuft in fremde Leute hinein", erklärte Snape ihm nüchtern.

„Ach so." Flitwick blickte Hermine irritiert an. „Es ist 5 nach 10 Miss Granger. Sollten Sie nicht in Ihren Räumen sein?"

„Natürlich, Sir", sagte Hermine und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Dann verschwand sie eilig.

Am nächsten Abend saß Hermine alleine auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und las.

„Na, Mine", sagte Ron und setzte sich zu ihr. „Was liest Du?"

„Nichts was mit der Schule zu tun hat. „Stechmücken und Moskito-Zubereitungen für Zaubertränke"."

„Das soll private Lektüre sein?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Ich dachte dabei an so was wie die Hexenwoche oder Quidditschzeitungen."

„Nein, mich interessiert das."

„Soll ich Dich massieren?", bot Ron an.

Hermine musterte ihn. Wenn er auch nicht so toll bei Blowjobs war, machte er doch bei Massagen einen extrem guten Job. „Gerne."

Sie zog sich ihren Pullover aus und setzte sich Ron zwischen die Beine. „Accio Bodylotion", sagte Hermine und von oben kam bald eine Plastikflasche angeflogen, die Ron geschickt auffing.

„Zieh Dein Top aus", forderte Ron.

Hermine drehte sich verärgert um. „Ich kann doch hier nicht mein Top ausziehen!"

„Wieso? Ist doch keiner da. Außerdem hast Du doch noch einen BH an. Ist wie ein Bikini."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und zog ihr Top aus. Dann spürte sie Rons warme Hände, die kühle Bodylotion auf ihrem Rücken verteilten. Hermine atmete genüsslich und voller Vorfreude tief ein.

„Ist alles anstrengend für Dich, hm?", fragte Ron.

„Was meinst Du?"

„Na, den ganzen Extra-Schulkram den Du so machst."

Hermine nickte und spürte Rons Finger, die begannen ihren Rücken zu massieren.

Nach einer Weile erwischte Ron einen Punkt, der Hermine leise aufschreien ließ, weil er so verspannt war.

Pause.

Als Ron nicht weitermachte drehte sie sich um und blickte in ein entsetztes Gesicht. Ron war sprachlos.

„Was?", fragte Hermine.

„Du hörst dich an, wie…."

„Wie was, Ron? Mach weiter."

Doch Ron machte nicht weiter. Er hob ihren Arm und blickte auf ihre Körperseite. „Das Muttermal da. Ich kenne es. Du bist es, nicht?"

„Was?" Hermine wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Er hat mich!

10 Minuten später saß Hermine neben Ron auf dem Sofa und trauerte ihrer Massage nach, die Ron nicht weiter geführt hatte, weil er so durcheinander war.

„Ich wusste wer Du bist", sagte Hermine.

„Echt?"

„Ja. Du hast mich beim ersten Mal massiert. Und als Du mich hier auch massiert hast, da wusste ich es. Ich habe Deine Hände wieder erkannt. Außerdem hattest Du mir das nicht umfallbare Tintenfässchen geschenkt, dass Du in Hogsmeade gekauft hast."

Ron grinste sie schief an. „Dean hat mir gesagt, die Kerle würden der Frau immer zum Dank ein wenig Geld geben und ich habe doch kaum was. Also dachte ich es wäre eine nette Geste."

Hermine warf sich ihm an den Hals. „Dafür wollte ich Dir auch danken. So. Damit. Mit der Umarmung. Und für die Phönixfeder."

Er schob sie leicht von sich und tätschelte ihren nackten Rücken. „Bitte bitte."

„Wie machen wir weiter?", fragte Hermine. Sie wollte ihm die Wahl lassen.

Ron wurde knallrot. „Können wir weitermachen?"

Hermine grinste lieb. „Gerne!", sagte sie aus tiefster Seele. „Nur um eins bitte ich Dich. Das nächste Mal zeige ich Dir, wie Du mich beim Lecken wirklich rattig kriegst."

Ron lachte leise. „In Ordnung. Ich hatte gemerkt, dass das nicht so gut ankommt."

Hermine umarmte ihn wieder. „Und Du gibst Dich immer sofort zu erkennen?"

„Jepp."

„Perfekt."

Sie reichte ihm die Hand und er nahm sie. Süffisant lächelnd schüttelten sie sie gegenseitig.

„Sind wir hier im Polit-Talk?", fragte Harry, der die Treppe der Jungen hinunter kam. Dann sah er Hermines nackten nur im BH-verpackten Körper. „Was ist denn hier los?"

„Ron massiert spitze", erklärte Hermine und setzte sich wieder zwischen Rons Beine. Der machte weiter als hätte er nie aufgehört.

„Darf ich auch, Ron?", fragte Harry im Ton eines Klischeeschwulen.

„Ähh, bleib weg."

Hermine und Harry lachten.

„Hermine hat schönere Haut und ich steh nicht auf Kerle."

„Männliche Masseure massieren auch und stehen nicht unbedingt auf Kerle", sagte Harry feixend.

„Ich bin kein Masseur, ich bin nur nett." Ron arbeitete sich um den BH drumrum.

„Soll ich den aufmachen?", bot sich Hermine an. Harry lachte. „Hey, ihr seid hier nicht…ähm…wo auch immer. Reißt Euch zusammen."

„Nein, lass mal zu", sagte Ron unbeeindruckt von Harrys Spruch zu Hermine. „Sonst fallen Junior hier gleich noch die Augen raus."

„Tu doch nicht so als hättest Du Hermines Busen schon mal gesehen, Ron", lästerte Harry.

„Hab ich ja nicht", grinste Ron und Hermine dachte: Stimmt sogar!

Ginny, Parvati und Lavender kamen die Treppe runter. „Was ist denn hier los?", riefen alle drei fast gleichzeitig im Chor.

„Massen-Massage", erklärte Harry. „Wollt ihr mitmachen?"

„Au ja", sagte Lavender und zog sich schon ihren Pulli aus. Darunter trug sie ein blaues T-Shirt. „Dean willst Du?", sagte sie zu Dean, der mit Seamus die Treppe runter kam.

Alle staunten über Hermines Aufzug und Rons kreisende Hände.

Aber es war Seamus, der bereitwillig Lavender den Rücken massierte.

„Ist das besser als zusammen duschen?", fragte Ginny frech als Harry ihre Schultern in Angriff nahm.

Alle 4 Kerle schüttelten den Kopf. „Leider nein", sagte Seamus und schob Lavenders Haare beiseite.

Und so genoss Hermine Rons herrliche Hände auf ihren nackten Rücken zusammen mit einer wunderbaren Plauderei über Duschorgien.

Am Montag darauf betrat ein Mann den Raum, den Hermine von früher wieder erkannte. Sie verband jeden Geruch mit etwas. Dieser Mann war… ähm ... er hatte ihren Po eingeölt. Er hatte sie auf sich reiten lassen. Der Willige.

Er zog sich aus und legte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und Hermine befühlte wieder unauffällig die Hände. Sie waren kraftvoll und sehr schön zu fühlen. Lange schlanke Finger und raue Handflächen auf denen anderer Seite sie Adern und Sehnen fühlen konnte. Erschrocken fuhren ihre Hände zu seinen Haaren, denn daran würde sie ihn endgültig erkennen.

Ist er das?, dachte Hermine kurz panisch. Oh, Gott, was mach ich nur?

Blitzschnell packte der Mann aber ihre Handgelenke und zog sie von seinem Kopf weg. Hermine keuchte über die schnelle, elegante Art, mit der er sie berührt hatte.

Er drehte sie wieder auf den Bauch und Hermines Po wurde mit Öl eingerieben. Wohlig erschauerte sie. Er massierte ihren Po derbe und mit viel Druck und Hermine spürte, wie es sie unsagbar erregte. Sie wurde unruhig und als der Mann das merkte, zog er ihre Beine auseinander und kniete sich halb auf eines ihrer Beine. Dann machte er weiter.

Er stieß immer und immer wieder mal in ihre Möse, dann in ihr Poloch und Hermine spürte es in sich kommen, aber sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, dass sie das so erregte. Schwer atmend und stöhnend bebte sie dann doch ihrem Orgasmus entgegen. Der Mann schien das zu registrieren, denn nun schob er endlich jeweils seinen Daumen in ihren Po und seinen Mittelfinger in ihre Möse und vergrub seine andere Hand in ihren Pobacken. Hermine kam mit einem jämmerlich gequälten Laut und biss sogar dabei in ein Kissen.

Sie zuckte eine ganze Weile und er verhielt sich still und bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter. Als Hermine schließlich wieder bei Atem war, drehte sie sich um und fischte nach der Ölflasche, nahm etwas davon in ihre beiden Hände und begann seinen Schwanz einzureiben.

Ein erstickter Laut entfuhr ihm, den Hermine doch nicht eindeutig einer Person zuweisen konnte.

Sie nahm seine Hoden in die Hand und massierte das Öl dort auch ein. Er reagierte sehr heftig auf das was sie da tat, und sie dachte nur breit grinsend daran, dass sie wahrlich Macht über die ganzen Kerle hatte. Irgendwie schon. Bald war der Mann nicht mehr zu halten und er zog Hermines Hände von seinem Ständer weg. Dann atmete er beruhigend ein, ein paar Mal, und drehte sie dann auf alle viere.

Er schob sich in sie und fickte sie heftig durch. Hermine hatte das Gefühl kurz vorm Durchdrehen zu sein. Ihr Verstand war verpufft.

Mit einem erstickten Atemzug kam der Mann schließlich in Ihr und hielt sie dabei wie eine Schraubzwinge an den Hüftknochen fest. Dann fickte er sie noch 2 Mal und genau das reichte, um Hermine noch einmal ihre Sterne zu schenken. Sie spürte wie ihre inneren Muskeln seinen Ständer umklammerten und ihn festhielten und schließlich sank sie zitternd und bebend auf das Bett runter. Der Mann legte sich schwer atmend neben sie und sie hörte an einer Handbewegung und einem leichten Rauschen, dass er sich seine Haare nach hinten strich.

Was würde passieren, wenn ich jetzt seine Haare anfasse, fragte sich Hermine. Würde er ihre Hände wieder weg ziehen?

Hermine bewegte ihre Hände zu seinen Haaren und als er sie an seinem Kopf fühlte zog er ihn zurück und schob ihre Hände weg.

Das unausgesprochene „Lass das sein" hing in der Luft.

Bald stand er auf und zog sich an. Dann hörte sie Münzenklingen und der Mann verschwand.

Die Tür ging erneut auf und jemand betrat den Raum und schloss hinter sich ab.

„Zeigst Du mir jetzt mal, wie ich Dich am besten heiß kriege?", fragte Rons grinsende Stimme.

„Frag sowas nie wieder", antwortete Hermine lachend.

„Nicht? Ich kann das auch das nächste Mal in Binns Unterricht fragen."

„Genau…die Zwergenkriege von 1724, oh, das ist gut, wurden gelenkt durch…oh, ja genau da…"

Ron lachte und zog sich aus. Dann setzte er sich zu Hermine aufs Bett.

„Hallo Du", sagte er lieb.

„Hi Ron."

Er begann ihre Oberschenkel zu streicheln und es fühlte sich verwirrend schön an.

„Wenn Du es Dir anders überlegt hast, sag es nur. Es macht mir nichts", sagte Ron leise.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, was ja blöde war, aber sie fügte hinzu. „Meine Meinung steht. Du MUSST unbedingt wissen, wie man mich kleinkriegt."

„Klingt gut. Dann zeig es mir mal."

Hermine legte sich auf den Rücken und Ron sich zwischen ihre Beine. Dann begann Hermine Ron einzuweihen in die Geheimnisse des Hermine-um-den-Verstand-bringens.

Und wie er sie kleinkriegte! Ron hatte es schnell drauf und schon bald kam Hermine mit einem gequälten Stöhnen. Ron wartete nicht ab und während Hermine kam schob er sich fest in sie. Hermine quiekte wieder auf und bald schon fickte Ron sie heftig. Hermine krallte sich haltsuchend an seinen Oberarmen fest und ihr Verstand hatte Pause. Sie drängte sich näher an ihn und er presste sich schließlich auch auf sie als er kam. Das befriedigte Geräusch war sehr schön anzuhören fand Hermine.

Hermines erste Worte waren: „Mann, machst Du Deine Sache gut. Wer hat Dir das denn beigebracht?"

Ron lachte heiser und streichelte ihre Brüste nachdem er sich neben sie gelegt hatte. „Intuition schätz ich."

„Aha."

„Zu wissen, dass ich Dich ficke ist ganz anders als wenn ich denke es ist eine fremde Frau", sagte Ron.

„Inwiefern anders?"

Er schien nachdenken zu müssen. „Anders. Besser. Es macht mir mehr Freude Dich befriedigen zu wollen als eine Fremde."

„Das habe ich vorhin auch gedacht", grinste Hermine. „Wobei ich es arg seltsam finde, wenn Du ficken sagst."

„Ficken."

Hermine entfuhr ein kehliges Lachen.

„Ich mag das Wort. Es ist freundlich", sagte Ron. Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr, die er beleuchten konnte. „Es ist halb 10. Ich will dann mal wieder."

„Dann geh ich auch."

Beide standen auf und zogen sich an. „Ich muss jetzt mal das Licht anmachen, Ron", sagte Hermine.

„Dann mach das doch."

„Aber das wird seltsam."

„Da müssen wir durch", sagte Ron.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du so pragmatisch bist."

„Bin ich schon ab und zu. Außer wenn ich ne Spinne sehe."

„Stimmt. Da mutierst Du zu nem kleinen Mädchen."

„Ja, läster Du hier nur rum", grummelte Ron.

„Lumos Lux", sagte Hermine und das Zimmer erhellte sich durch den Zauberstab.

Sie sah Ron an. Er hatte total verwuschelte Haare. Sie grinste.

Dann ging sie auf ihn zu, ordnete seinen roten Schopf und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. „Danke, dass Du kein Aufheben um die ganze Sache hier machst."

„So bin ich nicht."

„Stimmt."

„Warum machst Du denn noch Licht? Wir sind doch schon angezogen", fragte Ron.

„Ich suche immer noch zusammen, was ich geschenkt bekommen habe", erklärte Hermine und sagte „Accio Münzen." 2 Galleonen kamen angeflogen und Ron streckte ihr außerdem noch etwas hin. Es war ein Lesezeichen mit dem Bild von Harry und ihm darauf.

„Das ist ja lieb", freute sich Hermine. Danke. Und er bekam noch einen Kuss.

„Aber das mit dem Küssen lassen wir wohl außerhalb des Zimmers besser, was?", fragte Ron.

„Ja."

Dann verschwanden die beiden.

Am Montag drauf war der Typ wieder da, der sie so klassisch behandelt hatte und Hermine nahm ihn endgültig in ihr „Repertoire" auf, wie sie es nannte.

Außerdem bekam sie Besuch von Dean und von dem Karnickel. Besuch eins und zwei waren mit Abstand die besseren gewesen.

Am Freitag drauf begegnete sie eines Morgens Snape auf dem Gang in die große Halle.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

„Na, schon herausgefunden ob ich da war oder nicht?", fragte er.

„Nein."

„Aber Sie sind ja so neugierig, nicht?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Was würden Sie denn in dem Moment tun, wenn sie es herausfinden würden?"

„Ich würde wohl einen Herzaussetzer bekommen und tot umfallen."

„Zu schade."

„Ist es das? Weil Sie dann nicht mehr mit mir schlafen können?", fragte Hermine gespielt lässig, obwohl ihr Herz wie wahnsinnig klopfte.

„Ja, Miss Granger. Ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass man es bereuen könnte, Sie nicht erlebt zu haben."

Hermine wurde rot, aber sie riss sich zusammen. Das Ganze war ein Spiel für ihn und sie lernte es gerade. „Nur eine Ahnung oder wissen Sie es eigentlich?"

Er blieb so abrupt stehen, dass sie wieder in ihn hineinlief. Diesmal war er nicht schnell genug und so stand sie zentimeternah vor ihm. „Sie geben wohl nie auf, was?", raunte er und sah, dass sie an ihm schnupperte. Er lächelte. „Darüber würden Sie es nicht herausfinden, Miss Granger."

„Nein", murmelte sie und sah zu ihm auf. „Woran dann? An welchem Merkmal würde ich Sie erkennen."

Er schnaubte belustigt. „Das sage ich Ihnen nicht."

„Ich habe es mit Ihren Händen versucht."

„Ja? Und?"

„Hat nicht ganz geklappt. Dann habe ich es mit ihren Haaren versucht. Das hat auch nicht geklappt."

„Wieso?"

„Weil man sich üblicherweise bei mir nicht am Kopf anfasst. Viele finden das unangenehm", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich finde es nicht unangenehm."

„Wieso haben Sie dann ihren Kopf weggezogen?", fragte Hermine ins Blaue hinein.

Kapitel 4 – Liege ich richtig?

Snape stutzte und blickte sie irritiert an. Er sagte nichts.

„Wusste ich es doch", lächelte Hermine äußerlich. Innerlich hätte sie entsetzt schreien können. Sie blickte an ihm vorbei und sah die Tür zur großen Halle. Dann sagte sie: „Mit dem Öl haben Sie mich aber so richtig kleingekriegt."

Dann trat sie einen Schritt von ihm weg und verschwand. Ihr Herz zum Bersten am Klopfen.

Severus blickte auf die Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Dieses Luder. Nun wog sie sich sicher. Er grinste und betrat dann selbst die große Halle um vor dem Unterricht noch etwas zu essen.

Am Abend dann stand plötzlich Mrs. Prince vor Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine.

„Mrs. Prince", begrüßte Hermine die alte Dame erfreut.

„Hallo Miss Granger."

„Nennen Sie mich Hermine bitte."

„Uns können Sie auch alle duzen" sagte Harry.

„Danke, das kann ich tun. Ich suche eigentlich meinen Enkelsohn."

„Ich bin hier, Großmutter", raunte Snape. „Wir hatten doch vor uns vor der großen Halle zu treffen, und wo bist Du?"

„Stell Dich nicht so an. Ich bin grad auf Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginevra gestoßen", sagte Mrs. Prince und strahlte die ganze Bande an. „Ihr seht so anders aus in Uniform."

„Tja, Mrs. Prince. Ich würde am liebsten auch den ganzen Tag in Jeans und T-Shirt herumlaufen. Stattdessen muss ich diesen kratzigen Rock anziehen."

„Ja, ich habe Schuluniformen auch nie gemocht." Sie wandte sich an ihren Enkel. „Severus, wieso feiern wir heute Abend nicht alle ein bisschen bei Dir, hm?"

Unwillig zog Snape seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Du willst was?"

„Ein wenig feiern."

„Wieso habe ich nur eine Großmutter, die so feierwillig ist?", fragte er angewidert.

„Stell Dich nicht so an, Schatz. Nur Du, Albus, Minerva, die vier hier und ich."

„Ich soll Schüler einladen?"

Was war noch gleich die Steigerung von „Angewidert klingen"?, fragte Hermine sich zynisch.

Mrs. Prince schlug Snape mit der Handoberfläche tadelnd vor die Brust. „Du bist schlimmer als Deine Mutter", tadelte sie ihn.

Snape knurrte nur kurz und seine Stirn zog massenweise Falten.

„Ich mit Albus geeuelt", erzählte Mrs. Prince, „wir treffen uns um 8 Uhr in Deinem Wohnzimmer."

„Werde ich auch noch mal gefragt?", raunte er.

„Nein. Dich darf man nicht versuchen zu überzeugen, man muss Dich zu Deinem Glück zwingen, glaube ich."

„Ich suche mir mein Glück schon selbst aus, Großmutter. Mach Dir da keinen Kopf."

Albus Dumbledore kam ihnen entgegen. „Meine liebste Eleanor. Wie schön Dich zu sehen!", rief er und umschloss Mrs. Princes Oberarme und drückte sie an sich.

„Albus", strahlte Mrs. Prince. „Ich habe Severus gerade davon erzählt, wo wir uns heute Abend treffen. Ich habe eine kleine Party vorgeschlagen. Ich war dafür, dass Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginevra auch eingeladen werden."

Albus schmunzelte. „Meine Liebe. Das ist eine vorzügliche Idee. Es kann ja nicht schaden, wenn wir alte Hasen dem jungen Gemüse mal zeigen, wie man richtig feiert."

Snape starrte fassungslos in Hermines Augen. Die begann leise zu kichern und blickte zu Ginny rüber, die auch schon am Grinsen war. Ron und Harry schauten sich verblüfft an.

Dann zog Albus Mrs. Prince von den anderen 5 weg und die beiden verschwanden in der großen Halle.

„Mich fragt hier auch keiner, ob ich mit etwas einverstanden bin, was?", sagte Snape erschüttert.

„Scheint so. Aber Sie zählen wohl also auch noch zum jungen Gemüse, Sir", grinste Ginny und erntete einen tadelnden Blick von Snape. „Ist wohl so."

Er wollte weitergehen, drehte sich dann aber noch mal um. „Ich werde Sie ja jetzt wohl einladen müssen, schätze ich. Sonst habe ich nur einen Haufen Diskussionen am Hals. 20 Uhr. Meine Räume."

Dann verschwand auch er.

Hermine zog sich normale Sachen an für die „Party". Da es Anfang Januar war wurde es eine warme Blue Jeans und eine schicke weiße Bluse, die sie mit einer schönen bunten Halskette dekorierte. Dazu zog sie das erste Mal seit dem runden Geburtstag ihrer Mutter ihre Pumps wieder an und schminkte sich ein wenig. Meist fand sie das die Woche über komplett überflüssig, weil sie ja eh diese ätzenden Schulsachen tragen musste.

Harry und Ron stießen einen leisen Pfiff aus als sie die Mädels sahen. Ginny trug eine schwarze Tuchhose und eine schwarzgepunktete Bluse und auch Hermine sah einfach klasse aus.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Kerker und Harry, der wusste wo Snapes Wohnung war, klopfte.

Albus öffnete. „Meine Lieben!", rief er und ließ sie ein. Während sie die Wohnung betraten fragte Harry: „Kann er noch was anderes sagen außer „Meine Lieben"? Würde er das auch zu Voldemort sagen? Oh, mein lieber Voldemort!"

Hermine und Ginny lachten.

„Oh, Sie sehen entzückend aus, Hermine!", strahlte Mrs. Prince.

„Danke, Ma'am, Sie sehen auch toll aus."

„Ginevra, was für eine wunderschöne Bluse. Ach, Sie sind alle einfach süß."

Snape kam aus einem Nebenzimmer und blickte auf den Neuzugang. Er hatte seine Robe abgelegt und trug jetzt nur noch eine dunkle Hose und ein Jackett mit weißem Oberhemd darunter.

„Guten Abend."

„Albus, mach mal bitte den Feuerwhiskey auf", bat Mrs. Prince. „Ich verknote mir an der Flasche immer die Finger."

„Zu gern, meine Liebe", sagte Albus entzückt und öffnete mit einem gekonnten Schwung seines Zauberstabs die Flasche.

2 Stunden später fand Severus Hermine vor seinem Bücherregal wieder. Sie stand dort, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, und starrte an der Wand hoch. „Bedienen Sie sich nur, Miss Granger", lud Snape sie ein.

„Och, nein, nein, schon gut. Ich bin nur am Staunen."

„Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Nein. Ich liebäugel höchstens mit dem da oben."

„Das von William Drownidge?"

„Ja."

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Accio Mittelalter-Buch". Das Buch schwebte direkt in Hermines Hände.

Er blickte auf ihre Hände und dann sie an und sagte: „Ich weiß, dass sie damit behutsam umgehen können."

Er meinte nicht das Buch, wurde Hermine klar. Entsetzt blickte sie ihn an. „Wissen Sie das?", fragte sie leise und fast unverständlich.

Er nickte.

„Sir, was ich jetzt sage… ich hoffe ich bereue es nicht. Aber … Geben Sie sich mir zu erkennen."

„Möchten Sie das wirklich?", raunte er samtig und mit heftig klopfendem Herzen.

Und Hermine nickte.

„Severus!", rief ihn seine Großmutter. „In welchem Jahr bist Du doch gleich eingeschult worden?"

Hermine musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Sie sind jemals eingeschult worden?"

Er schmunzelte. „Komisch, ich kam mir immer schon so klug vor." Dann drehte er sich um und verließ sie in Richtung Wohnzimmer und seiner Großmutter nicht schreiend antworten zu müssen.

Am Montag drauf nickte Hermine erst mal auf dem Bett ein. Sie merkte auch nicht, wie die Tür aufging und jemand reinkam. Sie wurde wach gestreichelt.

Schließlich legte sich der Mann neben sie und er begann mit seinem Fingerrücken über ihre Wange zu streicheln. Für Hermine ein wunderschönes Gefühl.

Er rückte immer näher und schließlich legten sich seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre. Hermine atmete genüsslich in seinen Mund. Einen Fremden zu küssen war schon sehr eigenartig, aber sie hatte in sich so eine Ahnung, wer er war. War es Snapes Weise sich zu erkennen zu geben. Sie schnupperte, doch der Mann roch nur frisch gewaschen.

Sie gab sich dem Kuss hin. Seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer und streichelte äußerst sinnlich ihre Lippen und bald wanderten die Lippen über ihr Kinn und ihren Hals zu ihren Brüsten.

Das Öl war wieder da und Hermines Brüste wurden weich eingeölt und geschmeidig gestreichelt. Hermine hatte eigentlich immer gedacht, sie sei dort nicht sonderlich empfindlich, aber sie nahm ihre Vermutung zurück. Es war toll.

Er machte weiter und ölte ihren Bauch und ihre zarten Hügel zwischen den Beinen ein bevor er begann sich, sie weiter küssend, an ihr zu reiben. Hermine entfuhr ein gurrender Laut und sie fing seinen Mund wieder ein. Sie hatte so lange nicht mehr geküsst und der Kuss mit Ron war so kurz, der zählte nicht.

Sie drehte sich auf den Mann und sich an ihm reibend ließ sie seinen Ständer in sich verschwinden. Hermine entfuhr ihr ein befriedigendes Ächzen. Sie setzte sich auf und der Mann nahm seine Hände weg und ließ sie gewähren. Sie ritt ihn hart und bald musste sie nach seinen Händen greifen um sich daran festhalten zu können. In ihr stieg das Kribbeln hoch und mit einem weiteren gurgelnden Laut kam sie explosionsartig.

Noch während sie kam, packte der Mann sie hart an der Hüfte und fickte sie unglaublich schnell durch. Hermines Körper wurde durchgeschüttelt und so konnten ihre Sterne länger bleiben. Blitzschnell drehte der Mann sie dann weg und auf alle Viere um und schob sich fest von hinten in sie. Dann ging es weiter. Hermine keuchte und stöhnte und wusste gar nicht wohin mit alle ihren Gefühlen. Er fasste um sie herum und vergrub seinen Daumen auf ihrem Kitzler und Hermine spürte es noch einmal kommen. Ihre schönen Sterne.

Schnaufend kam der Mann schließlich in ihr und sie spürte ihn zucken und sich ein wenig winden. Dann ließ er ihre Hüfte los und sie sank aufs Bett.

Nach einer Minute hatte sich der Atem des Mannes beruhigt und er stand auf und zog sich an. Auf dem Weg zur Tür hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."

Dann ging die Tür auf, der Schatten ging durch und die Tür schloss sich wieder.

Hermine saß fassungslos auf dem Bett.

Er war es gewesen.

Snape.

Ihre Hände fuhren behutsam zu ihren Brüsten und sie versuchte die Gefühle von vorhin noch einmal in ihr aufleben zu lassen. Doch der Schock saß zu tief und Hermine ließ ihre Hände enttäuscht wieder sinken.

Komm zurück, dachte sie zaghaft, doch natürlich kam er nicht wieder.

Sie war auf ihm geritten, entfuhr es ihrem Verstand fassungslos. Und er hatte so einen wunderwunderschönen, perfekt funktionierenden Schwanz. Unglaublich. Sie konnte fast alles damit anstellen, ohne dass er nachließ. Sie erinnerte an Snapes Geräusche, die Laute, die ihm entflohen waren als sie seinen Ständer eingeölt hatte. Was hatte er gedacht?

Meine Schülerin ölt mich gerade ein? Oder Miss Granger oder eine Frau oder sogar Hermine…ölt mich gerade ein?

Ihr war nun sehr klar, dass er nicht das erste Mal bei ihr gewesen war. Wenn sie sich recht entsann waren es insgesamt 3 Mal gewesen. Das erste Mal hatte sie ihn reiten dürfen, beim zweiten Mal hatte er ihren Po eingeölt und jetzt beim dritten Mal auch.

Oh, und wie sehr er mich erregt hat!, dachte Hermine sanft.

So unglaublich erregt. Er hätte alles mit mir machen dürfen. Alles.

Er war so geschickt mit seinen Händen und so elegant und kraftvoll in seiner Art. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass er er war, kam ihr vieles selbstverständlich vor. Natürlich war er er. Sie hätte es doch wissen müssen, erkennen müssen! Warum war sie so blind gewesen?

Die Tür ging auf und eine Stimme sagte: „Hey, ich bins, Süße."

Doch Hermine war zu voll von Gedanken als dass sie sich auf Dean hätte konzentrieren können.

„Tut mir leid, Dean, heute wird das nichts. Ich bin zu verwirrt."

„Weswegen?", fragte Deans Stimme.

„Es ist jemand hier gewesen, der mich durcheinander bringt."

„Harry?"

„Wie? Äh, nein, natürlich nicht. Harry würde hier nie aufkreuzen. Nein, jemand anderes."

„Wer?"

„Das kann ich Dir nicht sagen", antwortete Hermine, „aber ich werde jetzt auch gehen. Ich muss meinen Kopf freikriegen."

Deans Stimme klang enttäuscht. „Na gut, dann machen Sie sich mal frei, Miss Granger."

„Danke. Dean. Das nächste Mal wird kommen."

„Toll, ich habe nämlich wirklich Lust auf Dich. Bye." Dann war er wieder weg.

Hermine zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer. Es war noch nicht einmal 9 Uhr und bereits stockduster draußen. Hermine zog ihre Jacke an und wickelte sich einen Schal um den Hals. Dann ging sie nach draußen auf die Hogwarts Ländereien und setzte sich auf einen Stein. Der kalte Wind und das konzentrierte Starren in die Dunkelheit lösten einige Gedanken.

„Ich bins, Harry, nicht erschrecken", sagte eine leise Männerstimme hinter ihr. Hermine erschrak sich tatsächlich nicht.

„Setz Dich Harry. Bist Du alleine?"

„Ja." Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Ich bin ein Unglücksrabe", sagte Hermine tonlos.

Harry lachte leise. „Wem sagst Du das?"

„Fang Du an", bat Hermine.

„Ich habe Ginny betrogen", sagte Harry knapp.

Hermine blickte in seine Richtung. „Das ist nicht ok."

„Es tat mir auch schon 3 Minuten später furchtbar leid."

„Das ist doch schon mal was", sagte Hermine trocken.

Sie hörte Harry schnauben.

„Wer war es?", fragte Hermine.

Eine Pause trat ein. Dann sagte Harry. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Hermines Herz begann furchtbar zu schmerzen. Sie verstand.

Sie fasste sich an die Brust und griff hart in ihre Jacke als ob das helfen könnte den Schmerz zu lindern.

„Ich war es, Harry", sagte Hermine mit belegter Stimme.

Sein Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum und er sagte nach einer langen Weile: „Warum tun wir nur alles das, was wir tun?"

„Wir sind Menschen, wir machen Fehler. Manchmal auch bewusst, obwohl wir es besser wissen müssten."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir uns dann lebendig fühlen."

„Machst Du diese Sache um Dich lebendig zu fühlen, Mine?"

„Auch. Begehrt werden, ein bisschen das Gefühl von Macht, Lust auf Sex, auf Vergnügen und der Wunsch nach absoluter Entspannung."

„Ich verstehe Dich."

„Warum bist Du zu „ihr" gegangen?"

„Ich wollte endlich mal was machen ohne mich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Vor niemandem."

„Und jetzt möchtest Du Dich vor Dir selbst rechtfertigen", sagte Hermine trocken.

„Ja."

Eine längere Pause entstand in der Hermine und Harry über alles nachdachten. Harry sprach zuerst wieder. „Wie viele Kerle waren bei Dir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. So um die 20."

„Fühlt man sich da als Frau nicht wie eine Schlampe oder Nutte?"

Severus, der einige Meter weiter im Dunkeln stand und zuhörte, wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Sie kam.

„Nein, Harry. Nicht jede Frau fühlt sich sofort dreckig wenn sie mit mehreren Männern schläft. Ich mache es ja nicht, weil ich dafür bezahlt werde."

„Aha."

„Was war eigentlich Dein erster Gedanke als Du „die Frau" gevögelt hast?"

„Ich habe gedacht: Was tue ich hier eigentlich?"

„Wie oft warst Du bei mir? Zwei Mal?"

„Zwei Mal."

Hermine schnaubte leise. „Ach Harry….", sagte sie dann bedächtig. „Mach das nie wieder. Du liebst Ginny doch, oder?"

Harry nickte. „Ja."

„Dann lass es sein, Mensch. Wenn Dir irgendwas im Leben fehlt, dass lass Ginny es nicht ausbaden. Ich habe gerade so eine Ahnung, wer Du warst. Sollte ich Dich noch jemals wieder bei mir sehen, dann schmeiße ich Dich aus dem Raum. Ist das klar?"

Harry streichelte sanft Hermines Rücken. „Du bist umwerfend, Minchen."

„Du bist der Einzige, der so denkt."

„Bin ich nicht."

„Doch, aber es macht mich froh, dass Du wenigstens so denkst."

„Du bist jetzt dran. Was macht Dich zum Unglücksraben?"

„Ich verzettel mich in unlösbaren Problemen."

„Ich höre." Harry starrte wieder wie Hermine in die Ferne.

„Jemand ist bei mir aufgekreuzt. Er bringt mich durcheinander."

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich erzähle es Dir, aber ich nenne keinen Namen. Also: Jemand war zwei Mal bei mir und es war … hm … (Hermine wurde rot) … phantastisch. Durch einen Zufall fand er raus, dass ich ich bin. Und er unterhielt sich mit mir und ließ mit einem Mal in einem Nebensatz einfließen, dass er von mir wusste. Später haben wir uns noch mal unterhalten und ich bat ihn sich das nächste Mal zu erkennen zu geben. Und er hat es getan - Nachdem wir ein drittes Mal miteinander geschlafen haben."

„Wie?"

„Er hat sich schlicht und einfach von mir verabschiedet."

„Du hast seine Stimme wieder erkannt!"

„Ich würde sie spielend unter Tausenden erkennen." Hermine kratzte sich am Knie und der Stoff gab ein leises Geräusch von sich.

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich habe ü-ber-haupt keine Ahnung."

„Er wird wiederkommen", mutmaßte Harry.

„Bestimmt."

„Und was ist an dem Arrangement so schlimm?"

„Hogwarts ist der Garten Eden und er ist einer der Äpfel", sagte Hermine in melodramatischem Ton und lachte abfällig.

„Filch?", grinste Harry.

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern blickte ihn böse an, was er in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. „Ich schaue Dich grad böse an, Harry."

Harry lachte. „Ok. Ich fühle mich erdolcht."

„Gut."

„Also Filch ist es nicht."

„Nein. Aber fang nicht an zu raten, denn ich werde nie etwas ausplaudern", seufzte Hermine.

„Der Typ, der sich zu erkennen gegeben hat", begann Harry, „Du magst ihn irgendwie."

„Ja. Und jetzt habe ich Angst beim nächsten Mal vorher schon zu wissen, dass er das ist."

„Weil?"

„…ich mich dann nicht mehr als die anonyme Unbekannte aufspielen kann."

Harry lachte.

„Ich…", begann Hermine aber brach ab. Dann versuchte sie es wieder. „Ich…."

„Ja?"

„Ich habe unheimlich Angst zärtlich werden zu wollen, Harry. Ihn zu verschrecken."

Severus hielt fassungslos den Atem an.

„War er denn nie zärtlich zu Dir?", fragte Harry.

„Ich fand schon. Vorhin hat er mich geküsst. Mich hat noch niemand dort in dem Raum geküsst."

Harry dachte nach.

Severus atmete befreit auf. Ich war der erste, der sie dort so geküsst hat?

„Was denkst Du, Harry?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ich überlege, ob wir uns bemerkt hätten, wenn wir uns geküsst hätten."

„Bestimmt", sagt Hermine energisch. „Ich bin in meinem Leben erst von 3 Kerlen geküsst worden. Die kann ich mir noch merken."

„3 Kerle nur? Wer denn?"

„Ron, von dem Kerl von eben und von Dir."

„War ich der Erste?"

„Nein. Das war Ron."

„Hältst Du uns Kerle irgendwie auseinander?"

Hermine lachte leise. „Ich gebe Euch Namen."

„Wie heiße ich, wenn ich der bin, der Du glaubst."

„Du bist der Klassiker."

Harry lachte leise. „Na, damit kann ich leben. Und der andere Kerl?"

„Der Willige."

„Wieso?"

„Weil er alles mitgemacht hat. Er hat mich tun lassen. Bisher waren alle eher fordernd."

„Was für andere Namen gibt's noch?"

„Die Ruhe, der Tanz, der Süße, der Kuschler, der Heftige."

„Der Tanz?"

„Ja, der Tanz. Er klimperte immer mit seinen Fingern auf meiner Haut herum. Als würd er tanzen."

Harry lachte wieder. „Und ich bin der Klassiker."

„Ja, genau. Du hast als erstes ganz klassisch meinen Hals geküsst und meine Brüste gestreichelt, wie in klassischer Sexliteratur eben."

„Will ich wissen wie „nicht-klassisch" geht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht?", grinste Hermine kess. „Ich kann Dir gerne davon erzählen, aber ich bleibe dabei, dass ich Dich achtkantig rausschmeiße, wenn Du noch mal wiederkommst."

„Sag mir einfach wie grottenschlecht ich war, dann werde ich nicht wiederkommen."

„Harry, Du warst sehr süß, wirklich, aber bitte komm nicht wieder."

„Danke, Hermine."

„Hermine, hm?"

„Ja, Du bist grad so vernünftig, da passt Dein Spitzname einfach nicht."

Severus löste sich aus dem Schatten, drehte sich geräuschlos um und ging lautlos wieder zurück ins Schloss.

Am Donnerstag kam Dean wieder und Hermine ließ sich von Dean einfach nur richtig mit Anstand und Stil ficken. Ohne Schnickschnack und Fummeleien. Danach fühlten sich beide saumäßig gut und sie hatten neue Energie getankt.

Dean zog sich wieder an. „Was war eigentlich am Montag los?"

„Snape ist hier aufgetaucht."

„Was?", lachte Dean entsetzt.

„Er hatte mir vor ein paar Tagen durch die Blume gesagt, dass er hier von weiß und ich habe ihn gebeten, dass er sich zu erkennen geben soll, falls er mich besucht. Dann habe ich Montag phantastischen Sex mit einem Kerl gehabt und insgeheim wusste ich, dass er es ist und als er ging hat er gesagt: Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."

„Unglaublich", staunte Dean.

„Ja. Du wirst verstehen, dass ich total verwirrt war."

„Auf jeden Fall." Es gab ein Geräusch. „Ich habe Dir eine kleine Packung Schokonougat mitgebracht."

„Das ist lieb. Danke Dean."

„Na dann will ich mal. Tschüss Mine."

„Tschüss Dean."

Nachdem Dean weg war trank Hermine einen Schluck Hygienetrank und entspannte sich wieder. Solchen Sex wie gerade eben fand sie himmlisch. Schnell, heftig, und mit viel Schweiß. Einfach gut.

Als nächstes kam der Raser zu Besuch und danach der Heftige.

Als Hermine das Geld zählte fiel sie fast hinten über. 18 Galleonen! Wow.

Dann ging Hermine zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

„Guten Abend Miss Granger", sagte eine leise Stimme um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

„Guten Abend Professor", erwiderte Hermine ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Wo waren Sie?"

„Das wissen Sie doch." Sie drehte sich um. Er stand direkt vor ihr und hatte seine Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Seine Mimik schien interessiert.

„Ich frage das in meiner Eigenschaft als neugieriger Lehrer."

„Ich war Lernen, Sir."

Snape sagte nichts über diese offensichtliche Lüge und schmunzelte.

„Darf ich mal fragen, was Ihnen eigentlich alles geschenkt wird?", erkundigte er sich.

„Meist Geld. Aber ich habe auch schon Schokolade, eine Tintenfässchen, geweißtes Pergament, einen Federkiel von Fawkes und eine Flasche Wein bekommen."

„Wie viel Geld pro Abend bekommen Sie so?"

„Heute war es unglaublich viel. 18 Galleonen, Sir."

Snape schien beeindruckt. „Das ist eine Menge Geld."

„Warum sind Sie noch unterwegs?"

„Wir Lehrer haben die wöchentliche Aufgabe überprüfende Rundgänge durchs Schloss zu machen."

„Aha. Und jetzt ist Ihre Schicht."

„Genau", sagte Snape.

„Dann geh ich mal zurück. Ich muss noch Ihren Aufsatz anfangen", sagte Hermine.

„Tun Sie das. Ich begleite Sie."

Severus ging neben Hermine her in Richtung Turm. Es kam ihnen niemand mehr entgegen. Severus merkte, dass er ziemlich nah neben ihr herlief und er fand es irgendwie schön. Es schien vertraut.

„Sir, darf ich mal grad was Unterrichtsbezogenes fragen?", sagte Hermine.

„Immer dürfen Sie das."

„Ich hatte gerade eine Idee. Der Trank der Empathie. Das Mondsteinpulver kommt doch rein, damit es die Wirkung verlängert, nicht?"

„Stimmt."

„Aber warum tut man dann keine gemahlenen Ameisenbeine rein?"

Snape schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte er: „Das ist eine berechtigte Frage, Miss Granger. Das müsste ich erst erforschen. Aber ich werde es herausfinden."

Sie bestiegen die letzte Treppe vor der fetten Dame.

„Sollen wir es zusammen herausfinden, Miss Granger?"

„Gemeinsam forschen?"

„Ja."

„Gerne."

„Kommen Sie morgen Abend zu mir ins Labor. Um 7. In Ordnung?"

„Ja."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

„Gute Nacht, Sir." Hermine wandte sich an die fette Dame. „Concredo magico", sagte sie und wurde eingelassen.

Snape blickte ihr nach und ging die Stufen wieder runter.

Kapitel 5 – der zweite Keller?

Hermine sah Snape am nächsten Tag erst wieder als sie zu ihm in sein Labor kam. Sie trug Blue Jeans und einen dunkelgrünen Pullover.

„Guten Abend, Sir."

Er blickte an ihr hinunter. Auffällig.

„Sir?", fragte Hermine und fühlte sich etwas unwohl.

„Kommen Sie rein." Er trat zur Seite.

Hermine ging an ihm vorbei in den Raum.

Dann begannen sie.

Hermine stand schließlich am Labortisch und häckselte sorgsam 3 Orangen klein, die in den Trank kamen um den Geschmack zu verbessern.

„Wie läuft's hier?", fragte Snape hinter ihr.

„Gut. Ich bin gleich fertig, Sir."

Severus starrte auf Miss Grangers Haar und, da sie einen Zopf trug, auf ihre weiche Nackenhaut.

Oh, man könnte sie dort wunderbar küssen, dachte Severus innerlich seufzend. Was für ein Geräusch würde sie dann wohl machen?

Ohne sein Zutun legten sich seine Lippen auf die Stelle, die er angestarrt hatte. Ihrem Mund entfuhr ein Summen. Er bewegte langsam seine Lippen und verteilte warme Küsse.

Sie erschauderte und raunte leise auf.

Severus nahm ihren Zopf und legte ihn auf der Schulter ab und beugte sich zur anderen hinunter. Er küsste ihre Haut wieder und spürte wie ihr Wille nachließ. Mutiger fasste er an ihre Hüfte und drehte sie zu sich herum. Ihre Augen waren groß und wunderbar braun. Vertrauensvoll sah sie ihn an, so dass er hart schlucken musste. Dann beugte er sich wieder zu ihr hinunter und begann ihre Lippen zu küssen. Praktisch sofort erwiderte sie den Kuss und ließ ihn die Heftigkeit bestimmen.

Severus wollte nicht leidenschaftlich küssen. Er wollte Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Bedächtig spielten ihre Münder miteinander und schließlich spürte er wie ihre Arme ihn umfassten. Er zog sie mit einem eleganten Ruck näher zu sich heran und Hermine atmete schwer in seinen Mund aus.

Oh ja, dachte Severus und er merkte, dass sein Schwanz sich verhärtete. Scheinbar merkte sie das auch, denn sie rieb sich ein wenig an ihm.

„Oh Gott, ja", stöhnte sie verhalten.

Severus Hände schlüpften flink unter ihren Pullover und streichelten ihre warme Bauchhaut. Sofort wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher.

„Ich will Dich", sagte Severus ohne eigenes Zutun.

„Dann mach."

Ihre Zustimmung ließ seinen Ständer noch weiter erhärten. Ohne sie vorzuwarnen apparierte Severus mit Hermine in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Ich liebe Ausnahmegenehmigungen", murmelte er und drückte sie immer noch küssend aufs Bett. Er ließ von ihr um sich zu entkleiden und Hermine nutzte die Zeit um aus ihrer Jeans zu schlüpfen.

Dann war sein Körper wieder da. Er küsste sie wieder und Hermine dachte noch: Oh, man, wie sehr mich sein Kuss erregt! Dann zog Snape ihr den Pullover über den Kopf und starrte ihren Körper an. „Dich dabei zu sehen ist so viel großartiger als wenn ich den Sinn Sehen nicht gebrauchen kann."

Als Antwort zog sie ihn zu sich aufs Bett und vergrub ihren Kopf an seinem Hals. Severus spürte wie sie tief ein- und ausatmete. Ihre Finger fanden seine Brusthaare und vergruben sich darin. „Oh, ich will Dich", stöhnte sie sehnsüchtig.

Severus griff in den Bund ihres Slips und zog ihn ihr mit einer weiten Bewegung von ihren Beinen.

Er blickte auf ihre Möse. Sein Ständer war eh schon da und er konnte nicht noch härter werden. Er sah, dass Hermine ihn ansah. Seinen Ständer. Er sah ihren bewundernden Blick. „Ich will Dich ficken", entfuhr ihm. Es erschauderte sie erneut, dann nickte sie heftig.

Er packte ihre beiden Fesseln und zog sie mit einem Ruck auf den Rücken. Dann legte er sich zwischen ihre Beine und schob sich heftig und kraftvoll in sie. Ihr entfuhr ein aufgegeiltes Wimmern.

Ihre Hände fanden halt in seinem Rücken und während er begann sie zu nehmen, krallten sie sich in seiner Haut fest. Bald schon schrie sie leise und ihre Muskeln schlossen sich fest um seinen Ständer während sie kam. Ihre Reaktion dies Mal sehen zu können war berauschend und es nahm ihn mit und trug ihn über den Rand.

Sein Körper wurde überrannt von diesem Prickeln und er schaffte es, noch ein paar Mal in sie zu stoßen, bevor er sich entlud. Das berauschende Gefühl hielt an und er hielt still um es so lange wie möglich in sich zu haben. Ihre Haut an seiner war heiß und sie schwitzte bereits und er hörte ihr Wimmern und ihr heftiges Atmen und bei Gott, ja, er liebte all das hier. Mit ihr zu schlafen, sie zu ficken, war das wunderbarste Gefühl der Welt.

Sein Körper hielt ihn nicht mehr und bevor er ihr mit seinem Gewicht weh tat, ließ er sich neben sie sinken.

Sein Herz klopfte heftig und er fasste sich auf die Stelle. „Oh Mensch", seufzte er. Dann hörte er sie leise lachen. „Es ist beängstigend aber irgendwie toll. Dieses Herzklopfen. Nicht?"

Er konnte nur nicken.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er kurz in ihre, musste lächeln und zog sie dann in die Kuhle seiner Achseln. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Das war unglaublich toll", sagte sie.

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. „Das finde ich auch."

Der Februar und der März vergingen fast rasend schnell und schon bald standen die Osterferien vor der Tür. 2 Wochen ohne Schule und Hermine hatte sich fest vorgenommen nur zu Lernen.

Harry, Ginny, Ron und sie hatten sich im Grimmauldplatz „eingemietet", wie Hermine es nannte und am Ostersonntag sollten Albus, Minerva, Arthur, Molly und die Zwillinge kommen und alle wollten gemeinsam das Osterfest feiern.

Gesagt – getan.

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine verbrachten sehr lustige Tage in Harrys Zuhause. Sie spielten Poker, Skat und verschiedene Brettspiele, die Hermine allesamt aus ihrem Elternhaus entführt hatte, da sie keinen Bock mehr hatte auf Koboldstein oder Exploding snap.

Ron und Ginny verstanden die Spiele schnell und so zockten sie um die Wette.

Hermine vermisste Snape. Der Abend mit ihm, der in seinem Bett, war auch der Einzige gewesen und er war nicht mehr bei ihr aufgetaucht. Als Snape-Ersatz hatte sie Ron auserkoren, der das am ersten Tag des Grimmauldplatzes noch nicht so ganz verinnerlicht hatte.

In der ersten Nacht ließ Hermine ihn in Ruhe, aber als sie ihn am morgen beim Frühstück alleine in der Küche vorfand, erklärte sie ihm seine „Aufgaben". Ron mochte in der Schule nicht unbedingt der strebsamste und fleißigste sein, aber als er Hermines Wünsche begriff, ging ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht auf. Dann spielte er genervt und sagte: „Wenn Du meinst!"

Hermine versuchte sich in streng und grinste. „Ja, Ron. Du kannst nicht immer glauben, dass ich mich schon alleine vergnüge, Du musst auch etwas dafür tun", herrschte sie ihn an.

„Hab ja gesagt: wenn Du meinst. Aber bin ich es immer nur, der Dich vögeln soll? Das ist nämlich echt anstrengend."

Hermine trat langsam auf ihn zu und wurde zuckersüß. „Wenn Du breitbeinig vor mir liegst, Ron….das ist doch nicht anstrengend, oder?"

Ron trat auch näher. „Schon möglich. Was hast Du denn vor?"

„Du massierst doch gerne, nicht?"

„Hm…ja."

„Ich auch." Dann zwinkerte sie.

„Hast mich überredet. Ich komm um 12 zu Dir."

Hermine nickte und war bloß froh, dass Ginny und Harry ein gemeinsames Zimmer bezogen hatten und sie, Hermine, alleine schlief.

Ron besuchte Hermine von da ab jede Nacht und sie verbrachten Stunden um Stunden mit Sex und streicheln und küssen und lecken und verwöhnen und massieren.

Rons Laune war auf einem absoluten Hoch am Tag, was Harry und Ginny partout nicht verstanden. Besonders vermerkte sich Ginny den Tag im Kalender als im Tagespropheten stand, dass die Hollyhead Harpers den Titel um die Meisterschaft verloren hatten und Ron das nur mit: „Tja, ist ja eigentlich auch egal", kommentierte.

5 Tage nach dem Bezug des Grimmauldplatzes hörten Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny, wie die Eingangstür ging. Dann hörten sie ein leises „Homenum Revelio" und eine Frauenstimme, die sagte: „Aha. Siehst Du?"

Dann ging die Küchentür auf. Es waren Eleanor Prince und Severus Snape. Das Erstaunen war groß.

„Mrs. Prince!", rief Hermine erfreut und stand auf. Ihr war ihr Aufzug ein bisschen peinlich, denn sie trug nur eine schwarze Leggins und ein rotes Longshirt darüber. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, die ihr über die Schultern hinabhingen.

„Oh, Hermine", Mrs. Prince nahm Hermine sogar leicht in den Arm. „Du siehst wieder wirklich bezaubernd aus."

„Oh, nein, das ist mein schlimmster Aufzug, Mrs. Prince. Das dürfen eigentlich nur Harry, Ron und Ginny sehen."

Hermine blickte auf Snape, der sie lächelnd musterte. „Guten Morgen, Professor."

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger." Er nickte den anderen zu. „Potter, Weasley, Miss Ginny."

„Hallo Professor."

Mrs. Prince ließ ihre Handtasche auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen und setzte sich. „Wir wollten Sie überraschen. Ist es uns gelungen?"

„Auf jeden Fall, Ma'am", sagte Ron und biss hungrig in sein Frühstücksei. Er braucht Proteine, dachte Hermine total belustigt.

„Möchten Sie auch noch etwas frühstücken?", fragte sie die Neuankömmlinge dann höflich.

Beide schüttelten den Kopf und Snape sagte: „Großmutter, ich würde mich gerne frischmachen. Bleibst Du noch hier oder soll ich Dir erst Dein Zimmer zeigen?"

„Ich bleibe hier, Schatz. Geh Du nur."

Dann verschwand Snape.

Bald war Ron mit Essen fertig und Harry, Ginny und Ron gingen nach draußen um die Quidditschsaison einzuläuten. In der Küche blieben Mrs. Prince und Hermine über.

„Möchten Sie Kaffee, Ma'am?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Ja, gerne."

Hermine stand auf und nahm eine große Kaffeetasse aus einem der Hängeschränke. Am Tisch goss sie, ganz Hausfrau, die Tasse dann voll. Mrs. Prince beobachtete sie dabei und lächelte.

„Stellen Sie Ihr Licht nicht unter den Scheffel, Hermine. Sie sehen unglaublich bezaubernd aus."

„Danke, Ma'am."

„Hören Sie bitte auf mich Ma'am zu nennen. Nennen Sie mich Eleanor."

Hermine lächelte und nickte. Dann setzte sie sich wieder und schob Eleanor die Tasse rüber.

Eine Weile betrachtete Eleanor Hermine. Dann sagte sie. „Wie lange geht das Schuljahr eigentlich?"

„Bis Ende Juni."

„Und dann? Dann sind sie nicht mehr Severus' Schülerin, oder?"

„Ja. Wieso?"

„Nur so."

Die Küchentür ging auf und Snape betrat den Raum. Er hatte nasse Haare, eine schwarze Hose an und ein schwarzes Hemd, dessen Ärmel er über die Ellenbogen aufgerollt hatte. Hermine fand ihn in diesem Aufzug extrem sexy.

„Oh", sagte Snape erfreut. „Kaffee."

„Möchten Sie auch eine Tasse, Sir?", fragte Hermine und stand schon auf.

„Gerne."

Hermine nahm eine weitere Tasse aus dem Hängeschrank und setzte sich wieder. Dann goss sie auch die zweite Tasse voll.

Bevor Hermine sie ihm hinschieben konnte, streckte er seinen rechten Arm aus und zog sie zu sich hinüber. Dabei fiel Hermines Blick auf sein Todessermal. Obwohl eine tragische Geschichte dahinter steckte, fand Hermine die Tätowierung ebenfalls sehr sexy.

Eleanor bemerkte Hermines Blick auf ihren Enkel und ihren Gesichtsausdruck, der seltsam süffisant wirkte. Naja. Ihr Enkel war ja auch ein gutaussehender, großer, eleganter Mann.

Dann blickte sie ihren Enkelsohn an und sie staunte erst recht: Severus sah wehmütig aus.

Eleanor war dieser Gesichtsausdruck an ihm neu. Warum war er wehmütig? Wegen Hermine? Keine Frage, Hermine war sehr, sehr hübsch, aber sie war seine Schülerin und Severus würde niemals….nein, nie! Vielleicht fand er sie selbst auch einfach nur sehr reizvoll.

Hermine stand auf. „Ich ziehe mir jetzt erst mal was Anständiges an."

Dann ging sie.

Eleanor blickte Severus an. „Was hast Du, Enkelsohn?"

„Nichts, Großmutter", sagte Severus unbekümmert.

„Hermine ist sehr hübsch, findest Du nicht auch."

„Sie ist nicht mein Typ."

Eleanor blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ist sie nicht?"

„Nein", antwortete Severus schlicht.

„Auf welchen Typ Frau stehst Du eigentlich?"

„Blond sollte sie sein und groß und schlank."

Eine Pause trat ein, in der Eleanor enttäuscht über die Vorstellungen ihres Enkels nachdachte.

Dann sagte sie: „Schade."

„Wieso?", fragte Snape.

„Hermine gefällt mir. Sie würde sehr gut zu Dir passen."

Severus Augenbraue hob ich. „Ist das Dein Ernst, Großmutter?"

„Natürlich."

Hermine betrat die Küche wieder und trug diesmal eine gelbe Caprihose, ein schwarzes Shirt und Ballerinas. „So", sagte sie. „Jetzt bin ich passend gekleidet."

„Das sieht auch entzückend aus."

„Danke Eleanor."

Severus sah sie verdutzt an, schwieg aber und betrachtete Hermine wieder. Sie sah toll aus. Sexy und einfach sehr hübsch. Er wusste nicht, weshalb er seiner Großmutter gerade so einen Schwachsinn erzählt hatte. Vielleicht einfach nur, weil sie dann Ruhe gab.

Plötzlich kam Ron wieder in die Küche. Er stellte seinen Besen in eine Ecke und ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser raus und trank. Dann ging er zu Hermine und blieb hinter ihr stehen. Er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und bewegte die Finger gedankenverloren. Was er tat war schon so selbstverständlich geworden, dass weder Hermine noch Ron darüber nachdachten. Eleanor sah das und war enttäuscht. Hermine und Ron waren ein Paar! Wie schade! Aber eigentlich fand Severus sie ja auch gar nicht hübsch. Was für ein Jammer aber auch.

Auch in dieser Nacht besuchte Ron Hermine und sie und er hatten wieder sehr befriedigenden Sex. Dann verschwand Ron wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Hermine taperte danach ins Bad um sich die Haare zu kämmen, so dass sie morgen keine große Arbeit mit dem Entwirren hatte.

Als sie die Badezimmertür aufstieß, knallte die Tür gegen etwas. Ein ersticktes Raunen folgte. „Wer zum Teufel…?", fragte Snapes Stimme und dann blickte um die Tür herum. „Ach Sie sind es."

„Ja, Sir. Entschuldigung. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen."

„Ich ging ja auch nicht davon aus, dass ich um halb 3 morgens noch abschließen muss um mir die Zähne zu putzen."

Hermine blickte ihn an. Und dann an ihm runter. Er trug lediglich eine graugestreifte Pyjamahose. Jetzt war sie irritiert. Dann fiel ihr eine Frage ein, die er ihr nie beantwortet hatte. „Sir, wieso sind Sie eigentlich nicht wieder zu mir gekommen nach dem Abend im Labor?"

Während Snape mechanisch das Handtuch wieder aufhängte blickte er sie starr an.

Dass er nicht antwortete ließ nur einen Schluss zu. „War es nicht schön?"

Er sagte immer noch nichts.

Hermine seufzte leicht entnervt und sagte: „Na dann nicht." Dann drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei ins Bad um an ihre Haarbürste zu kommen. Er ließ es zu.

Hermine kämmte sich die Haare, band sie in einen Zopf und ging schließlich an ihm vorbei wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie verschloss die Tür fest von innen und zog sich nackt aus.

Dann legte sie sich aufs Bett und gab sich ihren Phantasien hin, während sie sich selbst zum Höhepunkt streichelte. Severus spielte in ihrem Kopf dabei eine große Rolle.

Bald war auch schon Ostern wieder vorbei und alle taten, was sie tun mussten.

Am Montag nach den Ferien stieg Hermine um kurz vor 8 die Kellertreppe hinab und machte sich bereit zum Entspannen.

Sehr schnell ging die Tür auf und ein Mann betrat ihren Raum. Er entkleidete sich und setzte sich dann zu Hermine aufs Bett. Diesmal begann er ihr Gesicht abzutasten und Hermine atmete prüfend ein. Der Geruch kam ihr bekannt vor. Er war schon mal bei ihr gewesen. Der Ruhige.

Zaghaft glitten seine Finger über ihr Gesicht und blieben an ihren Lippen hängen. Seine zweite Hand folgte und strich über ihr Dekolleté und ihre Brustwarzen und schließlich leckte er mit kleinen kurzen Bewegungen darüber. Dann nahm er eine ihrer Brustwarzen in den Mund und saugte daran herum. Seine Hände schlossen sich um die beiden Brüste und drückten sie fest zusammen. Immer und immer wieder leckte und saugte der Mann Hermines Brüste und sie fühlte sich einfach sehr sexy bei dem Gefühl.

Schließlich drückte er sie weiter aufs Bett und zog sie auf sich. Er schnappte sich Hermines nun hängende Brüste mit seinen Händen und mit seinen Lippen und zog nun nasse Bahnen über ihre Brusthaut mit seiner Zunge.

Hermine tastete hinter sich und spürte seinen Ständer. Sie ließ sich sinken und der Ständer schob sich in sie. Ein Raunen entfuhr dem Mann und Hermine machte es sich auf seiner Hüfte bequem.

Er umfasste ihre Taille mit seinen Händen und ließ seinen Mund immer noch an einer Brustwarze als Hermine begann ihn sanft zu reiten.

Sein Schwanz füllte sie schön aus. Hermine fühlte sich wohl.

Ihr war bewusst, dass sie diese Stellung nicht sehr lange mitmachen konnte, weil sie so immer sehr schnell kam und just da war es auch zu spät. Eine warme Welle überspülte Hermine und sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Ihr Körper wurde eingeholt und überrannt.

Der Mann bäumte sich auf um ihr zu helfen, seinen Ständer noch tiefer in sich zu fühlen, aber da war es für Hermine bereits zu spät. Sie stützte sich neben seinem Kopf ab und begann den Mann schnell und heftig zu ficken. Der Mann stöhnte auf und wieder kam Hermine die Stimme bekannt vor.

Sie fickte ihn heftig und schnell presste der Mann Hermine auf seine Hüfte und kam mit einem tiefen Stöhnen. Er ergoss sich. Hermine zog ihre inneren Muskeln zusammen um ihm eine längere Zeit genießen zu geben. Ob es klappte, wusste sie nicht, denn der Mann blieb starr unter ihr liegen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Hermine erhob sich und ließ sich neben dem Mann sinken. Der Kerl streichelte kurz ihren Oberschenkel klopfte zwei Mal darauf so als wolle Danke sagen und dann erhob er sich und zog sich an. Schon war er verschwunden.

Der zweite Mann des Abends war der Zaghafte und Hermine dachte während des Fickens nur daran, dass 1) der Kerl schon lange nicht mehr da gewesen war und 2) ihm mal jemand beibringen müsste, dass Frauen nicht wie eine kostbare Vase angefasst werden sollten/brauchten/durften, weil sie dann vielleicht dabei gar nichts spürten.

Als Hermine um halb 10 die Tür von innen verschloss und das Licht anmachte, staunte sie nicht schlecht.

Sie hatte 12 Galleonen bekommen und ein…äh? Was war das denn? Ein Schlüsselbund? Hermine hob es hoch und betrachtete es. Am Bund waren 2 normale Muggelschlüssel für Zylinderschlösser und 3 Zaubererschlüssel. Alle Schlüssel hatten einen andersfarblichen Kopf. Am Bund war außerdem noch ein recht exklusiver Anhänger in Form von 2 Buchstaben. Sie waren goldverziert und sehr edel. Es waren die Buchstaben DM.

Hermine überlegte. Welcher Kerl hatte die Initialen DM? Ach so, na klar. Das war Malfoys Schlüsselbund. Jetzt konnte sie auch endlich den Kerl einer Stimme zuordnen. Der Ruhige war Malfoy. Mist, ich muss ihm den Schlüsselbund irgendwie wiedergeben ohne dass er erfährt, dass ich es ihm zurück gegeben habe.

Hermine ging auf direktem Weg zu den Slytherin Kerkern und hoffte darauf, jemanden zu treffen.

Oh, da lief die dämliche Ziege Bulstrode rum. „Hey, Milli, wart mal kurz", fing Hermine die Schulkollegin ab. Milli blieb stehen und blickte Hermine kuhäugig an.

„Was'n?", fragte Milli lahm.

„Hier, ich hab ein Schlüsselbund gefunden. Der muss von Malfoy sein."

Milli hob den Kopf und blickte an Hermine vorbei.

„Da", sagte sie, „gibs ihm doch selbst." Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand.

„Was gibt's, Granger?", fragte Malfoys ätzende Stimme hinter ihr.

Hermine drehte sich um. Immer noch mit dem Schlüsselbund in der Hand. Gott sei Dank war Malfoy alleine, dachte Hermine erleichtert. Seine beiden Lemminge waren ihm wohl abtrünnig geworden.

„Malfoy, Du hast scheinbar Dein Schlüsselbund verloren", sagte Hermine und hielt Malfoy ihre Hand hin. Malfoy folgte ihrer Bewegung und hielt plötzlich inne. Er blickte auf sein Eigentum und dann Hermine ins Gesicht. Es ratterte in seinem Kopf und Hermine konnte die Zahnräder sich praktisch drehen sehen.

„Wie ko….?", fragte er mit verärgerter Stimme.

Dann fuhr seine Hand zu seiner Hosentasche und er erstarrte. Er hatte Hermine noch niemals in die Augen gesehen, aber als er das jetzt tat, sah sie ein Entsetzen, dass seines gleichen suchte.

„Du", sagte er leise und seine Stimme zitterte. „Du bist es."

„Was bin ich?", fragte Hermine bemüht arglos.

„Versuch es nicht mal", zischte er und er schien sich immer noch von dem Schreck erholen zu müssen.

„Was soll ich nicht versuchen?"

„Du bist die, die man im Keller ficken kann, nicht?"

Hermine war dankbar, dass er ganz leise sprach…naja…eigentlich zischte er immer noch.

„Man kann im Keller jemanden ficken?"

„Granger? Tu nicht so."

Hermine merkte, dass sie rot anlief. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, dachte sie. Warum werde ich nur immer ständig rot?

Malfoy sah es ihr an und grinste hämisch. „Wusste ich's doch. Du kleine Nutte. Finds't es geil genagelt zu werden, was?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Du sprichst. Aber Du redest hier gerade wirklich billig", versuchte sich Hermine in strengem Tonfall.

Malfoy lächelte sie süffisant an. „Ja, ja. Die Harmlosesten sind die Schlimmsten."

Ok, dachte Hermine. Du hast jetzt nicht mehr viel zu verlieren. Versuch es mal anders.

„Versuch mich nicht zu erpressen, denn das geht für Dich nach hinten los."

Malfoy zog verblüfft grinsend über ihre neue Tonart die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh, Granger, neue Taktik, was?"

Hermine entfuhr ein Zischen.

„Nun", entgegnete Malfoy kühl, „ich verpfeif Dich nicht, dass das graue Schlammblut-Mäuschen von Hogwarts sich im Keller von allen Kerlen der Schule durchficken lässt und Du hältst Deine Klappe, dass ich in meinem Lebens schon mal ein Schlammblut genagelt habe."

„Du schlägst einen Deal vor?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

Malfoy nickte.

„Du willst weitermachen?"

„Natürlich", raunte Malfoy amüsiert. „Es ist doch geil gewesen, nicht?"

Diesmal nickte Hermine.

Eine Pause entstand in der sich die beiden musterten.

„Eins will ich aber, Malfoy?"

„Ja?"

„Du gibst Dich mir immer zu erkennen. Und nenn mich nicht Granger, wenn wir ficken."

Malfoy entfuhr ungewollt ein Schmunzeln. „Einverstanden, Granger."

Sie reichte ihm die Hand und er nahm sie tatsächlich an.

„Und Du erzählst natürlich auch Nott und Zabini nichts, verstanden?", streute Hermine hinterher.

„Wo denkst Du hin? Das wird ein Spaß. Die beiden ficken Dich nämlich auch und wissens nicht."

Hermine musste gegen ihren Willen grinsen. Das sah Malfoy ähnlich! So war er.

Plötzlich stand Zabini hinter Malfoy.

„Was will die denn hier?", fragte er Malfoy stirnrunzelnd.

„Nichts, die blöde Kuh hätte mich fast umgerannt."

Dann drehte sich Malfoy ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging mit Zabini davon.

Hermine schlenderte zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Also Blaise, nun gut, das war nichts Neues. Aber Nott auch? Naja, hässlich war der nicht! Aber wer von ihren Kerlen war Nott?

Am Donnerstag drauf ging die Tür zum Raum auf und wieder zu und eine Stimme sagte: „Na, Hermine?"

Es war Malfoy.

„Nabend Malfoy!"

„Na na na", sagte seine Stimme ruhig. „Wenn ich Dich schon nicht Granger nennen soll, dann nenn Du mich aber auch nicht Malfoy."

„Wie denn sonst? Kleines Arschloch?"

Draco lachte. „Hm, das bin ich auch, aber den Spitznamen meinte ich eigentlich nicht."

„Der mit dem phantastischen Schwanz?"

Draco lachte wieder und antwortete mit überlegend klingender Stimme. „Hm, an den hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht."

Hermine hörte Kleidung rascheln und dann bewegte sich die Matratze.

„Ich finds gut, dass du das weiter so durchziehen willst", sagte Hermine.

„Sex ist Sex. Und ich hab grad keine Freundin. Wenn ich eine ficken kann, die ihren Job auch noch so ordentlich machst wie Du…!"

„Oh, zugegeben ein zweifelhaftes zwar, aber immerhin ein Kompliment von Dir?"

„Ich hab vor Wochen schon zu Nott und Zabini gesagt, dass das Weib im Keller einen recht ordentlichen Job macht. Wieso sollte ich das nicht auch direkt sagen", sagte Draco gerade heraus.

„Ich lass mich ganz gerne von Dir vögeln, Draco."

„Hast Du jemals ernsthaft angenommen, ich könnte schlecht im Bett sein?" Er begann ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln.

„Nein, nie!", tat Hermine ernsthaft und streichelte seinen Oberarm.

Er berührte ihre Brüste und nach einer Weile lag Hermine unter Draco und spreizte willig ihre Beine. Draco schob seinen Ständer mit einem Stoß in sie und begann sie ruhig zu nehmen.

Hermine wickelte ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und zog ihn mit ihren Füßen noch näher zu sich heran. Draco entfuhr ein Stöhnen. „Es ist geil, mich jetzt nicht mehr zurück halten zu müssen mit Geräuschen", raunte er leise.

„Ja. Ich steh drauf, wenn ich den Kerl höre, wenn er kommt."

„Das kannst Du kriegen", ächzte er rau.

Er nahm sie eine Zeitlang und Hermine streichelte seine Schultern, seinen Hals und Nacken und seine Brust.

Draco hielt inne und begann sie aus seiner Hüfte heraus zu ficken. Hermine kam ganz schnell. Schnell und heftig. Sie bäumte sich auf und stöhnte ihre Emotionen heraus. Draco hörte nicht auf und fickte sie weiter.

„Oh, Merlin", seufzte er bald. „Oh, ist das gut, ja, ja. Oh, Mann, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich komme."

Und er raunte laut und stieß sich vehement in sie und Hermine spürte, wie er sie füllte.

Zitternd ließ er sich neben sie sinken.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken erhob er sich und Hermine hörte wieder Kleidung rascheln.

„War'ne gute Nummer, Hermine", sagte Draco.

Hermine hörte Geld klimpern. Dann ging die Tür auf und Hermine fiel noch was ein.

„Wart mal", bat sie leise und Draco drehte sich um.

„Gibt's irgendwas woran ich Nott erkennnen kann?", fragte Hermine.

„Er ist beschnitten und er hat irgendwo auf dem Arsch ne große Narbe."

Hermine lachte leise. „Ich will jetzt nicht wissen, woher Du DAS weißt."

„Du wirst es nie erfahren." Dann ging Draco.

Kapitel 6 – Die liebe Omi

Am anderen Ende des Landes saß Eleanor Prince in ihrem Terrassenstuhl und schaute ihren beiden besten Freundinnen Elisabeth und Constance beim Squash Spielen im Garten zu.

„Ella, komm doch runter", rief Elisabeth, kurz Elsbeth genannt.

„Nein, nein, spielt Ihr mal ruhig. Ich hab hier meinen Tee stehen."

Constance ächzte herum und drehte sich beim Schlagen wie ein junger spielender Hund im Kreis.

Ella lachte. „Wisst Ihr, wie Ihr ausseht? Wie zwei alte Schnepfen, die versuchen jung zu sein."

„Wir sind jung", rief Conny zurück. „Wir 3 sind durchschnittlich erst 79."

„Kommt rauf, hier steht Tee", rief Ella.

Nach einer Weile sahen es die beiden Squash-Anfängerinnen ein und traten zu Ella auf den Balkon.

„Wann siehst Du eigentlich Severus wieder?", fragte Conny und ließ einen Würfel Zucker in ihren Tee fallen, so dass die Flüssigkeit spritzte.

„Im Sommer wohl erst", seufzte Ella. „Ach, ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon."

„Er hat sich gemacht", stellte Elsbeth fest.

„Ja. Früher war er so verdrießlich, aber er ist lockerer geworden, seit der dunkle Lord tot ist."

„Ich muss gestehen, Ella, und nimm mir das bitte nicht übel – ich mochte ihn als Kind nicht."

Ella seufzte. „Ja, er war schwierig."

„Jetzt sieht er auch wirklich gut aus", fand Conny.

„Findest Du?", fragte Elsbeth. Conny nickte sofort. „Er ist doch ein ganz smarter Mann geworden. Groß, dunkle, volle Haare und ein sehr charismatischer Typ."

„Ich finds schade", sagte Ella plötzlich gedankenverloren, „dass diese eine Schülerin schon vergeben ist."

„Welche Schülerin?", fragten die anderen beiden fast unisono.

„Naja. Da gibt es dieses Mädchen. Sie ist wirklich entzückend und lässt sich von Severus nichts gefallen. Ich könnte sie mir gut als meine „Groß-Schwiegertochter" vorstellen."

„Und was sagt Severus dazu?" Elsbeth nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen vom Teller.

„Er findet sie nicht hübsch."

„Ist sie denn nicht hübsch?"

„Ohhh, doch", sagte Ella enthusiastisch. „Sie ist bildhübsch."

„Wie sieht sie denn aus?"

„Sie ist einen Kopf kleiner als Severus, hat dunkelbraune Locken, ziemlich wirre übrigens, und ganz große braune Augen. Wie Kastanien."

„Ist das nicht sein…ähm…Stil?"

„Nein", entgegnete Ella betrübt, „er sagt, er würde auf große, schlanke, blonde Frauen stehen."

Conny rührte andächtig in ihrer Teetasse. „Das klingt wirklich sehr klischeehaft, Ella."

„Ja, das Gefühl hatte ich auch."

„Was hatte er denn vorher für Frauen?", fragte Elsbeth kauend.

„Diese Lily Potter."

„Wie sah die aus?"

„Dunkelhaarig. Rot, glaub ich. Auch sehr apart. Sie ist die Mutter von Harry Potter."

„Ach die."

„Ja", murmelte Ella, „und sonst … da waren ein paar Frauen. Aber ich kann mich partout nicht daran erinnern, dass eine von ihnen blond war."

„Vielleicht finden blonde Frauen ihn nicht so attraktiv?", witzelte Conny.

Ella sah sie tadelnd an. Dann sagte sie leise. „Hm…ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie glaube ich ihm nicht." Sie blickte auf und ihre Freundinnen abwechselnd an. „Er hat sie so angeblickt. Wie…wie…wie eine Robbe, die sehnsüchtig aufs Meer guckt."

Elsbeth und Conny prusteten laut lachend los. „Wie bitte?"

„Ja", empörte sich Ella, „wie eine Robbe die gerne wieder zurück ins Meer will."

„Also ganz ehrlich", sagte Conny jetzt im sehr robusten Tonfall, „ich würde da aber noch mal hinter her haken, Ella. Ich glaube, man muss Severus auch manchmal Beine machen, damit er sein Glück im Leben nicht verspielt."

Elsbeth nickte heftig zustimmend. „Ja, Ella, tu was. Du findest das Mädchen toll und er ja vielleicht auch. Vielleicht hat er bloß geschwindelt und er findet sie selbst auch sehr nett."

In Ellas Kopf reifte ein Plan langsam heran und nach einer Stunde hatte er Gestalt angenommen. Dafür müsste sie allerdings wieder nach Hogwarts kommen.

„Mein lieber Albus,

ich war entzückt, über Ostern Zeit mit Dir verbringen zu können. Es war mir wie immer eine Wohltat mit Dir plaudern und lachen zu können. Gerne würde ich Dich wieder besuchen kommen. Natürlich nur, wenn dies auch Dein Entsinnen ist. Dass ich dabei meinen Enkel wieder sehen würde, nähme ich natürlich gerne in Kauf. Spaß beiseite, Albus. Was hältst Du von einem netten Hogsmeade-Abend bei Rosmerta am 20. April?

Das ist ein Freitag und wir könnten das ganze Wochenende feiern. Schick mir doch bitte umgehend Deine Eule.

Viele liebe Grüße aus London,

Deine Eleanor."

Diesen Brief trug eine kleine Sumpfohreule namens Giselle am Bein als sie beim Frühstück des folgenden Tages bei Albus auf dem Tisch landete. Albus streichelte das Tier und nahm ihm den Brief ab. Giselle krächzte kurz und erhob sich dann wieder in die Lüfte.

Albus las den Brief und schmunzelte. Diese alte, kleine, lustige Frau, dachte er vergnügt. Feiern bis die Schwarte kracht. Und so schrieb er am Nachmittag in seinem Büro eine passende Antwort.

Der Elfenkauz, der die Antwort zu Ella brachte, hatte ein Leichtes zu tragen, denn die Antwort war kurz.

„Liebste Eleanor,

gern. Treffpunkt: Rosmerta. 19:30h.

Liebe Grüße aus Hogwarts, Albus"

Als Albus am 20. April um Punkt 19:30h Rosmertas Pub betrat, stand Eleanor bereits am Tresen und plauderte vergnügt mit Rosmerta selbst.

Die Begrüßung lief ab, wie Harry das vor Wochen höchst erfolgreich nachgeäfft hatte und die beiden setzten sich.

„Ich freue mich immer, wenn jemand mich so anstrahlt, wie Du es tust, mein Lieber", sagte Ella zufrieden.

„Dich kann man nur anstrahlen, Eleanor", entgegnete Albus charmant.

„Ach, Albus. Wir zwei, was?"

„Du schläfst doch sicherlich bei uns im Gästetrakt, nicht?", erkundigte sich Albus mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Severus wird Dich besuchen wollen."

„Der Junge weiß gar nicht, dass ich hier bin, Albus."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Hör zu, Albus. Ich möchte etwas mit Dir besprechen."

„Ich lausche Dir aufmerksam, meine Liebe."

„Hm. Ja. Wie fange ich an. Also Severus hat diese Schülerin und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die beiden wunderbar zueinander passen."

„Wie bitte? Eleanor! Schülerin? Das ist nicht Dein Ernst! Severus ist Lehrer!"

„Ja, nein, Du hast recht. Aber das Mädchen ist in der letzten Stufe und übernächsten Monat macht sie ihren Abschluss."

„Wen meinst Du überhaupt?"

„Hermine. Hermine Granger."

Albus schmunzelte. „Ja? In Ordnung? Sprich weiter?"

„Nun. Ich fände sie perfekt für meinen Enkelsohn."

Nun lachte Albus laut und herzhaft. „Du willst die beiden verkuppeln? Schäm Dich, Eleanor. Schäm Dich wirklich."

Eleanor hob süffisant eine Augenbraue und Albus wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass Severus von der Prince-schen Linie abstammte und nicht von der Snape-schen.

„Na schön", sagte Albus leise und immer noch amüsiert, „Du schämst Dich nicht. Also, was stellst Du Dir vor?"

„Ich möchte, dass die beiden zueinander finden, Albus."

„Und wie soll das ablaufen?"

„Sie hat leider einen Freund, diesen Ron, und Severus sagte mir zwar, er fände sie als Frau uninteressant, aber ich glaube ihm irgendwie nicht."

Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Ronald Weasley soll eine Beziehung haben mit Miss Granger? Eleanor, das bezweifle ich aber stark!"

Ella blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Nicht?"

Jetzt musste er schmunzeln. „Nein. Sie sind Freunde."

„Er hat sie aber im Nacken gestreichelt, Albus."

„Trotzdem. Die beiden sind nur Freunde, Eleanor. Da ist nichts. Das muss nichts bedeutet haben."

„Hm", lächelte Ella zufrieden. „Das wär umso besser für meinen Plan."

„Ja, aber hat Severus nicht gesagt, er fände sie nicht interessant?", wandte Albus ein.

„Ja, aber ich glaube ihm nicht."

„Warum sollte er Dich anlügen?", fragte Albus.

Ellas Tonfall wurde hoheitsvoll. „Mein lieber Albus, Severus hat mich noch nie angelogen. Er mag mich zwar mal angeschwindelt haben, aber er ist ein grundehrlicher Mensch."

„Warum sollte er Dir dann erzählen, dass er sie uninteressant findet?"

„Dafür müsstest Du Severus so gut kennen wie ich", sagte Ella und trank noch einen Schluck Rotwein, „Severus hat immer hinterm Berg gehalten mit seinen Wünschen und Vorlieben. Selbst wenn ich ihn mal gefragt habe, was ich denn Schönes für ihn kochen könnte, hat er noch gesagt: „Gran, mach Dir wegen mir keine Mühe". Aber Albus, ich schwöre es Dir, er hat sie angeschaut wie ein Vogel im Käfig, der durchs Fenster einen großen Baum im Garten anschmachtet."

Albus begann herzhaft zu lachen. „Ach, liebste Eleanor. Du bist mir ja eine." Sein Lachen ging in ein Glucksen über. „Wahrscheinlich wäre er selbst gern wieder so jung."

Ellas Blick wurde wieder tadelnd. „So ist Severus nicht, und das weißt Du, Albus. Severus war immer gut zufrieden in dem Alter in dem er gerade war."

„Nun", gluckste Albus immer noch, „was hast Du Dir vorgestellt?"

„Also. Du hast mir doch zu Ostern gesagt, Euer Lehrer für Geschichte würde in Rente gehen wollen. Richtig?"

„Ja?"

„Ja, gut. Also. Hermine hat mir vor Wochen mal erzählt, dass sie gerne unterrichten würde und ich habe sie gefragt, welches Fach. Sie sagte: Geschichte. Albus, würdest Du sie nicht auch aufnehmen wollen als Lehrerin?"

Baff blickte Albus seine Freundin an. „Da sagst Du nun was…Eleanor, da muss ich erst drüber nachdenken."

„Tu das, Albus, tu das. Aber ich sag es Dir, wenn Severus keinen Skrupel mehr haben müsste, weil er nicht mehr Hermines Lehrer ist, dann könnte es mit den beiden doch was werden."

Albus sah in Eleanors glückstrahlendes Gesicht. „Na, ob Du Dich da nicht in was verrannt hast, Eleanor. Severus und Miss Granger gehen nicht gerade sehr freundlich miteinander um."

„Tun sie nicht?", erkundigte sich Ella verdutzt. „In meiner Gegenwart sind sie ganz freundlich zueinander gewesen."

„Ich vermute mal ganz stark, dass Miss Granger sich zurück gehalten hat, weil Du in der Nähe warst."

Da wiederum musste Eleanor erst drüber nachdenken. Und das tat sie mit einem weiteren Schluck Rotwein.

„Ich habe Dich noch nicht gefragt, wie Du die beiden zusammen fändest, Albus", sagte Ella schließlich.

„Nun", murmelte Albus, „Du hast eine interessante Idee, auf die ich selbst nie gekommen wären. Aber nun ja, wenn man drüber nachdenkt. Beide sind sehr klug und sehr belesen. Beide haben ihre Eigenarten und Geheimnisse. Und wenn Miss Granger schimpft stehen Harry und Mr. Weasley stramm. Das tun die meisten Leute bei Severus auch."

„Ja, aber meinst Du, sie würden sich verstehen?", fragte Ella hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja. Das denke ich", antwortete Albus schlicht.

„Sehr gut. Sensationell gut. Dann machen wir weiter. Und Du sagst mir, ob Du Hermine einstellen möchtest, ja?"

Albus schmunzelte vergnügt. „Liebste Eleanor, das mache ich doch am besten mit Miss Granger selbst aus wenn Du einverstanden bist."

„Du hast recht." Ella wurde rot. „Aber danach sagst Du es mir, ja?"

„Ja, danach kann ich das machen", erwiderte Albus sanft.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück betrat Albus die große Halle in Begleitung von Eleanor Prince.

Als sie sah, dass ihr Enkel sie gesehen hatte, winkte sie ihm munter zu. Severus stand sofort auf und kam ihr entgegen. „Großmutter, was machst Du denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt als er schließlich vor ihr stand.

Sie tätschelte liebevoll seine Wange. Vor allen Schülern. Die Meisten staunten nicht schlecht.

Severus überging das Geraune schlicht. Ella sagte:

„Ich wollte Dich besuchen kommen, mein Liebling. Und Albus natürlich." Sie strahlte ihre Begleitung an. Albus lächelte vergnügt. „Du weißt, meine Liebe, es ist mir immer eine Freude, Dich in meiner Nähe zu wissen."

„Damit Du großer Zauberer auf mich kleine Hexe aufpassen kannst?", fragte sie verschmitzt.

„Natürlich, meine liebste Eleanor", antwortete Albus charmant und ehrlich.

„Mir wird gleich schlecht", ätzte Severus leise. Eleanor haut ihm dafür leicht vor den Bauch. „Sei nicht frech. Wo ist denn nur Hermine?" Sie blickte sich suchend um.

Severus drehte sich auch um und blickte den Gryffindortisch entlang. „Da sitzt sie, Großmutter. Aber wink hier nicht wie verrückt herum, ja?"

Eleanor warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu und ging schnurstracks auf Hermine zu.

„Warum hast Du sie schon wieder ins Schloss gebracht, Albus?", fragte Severus entnervt.

Albus lächelte. „Ich kann ihr einfach nichts abschlagen, Severus. Sie ist so charmant. Solltest Du auch mal ausprobieren. Es funktioniert."

Nun bekam diesmal Albus einen tadelnden Blick. Von Severus.

Beide folgten Eleanor, die vor Hermine stand und aufgeregt mit ihr plauderte.

„…möchte ich eine kleine Feier bei Severus veranstalten. Wie letztens. Es war so nett", hörten die beiden Männer noch.

Severus spürte, wie der Zorn in ihn hochkochte. „Großmutter", sagte er aber noch beherrscht. „Du kannst nicht einfach wie Du willst über meine Zeit bestimmen."

„Und über seine Schüler", setzte Hermine grinsend hinzu.

„Danke, Miss Granger. Und über die Schüler. Vielleicht habe ich ja gerne abends meine Ruhe, Großmutter."

„Papperlapapp, Severus. Wir werden feiern."

„Ist Dir schon mal aufgefallen, Großmutter, dass ich nicht der Typ zum Feiern bin? Hm?", fragte Severus spitz.

„Ja, in der Tat."

„Na also. Dann bleibt doch einfach abends mit Eurer Party von mir fern und amüsiert Euch woanders."

„Kommt doch zu mir, Eleanor", sagte Albus begeistert, „bei mir ist ebenso viel Platz wie bei Severus. Miss Granger, Sie sind natürlich herzlich eingeladen. Genauso Harry und Mister und Miss Weasley."

Severus blickte zwischen Albus und seiner Großmutter hin und her. Irgendwas führten die beiden im Schilde. Aber Hermine kam zu Albus und er verbrachte eigentlich ganz gerne Zeit in ihrer Nähe. Selbst wenn er dann Potter und die Weasleys in Kauf nehmen musste. Jetzt steckte er in einer Zwickmühle. Er konnte die Party sausenlassen, sah Hermine dann aber nicht, oder er ging hin und hatte dann die beiden Partypeople Albus und Eleanor am Hals.

Hermine blickte zu Snape hoch. Er sah verärgert aus und unschlüssig wie er auf Dumbledore und Eleanor reagieren sollte.

„Ich würde gerne kommen", erwiderte Hermine schlicht, weil sie schon die ganze Zeit fragend angeschaut wurde. Sie winkte Harry, Ron und Ginny zu näher zu kommen. Auch die drei wollten wohl zu der Feier kommen.

„Wie schön", sagte Eleanor, „sind wir ja schon zu sechst plus einem Griesgram."

„Wenigstens ist die Feier nicht in meiner Wohnung. Ich kann also ins Bett, wann ich will", sagte Snape nun halbwegs zufrieden.

„Also kein Griesgram mehr?", erkundigte sich Eleanor spitz.

„Nein, Großmutter. Kein Griesgram mehr."

Am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages fand Severus Hermine im Blumengarten von Pomona wieder.

„Freuen Sie sich schon auf die Party, Miss Granger?"

Hermine blickte auf. Was wollte er? Small Talk? Da hatte sie jetzt aber mal so gar keine Lust zu.

„Wieso besuchen Sie mich nicht mehr, Sir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte viel zu tun", erwiderte Snape und es klang lahm, fand Hermine.

„Das klingt lahm", sagte sie ruhig.

„Meinen Sie?"

Hermine schwieg.

„Läuft Ihre kleine „Aktion" immer noch?", fragte Snape und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Ja. Na klar."

„Wissen Sie auch noch von mehr Männern?"

„Sie meinen außer Sie selbst, Ron, Harry, Neville, Malfoy, Dean, Nott, Zabini, Flitwick und Seamus?"

„Ich hoffe, Malfoy benimmt sich."

„Bis neulich wusste er nicht wer ich bin, also ja."

„Dieser kleine Hurensohn", sagte Snape missgestimmt.

Hermine blickte ihn an. Und auf seinen Mund. „Ich vermisse Ihre Lippen auf meinen", flüsterte sie leise.

Snapes Kopf fuhr herum und er starrte auf ihren Mund so als ob er sich nachträglich vergewissern müsse, dass sie das jetzt grad wirklich gesagt hatte.

Doch er schwieg.

„Sie passen so perfekt auf meine", hauchte Hermine und musste schlucken, weil der Kloß in ihrem Hals doch zu tief saß.

Snape seufzte.

Dann stand er auf, blickte sie kurz nachdenklich an. Und ging.

Als Hermine am Abend zu Dumbledore ging, hatte sie Angst Snape zu begegnen. War das was sie gesagt hatte, zu viel gewesen?

Sie klopfte.

Drinnen hörte sie Stimmen und schließlich auch näherkommende Schritte.

„Hermine", empfing sie ein gutgelaunter Dumbledore. „Komm rein."

Hermine trat ein und wurde von Eleanor, Harry, Ginny und Pomona begrüßt. Ron, Snape und Flitwick fehlten noch. „Du siehst schon wieder ganz entzückend aus" sagte Eleanor herzlich und bewunderte Hermines altroséfarbenes Kleid mit dem dünnen schwarzen Lackgürtel.

Hermine fuhr sich betreten über ihre hochgesteckten Haare. Oh, nicht anfassen, tadelte sie sich und ließ schnell die Hände wieder sinken. Die Frisur war viel Zeit und viel Mühe gewesen.

Während die anderen sich weiter unterhielten schaute sich Hermine die Wohnung an. Es waren genauso viele Zimmer, wie sie die anderen Lehrer auch hatten. Nur hatte sich Albus ein großes, kristallenes Oberlicht einsetzen lassen, das der Wohnung etwas wintergartenhaftes verlieh.

Es klopfte wieder.

Oh, ein Bücherregal, dachte Hermine entzückt und trat sofort näher um die Buchrücken zu lesen.

Die Kunst Schlangen zu bändigen

Terror der von Blumen kommt

Das Leben des Dalai Lama

Origami und seine Kniffe und Tricks….Hermine lachte leise.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich jemand an ihren Haaren zu schaffen machte. Hermines Rücken wurde von einer immensen Gänsehaut berieselt und sie hielt atemlos still.

Die Person zog ihr einzeln eine nach dem anderen die Haarnadeln aus den Locken und sammelte sie in seiner Handfläche. Ganz gezielt und ruhig.

„Ihnen stehen die wilden Locken, Miss Granger", sagte Snapes samtweiche, kuschlige Stimme in ihrem Nacken.

„Der Dutt hat mich viel Mühe und 20 Minuten gekostet", murmelte Hermine erregt.

„Das ist mir egal."

Hermine reagierte nicht.

„Dreh Dich um", raunte Snape leicht gebieterisch.

Hermine drehte sich um und blickte nun direkt auf seinen gestärkten Hemdkragen. So erotisch, sagte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren lockend. So erotisch…

Hermine atmete scharf ein. Snape nahm plötzlich ihre Hand und drehte sie mit der Handfläche nach oben. Er streichelte ihre Handfläche und Hermine öffnete unwillkürlich ihre Finger. Er krabbelte ihre Haut leicht und Hermine spürte wieder das erregte Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Sie schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich spürte sie etwas Kühles an ihrer Hand und registrierte völlig enttäuscht, dass Snape ihr die Haarklammern wieder gegeben hatte. Dann ließ er ihre Hand wieder los.

„Severus!", rief Ellas Stimme und Snape entfernte sich von Hermine.

Hermine fühlte sich nun völlig enttäuscht und deprimiert. Was sollte das?

„Mine?", rief Ron von weitem und seine Stimme kam näher. Seufzend drehte sie sich um und bemühte sich redlich, ein fröhliches Gesicht aufzusetzen.

Dann musste sie sich von ihren trüben Gedanken abbringen, denn die Party begann.

Eine Stunde später stand Hermine wieder vor Dumbledores äußerst verlockendem Bücherregal.

Ihre Hand fuhr unwillkürlich in die kleine Tasche ihres Kleides und sie holte die Haarnadeln wieder hervor. Blind begann sie sich erneut einen Dutt zu stecken.

„Warum hören Sie nicht auf mich?", fragte Snapes raue Stimme wieder hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Sie haben mir nichts zu sagen, SIR!", sagte Hermine und sie merkte, dass ihre Stimme etwas barsch klang.

Sie hörte ihn seufzen.

Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihren Oberarmen. Sie versuchten Hermine umzudrehen, doch sie blieb halsstarrig stehen.

„Miss Granger…" Seine Stimme war sehr leise.

„Immer so wie es Ihnen passt, nicht?", sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Nein."

Ron, der zwischen Ginny und Albus am Esstisch saß, konnte Hermine und Snape sehen. Er wusste nicht, was da geschah, aber er sah, dass Hermine nicht glücklich aussah. So stand Ron auf und ging zu den beiden hinüber. „Mine, Kleines, komm doch wieder zu uns. Albus hat grad was zu Arithmantik wissen wollen und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass nur Du das aus unserer Runde wissen kannst."

Er zog Hermine sanft am Arm von Snape fort, der den beiden mit nachdenklichem Blick folgte.

Im Nachhinein war Hermine froh, dass Ron sie von Snape weggezogen hatte und der Abend wurde noch recht lustig. Hermine schaute den ganzen Abend nicht mehr zu Snape hinüber.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saß Hermine ganz alleine und ganz früh am Frühstückstisch.

„Ach, hier bist Du", wurde sie von Ron aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt.

„Wieso?"

„Ich hab Dich gesucht, aber Ginny sagte, Du wärst schon weg."

„Und was möchtest Du?"

„Mit Dir sprechen", antwortete Ron zaghaft, weil Hermine einen bitteren Tonfall hatte.

„Wann?"

„Jetzt? Hier?" Ron legte wartend den Kopf schief.

Hermine blickte ihn kurz und knapp an. „Na schön. Was möchtest Du bereden?"

Ron räusperte sich. „Ich rate mal ins Blaue hinein und hoffe, dass ich völlig falsch liege." Er blickte die stirnrunzelnde Hermine an. „Snape war auch bei Dir und Du hast Dich in ihn verknallt."

Hermine blickte Ron trüb an. „Genau so ist es."

„Scheiße."

„Oh ja."

Ron ergriff Hermines Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag und streichelte sie sanft. „Erzähl mir, was da oben vor sich geht." Er zeigte auf Hermines Kopf.

Hermine seufzte lastenschwer. „Snape hat Dean und mich beim Sprechen über den Keller gehört und später erklärte er sich durch die Blume, dass er davon wüsste. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, ob er mich auch besuchen kommt oder nicht. Aber er tat es wohl und bald fand ich das heraus. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle sich zu erkennen geben und das hat er dann. Ron, der Sex mit ihm war unglaublich. Ich habe mich gigantisch gefühlt. Als könne ich die Welt komplett verbessern und die Sterne vom Himmel holen. Doch jetzt kommt er nicht mehr zu mir und ich weiß nicht warum und er redet mit mir nicht darüber."

„Bist Du denn in ihn verknallt?"

„Ich fühle mich so. Ja."

„Und er?"

Hermine blickte von ihrer Hand auf, die gestreichelt wurde. „Du lachst nicht?"

„Warum sollte ich lachen?", fragte Ron ernst. „Deine Gefühle nehme ich immer ernst."

„Ich liebe Dich, Ron, weißt Du das eigentlich? Und wenn Du so etwas sagst, liebe ich Dich noch viel mehr."

Ron lächelte glücklich und das brachte Hermine zum Lächeln. Ihr Erstes seit Tagen.

„Und er?", fragte Ron erneut.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er ist so komisch geworden."

„Snape an sich ist seltsam, Mine. Denk Dir nichts dabei", riet Ron trocken.

Harry kam an den Tisch und ließ sich deftig auf die Holzbank fallen. „Na, Leute, guten Morgen. Wollen wir uns erst mal ein wenig Frühstück reinziehen, bis wir Quidditschtraining haben, hm?"

Damit war das Thema Snape beendet.

Zwei Stunden später traten Severus und Eleanor auf die Gründe Hogwarts hinaus. Sie hatten vor eine Runde spazieren zu gehen und außerhalb hatte Eleanor noch eine Frage an Hagrid wegen ihrem Goldfisch Tommy.

Sie bekamen die Szene nur von weitem mit. Hermine rauschte wütend und sich über die Augen wischend über den Rasen in Richtung Schloss zurück, gefolgt von Ron, der versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Da Ron um einiges größer war als Hermine hatte er sie natürlich bald eingeholt und riss sie am Oberarm zu sich rum. Hermine wollte sich losreißen, aber Ron ließ das nicht zu und nahm sie einfach in den Arm. Ihr Körper bebte und Ella und Severus war klar, dass sie bitterlich weinte.

Sie sahen, wie Ron beruhigend über ihren Rücken streichelte und dann über ihre Haare.

Ella sah Severus an. Severus sah die beiden nachdenklich an.

Von weitem kamen Malfoy, Nott und Zabini an und Severus hätte nicht hinsehen müssen um zu wissen, dass Malfoy lachen würde. Und so war es auch. Er sagte irgendwas und in Blitzgeschwindigkeit hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab gezogen und zielte angriffslustig auf Malfoy.

„So tu doch was!", wisperte Ella und stieß Severus in die Rippen. „Das arme Mädchen."

„Nein, Großmutter. Der arme Malfoy."

Malfoys Lachen war ihm im Hals stecken geblieben. Hermine ließ plötzlich ihren Zauberstab sinken und Malfoy wurde wieder munterer. Er öffnete den Mund und bekam mit Pauken und Trompeten eine Ohrfeige verpasst, die sich gewaschen hatte. Dann hörten sie Hermines Stimme. „Lass Dich nie wieder blicken, Malfoy. Ich habe die Nase von Dir armseligem Arschloch voll."

Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte davon. So, wie es eben nur Hermine konnte. Ron eilte hinter ihr her.

Ella blickte Severus an. „Woher wusstest Du das?"

„Großmutter, sie ist seit 8 Jahren meine Schülerin. Ihr Temperament ist explosiv."

Hermine lief eilends hinauf in den Gryffindorturm und ließ sich auf dem Sofa fallen. Ron lachte sich scheckig. „Boah, Mensch, Hermine, wie viel Karacho Du da rein gesetzt hast! Das war Wahnsinn. Tat's gut?"

Hermine brummelte was, aber ihr entfloh ein Grinsen. „Ja."

„Wusst ichs doch. Ich wollte dem Dämlack immer schon mal eine reinhauen. Aber mich würde er nicht dumme Hure von Schlammblut nennen."

„Mal ehrlich, Ron. Irgendwann ist auch mal Schluss, oder?", fragte Hermine energisch. „Ich habe mir das so viele Jahre antun müssen. Jetzt hat es Snape endlich mal nicht gesehen und ich konnte machen was ich wollte."

„Was hättest Du ihm denn gehext?"

„Seine elendigen Eier ab."

Ron lachte. „Oh, Mensch, dann lege ich mich nie mit Dir an, Kleines."

Hermine streichelte seine Wange und blickte treuherzig. „Hase, ich würde Dir nie was weghexen, was ich noch gut gebrauchen könnte. Apropos. Ich würd jetzt grad so gerne durchgefickt werden."

„Ist das eine Aufgabe für mich?", fragte Ron grinsend.

„Ja, oder siehst Du hier noch einen anderen?"

„Nein."

„Na gut, dann komm mit in den Keller", sagte Hermine und zog an Rons Arm.

„Mach mal langsam, Kleines. Ein Mann kann nicht einfach…."

„Hör mir mit dem Scheiß auf und fick mir einfach das Hirn raus."

Ron lachte leise und folgte ihr mit einem geraunten „Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut."

Ron und Hermine gingen leise in den Kellerraum und schlossen die Tür von innen ab.

„Zieh Dich aus, ich möchte nicht alles an Dir suchen müssen", befahl Hermine streng.

Ron lachte. „Weißt Du was? Irgendwie macht mich Dein Tonfall an."

„Oh", sagte Hermine süffisant, „gut zu wissen."

Schließlich waren beide nackt und Ron drängte Hermine wie gewünscht aufs Bett.

„Ich find grad toll zu wissen, dass Du auch noch so einen gigantischen Schwanz hast", sagte Hermine lüstern.

„Findest Du?"

„Ooohhhh ja!", sagte Hermine zufrieden.

„Na schön, dann kümmer Dich mal um das Teil."

Hermine beugte sich ohne großes Brimbamborium zu seinem Schwanz und nahm ihn in den Mund. Ron stöhnte entzückt auf und suchte blind mit seiner Hand ihre Falten. Er fand sie und begann sie zu streicheln.

Gemeinsam geilten sie sich aneinander auf, bis Ron einen vernünftigen Ständer hatte.

Hermine zog sich ein Kissen unter die Hüfte und Ron stieß wie gewünscht hart in sie. Hermine stöhnte zufrieden auf. „Oh, das ist gut. Mach weiter."

Und dann nahm Ron sie heftig und ohne Vorsicht und er hörte Hermine quieken und raunen und aufstöhnen und aufjaulen bis ihr Verstand scheinbar futsch war und sie mit einem jämmerlichen Schrei kam. Sie genoss den Moment des Deliriums und kostete jeden Bruchteil davon aus. Die Sterne, die hochempfindlichen Nervenenden auf jeder Faser ihrer Haut und das erleichternde Zittern ihres Körpers. Sie hatte ihren Frust mit ihrem Orgasmus entladen und sie spürte bereits das Ausgepowertsein und sie liebte es.

Glücklicherweise hielt Ron immer lange durch und so fickte er sie weiter (bald mit viel Mühe) und Hermine kam erneut. Sanfter und nicht mehr so heftig.

Ron hielt inne und fragte leise. „Mine?"

„Ja", wisperte Hermine zurück und sie war froh, dass Ron nicht ihr debiles Grinsen sehen konnte.

„Alles gut?"

„Ja", lächelte Hermine.

„Gut, dann mach ich genau jetzt noch weiter." Und er nahm sie auch weiter und bald spürte Hermine ihren Körper nur noch als fremdes Wesen, das zuckte und ihr gar nicht mehr gehorchen wollte.

Dann war auch bei Ron Schluss. Mit einem dunklen Raunen entlud er sich in ihr und er musste sich zitternd neben Hermine abstützen um nicht wegzukippen.

Schließlich zog er sich aus ihr raus und Hermine genoss wieder.

Diese Leere. Nicht die, weil Ron sich aus ihr rausgezogen hatte, sondern die Leere in sich selbst, in ihrem Körper, in ihren Kopf. Es war herrlich.

„Jetzt alles gut?", prustete Ron und rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ich danke Dir. Das habe ich gebraucht. Nur das hat geholfen. Es war toll."

Ron lachte leise. „Es ist erstaunlich, wie robust Ihr Frauen seid."

„Wieso?", lachte Hermine zurück.

„Na, was ich mit Dir da veranstaltet habe….Lavender hätte das nicht mitgemacht."

„Ach die!"

„Ja, Lavender mag es eher zart." Ron spie das „zart" ziemlich verächtlich aus.

„Hat sie das Wort gesagt, oder kommt das von Dir?"

„Das kommt von ihr", sagte Ron betrübt. „Ich bin ja in letzter Zeit nur noch Dich gewohnt und Sex mit Dir ist echt cool. Schön heftig und…naja…einfach richtig gut. Dann bin ich mit Lavender im Raum der Wünsche gelandet und musste mich um 100% zurückfahren. Das ist echt gemein. Du willst eine Frau richtig rannehmen und sie ist nur am rumquieken."

Hermine lachte wieder. „Tja. Ich bin eben gut im Bett."

„Das bist Du wirklich."

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin würd mir das für heute reichen. Ich schlafe bestimmt wie ein Baby."

„Ich auch."

Als Hermine schlafen ging wuchs in ihr die Vermutung, dass Energieabbau auch ein Grund für ihre Keller-Aktion gewesen sein konnte. Und das mit Ron hatte soooo gut getan!, dachte Hermine. Wahnsinn. Der Kerl war einfach der Knüller im Bett.

Wie blöd konnte man als Lavender denn sein, sich da zu sträuben und sich nicht so heftig von Ron ficken zu lassen. Du verpasst was, Mäuschen, dachte Hermine weise. Wirklich eine dumme Sache.

Am nächsten Morgen ging sie völlig entspannt zum Frühstück.

„Hallo, meine lieben Freunde", begrüßte sie Ron, Harry und Ginny.

Alle drei starrten sie verdutzt an. „Wer hat Dich denn gefickt?", fragte Ginny leise amüsiert.

Ron und Harry blickten sie entgeistert an.

„Dein Bruder Ron", antwortete Hermine frei heraus.

Ginny und Harry ließen ihren Blick auf Ron wandern. Der wurde rot.

„Wie, Du vögelst mit Ron?", fragte Ginny entsetzt. „Das ist pfui, Mine."

Hermine ließ ihren tadelnden Blick auf Ginny sinken. „Dein Bruder ist der Oberknüller im Bett, Gin."

Harry lachte leise in sich hinein als er Ginnys entsetzten Blick sah.

„Und ihr macht das einfach so, oder…?", fragte Ginny weiter.

„Einfach so", erklärte Hermine.

„Wow."

„Ja, das habe ich gestern Abend auch gesagt."

Harry lachte leise kichernd und Ginnys Augen wurden nur noch größer.

Hoheitsvoll nahm sich Hermine ein Toast und bestrich es mit Marmelade. Sie würdigte den Lehrertisch nicht eines Blickes.

Am Abend des gleichen Tages ging Hermine wieder runter in den Kellertrakt.

Sie hörte schon am Gehen der Tür, wer sie besuchen kam.

„Hallo Hermine."

„Verpiss Dich, Draco", knurrte Hermine und zog schnell ihren Zauberstab obwohl sie sich hätte blind verteidigen müssen.

„Ich will Dir nichts." Seine Stimme kam näher.

„Ach ja? Deine Beleidigungen habe ich mir viele Jahre anhören müssen, aber DAS war zu viel."

„Kann ich etwas in Ordnung bringen, wenn ich mich entschuldige?", fragte Draco.

„Du willst was? Draco, das ist doch nicht Dein Stil!"

Draco entfuhr ein Schnauben. „Ich war immer stolz darauf besser als mein Ruf zu sein, Hermine."

„Nun gut, Du kannst es versuchen. Fang an."

Draco setzte sich und legte sich neben sie. „Ok. Also. Ich bin ein Arschloch."

„Ok, Du hast recht. Weiter."

„Ich bin ein kleiner Schisser, der sich immer nur hinter seinen Eltern verstecken kann."

„Stimmt! Weiter."

„Ich habe von meinen Eltern eine Meinung aufgenommen und als wahr erachtet, wieder besseren Wissens. Du bist tausend Mal besser im Zaubererjob als ich."

„Stimmt. Weiter."

„Du bist weder dumm noch eine Nutte noch ein Schlammblut. Du bist klug und eine ganze Dame die zufälligerweise Muggeleltern hat."

Hermine schwieg. Dann fiel ihr aber was ein. „Draco?"

„Ja."

„Darf ich meinen Ärger auf Dich in Form von Sex an Dir auslassen?"

Sie hörte ein leises Lachen. „Oh Mensch", rhabarberte er, „da muss ich jetzt wohl durch. Also guuuut."

Hermine zog sich mit Schwung auf ihn und blieb auf seinem noch schlaffen Schwanz sitzen.

„Ich hexe jetzt einen Incarcerus auf Dich und werde Dich ficken. Wenn Du mich Miststück nennst höre ich sofort auf."

„Einverstanden", sagte er sofort.

„Incarcerus."

Dann waren Dracos Arme und Beine arretiert.

Hermine ließ sich halb von ihm runter und nahm seinen Schwanz in den Mund. Draco seufzte sofort genießerisch aus. Hermine brauchte nicht lange lecken und lutschen, da hatte Draco einen sehr ansehnlichen Ständer vor sich. „Oh", tat Hermine gespielt erstaunt. „Der fühlt sich ja schon richtig gut an. Na, dann teste ich den mal aus." Draco stöhnte leise.

Hermine setzte sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit breit gespreizten Beinen auf Dracos Ständer. Er stöhnte lauter. Dann begann Hermine ihn zu reiten.

Sie genoss die Macht, die sie über ihn hatte und rieb ihre Brüste immer mal wieder über Dracos Mund. Der versuchte sie ihre Brustwarzen einzufangen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Hermine bewegte sich heftig auf ihm und schon bald warf Draco seinen Kopf zur Seite und kam mit einem rauen Stöhnen. Das Geräusch gab Hermine den letzten Rest und sie ließ sich von ihrem Orgasmus überrollen.

Heftig atmend und ganz schön verschwitzt ließ sie sich von Draco sinken.

„Du bist ein echtes Miststück, Hermine", raunte Draco und er klang zufrieden.

„Finite Incantatem." Dann war Draco wieder frei. Seine Hände griffen sofort zu seinem besten Stück und er kratzte sich dort.

Eine Weile blieben sie schweigend nebeneinander liegen. Dann sagte Draco: „Ich muss los."

Hermine seufzte. „Schade."

„Ja. Aber es muss ja nicht das letzte Mal sein."

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Es hat echt Spaß gemacht, Dich mal so willenlos unter mir zu haben. Danke."

„Immer wieder gerne, Muggelkind."

„Na guck mal, das klingt viel netter als Schlammblut."

„Stimmt", sagte Draco und Hermine hörte, dass er sich anzog, „ich werde es mir angewöhnen."

Er kam wieder näher und blieb vor Hermine stehen. Dann suchte er ihren Kopf und fand ihn. Sie bekam einen sanften Kuss und Draco sagte: „Schlaf gut, Hermine."

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Hermine ließ sich sinken und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Draco konnte sich doch wirklich wie ein netter, vernünftiger Mensch benehmen. Ganz toll.

Der nächste Kerl der das Zimmer betrat war das Karnickel. Aber genau das war es, worauf Hermine jetzt Lust hatte. Jetzt war halt wieder ein Kerl dran, der sie rannahm. Er vögelte sie durch und Hermine genoss es sogar, auch wenn der Akt wenig Feingefühl und Zartheit beinhaltete.

Hermine fühlte sich super. Wer brauchte schon einen Severus Snape im Bett?, dachte sie und bemühte sich verächtlich zu denken. Sie genoss hier alle Freiheiten und konnte sich ficken lassen von wem sie wollte und wenn Snape nicht mehr wollte?! Sein Problem. Ganz klar sein Problem.

Der dritte Mann war der Kuschler. Er zog sich einfach nur nackt aus und nahm Hermine dann in den Arm. Sie schlief ein.

Als sie wieder wach wurde war sie allein.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr, dass es schon viertel nach 10 war. Oh, Mist, ich muss zurück, dachte Hermine zerknirscht. Hoffe, mir begegnet niemand.

Sie hatte insgesamt 13 Galleonen bekommen und einen Muggelschokoriegel. Wer von den beiden letzten Männern war denn ein Muggelgeborener?

Hermine huschte aus dem Raum raus und schlich sich immer an den Wänden lang zurück in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Nicht so schnell, Miss Granger", hörte sie da die Stimme von ihrer Hauslehrerin. „Wo kommen Sie her?"

„Ähm, ich habe noch gelernt, Professor", log Hermine mit der für sie besten Entschuldigung ever!

„Es ist schon spät", sagte die ältere Frau mit spitzem Mund. „Gehen Sie."

„Gute Nacht, Professor.

„Gute Nacht Miss Granger."

Und alles woran Hermine auf dem letzten Rest des Weges denken konnte war: Merlin sei Dank bin ich nicht Snape begegnet.

Für die siebte Klasse gingen jetzt die Prüfungen los und Hermine verpasste vor lauter Lernen und Müdigkeit einige der Montags- und Donnerstagstermine. Schon bald ging das Geraune unter den 6.- und 7.-Klässlern los.

„Da war niemand, das find ich echt schade."

Oder

„Ich hatte immer gehofft, mich darauf verlassen zu können."

Oder

„Vielleicht ist sie krank."

Oder

„In der Siebten ist Prüfungsstreß. Vielleicht lernt sie ja in der Zeit."

Kapitel 7 – Der Geburtstag

Anfang Juni bekam der Gryffindortisch eines dienstagmittags Besuch von Professor Snape. Er wandte sich explizit an Hermine. „Miss Granger."

Hermine blickte verwundert auf.

„Potter, Miss und Mister Weasley, Sie, Albus, Pomona, Filius und ich haben eine Einladung zum 80. Geburtstag meiner Großmutter. Hier." Er reichte ihr ein Pergament.

Hermine nahm es stirnrunzelnd und las es halb laut vor.

„Mein Liebling Severus,

Conny und Elsbeth haben mich überredet meinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du am Samstag um 10 Uhr zu mir kämest. Laut Elsbeth sind diese neumodischen Muggelbrunchs ganz nett. Geschenkt möchte ich nichts bekommen. Außer….hm…das sage ich Dir noch nicht. Erst wenn es soweit ist. Bringt bitte auch Albus, Pomona, Filius, Hermine, Ronald, Ginevra und Harry mit.

Schick mir eine Eule.

Ich liebe Dich,

Deine Großmutter"

Ich liebe Dich, dachte Hermine. Wie süß war das? Hermine freute sich unbändig für Snape, dass er so eine tolle Großmutter hatte. Trotzdem fragte sie ihn: „Und?"

„Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger?"

„Na. Gehen Sie hin?"

„Aber natürlich." Er runzelte die Stirn.

Hermine wandte sich an Harry, Gin und Ron. „Wollt Ihr?"

Alle drei nickten.

„Gut, Sir", sagte Hermine dann, „was schenken wir ihr?"

„Sie möchte doch nix", schnappte Snape.

„Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass das ernst gemeint war, Professor?"

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Sie ist bloß bescheiden."

„Haben Sie eine Idee?", fragte Snape sie.

„Wir besorgen ihr einen Blumenstrauß, eine schöne Flasche Wein, ein Kästchen selbstgebackene Plätzchen und laden sie für irgendwann drauf zum Essen ein."

Snape schaute sie prüfend an. „Das würde ich alles absegnen."

„Sehen Sie!", entgegnete Hermine spitz.

„Schön", sagte Snape streng. „Also Sie kommen alle mit?" Die 4 nickten. „Ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum meine Großmutter Sie immer dabei haben will, aber man kann ihr ja schlecht etwas abschlagen, nicht?"

„Wann ist denn eigentlich der besagte Tag?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Jetzt am kommenden Samstag. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns vor meinem Büro und apparieren um 5 vor 10 zu ihr."

Alle nickten zustimmend und so stand alles fest.

Severus sprach noch mit Albus, Pomona und Filius und auch die wollten gerne kommen.

Als es Samstag wurde und Hermine und Ginny wach wurden, schien draußen schon die Sonne und es war muckelig war. Die beiden Frauen strahlten sich an und hopsten sofort aus dem Bett. Dann gingen sie frühstücken.

Nach dem Frühstück wollten sie noch kurz duschen und das taten sie natürlich zusammen.

„Soll ich Ron auch dazu bitten?", fragte Ginny grinsend. „Ich fass es immer noch nicht, dass Ihr beide einfach so Sex habt."

Hermine wurde rot. „Das Ganze ist eher so aus dem Notstand raus geboren. Aber, ich weiß Du willst es nicht hören, er ist wirklich, wirklich gut im Bett."

Ginny stritzte sich Duschgel auf die Hand. „Umdrehen!", forderte sie streng und Hermine drehte ihr den Rücken zu. „Er will ja nie etwas von Harry und mir hören, aber ich find es faszinierend, dass er und Du Sex haben."

Die Badezimmertür ging auf und 4 Drittklässlerinnen erschienen. Als sie Hermine und Ginny sahen lachten sie. „Oh, Ihr beide schon wieder. Alle Jungs reden darüber, dass hier in Gryffindor im Mädchenbad Massenduschorgien stattfinden."

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine und sie und Ginny zuckten unschuldig mit ihren Achseln, „da können wir doch nix dafür, wenn die Phantasie der Jungs durchgeht."

Die 4 Jüngeren lachten bloß. „Braucht Ihr noch lange?"

Hermine und Ginny schüttelten die Köpfe. „Nein, Ihr dürft gleich auch."

Damit war das Thema „Hermine und Ron haben Sex" vorbei.

Hermine stand vor dem Kleiderschrank und überlegte was sie anziehen sollte.

Bedächtig nahm sie das einzige Kleidungsstück vom Bügel, das sie noch nie angehabt hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte es mehr oder weniger ausgesucht, aber Hermine hatte bisher immer Bedenken gehabt es anzuziehen.

Ginny kam neugierig näher. „Was ist das?"

„Ein kurzes Kleid. Ja, ich weiß, es sieht aus wie ein Oberteil, aber meine Ma sagt, man könne Leggins darunter anziehen und dann wäre es komplett."

„Zieh mal an!"

Hermine nahm sich einen weißen Slip und einen weißen BH und zog sie an. Dann zog sie das zarte, weiße spitzendurchsetzte Kleid an.

Ginny pfiff durch die Zähne. „Wow, Mine. Du siehst aus wie….wie….wie…ähm…eine…Feenkönigin."

„Sind die nicht im Allgemeinen blond?"

Ginny schmunzelte.

„Kann ich das denn so anziehen?"

„Ja, aber nur mit Leggins."

„Ich habe aber keine weißen Leggins. Nur eine Schwarze."

„Ähm…Mine", Ginny blickte sie ernst an.

„Ja?"

„Bist Du nun eine Hexe oder nicht?" Ginny hielt Hermine ihren Zauberstab hin.

Hermine blickte sie grinsend an und wurde rot. „Ach ja."

Hermine nahm ihre schwarzen Leggins aus dem Schrank und mit einem Wink waren sie strahlend weiß. Dann zog Hermine sie an und außerdem noch ein paar knallrote Ballerinas.

Ginny zog einen kurzen Jeansrock an und ein buntes Top und Hermine flocht ihr die Haare zu einem weichen Zopf. Dann waren die beiden fertig.

Als sie auf Snapes Bürotür zukamen waren alle schon da. Snape ebenfalls. Er sah Hermine und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Hallo Leute", grüßte Ginny die anderen und blieb vor Harry stehen um sich einen kurzen Kuss zu holen.

„Mine, Du siehst wunderhübsch aus", sagte Ron bewundernd.

„Danke. Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr Euch auch alle fein gemacht."

Pomona zupfte noch an Filius Jackett herum.

„Sind wir fertig?", fragte Snape leise und wandte seinen Blick endlich von Hermine ab.

Alle nickten und Snape informierte die Truppe über die Adresse, dann apparierten sie.

In dem normalen Muggelhaus wohnte Ella ganz unten, in der Mitte Elsbeth und oben Conny. Die beiden saßen bereits bei Ella im Wohnzimmer und tranken Tee als Severus mit dem Geschenkkorb unterm Arm klingelte.

Nach einer Weile hatten sich alle ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer eingefunden.

„Hermine, Sie sehen aus wie eine Elfe", sagte Conny lächelnd. Hermine wurde rot.

„Ich habe vorhin gesagt wie eine Elfenkönigin", grinste Ginny.

„Ella, sieht sie nicht toll aus?"

„Oh ja, einfach bezaubernd. Hermine, Sie sollten Dutzende Kinder bekommen. Ich hoffe, die sehen dann alle so entzückend aus wie Sie."

Hermine musste lachen. „Aber potentielle Kinder haben ja auch die Gene vom Vater in sich."

„Ach, dann suchen Sie sich einfach den passenden Kerl aus und produzieren lauter wunderhübsche Kinder", lachte Elsbeth.

„Sie meinen, ich sollte mir einen besonders schönen Mann suchen?"

„Ja, das wäre doch was. Nehmen Sie doch Ron hier!", schlug Elsbeth vor.

Ron lachte. „Eine tolle Idee, Mrs. Mitchum, dann bekommt das Kind meine Haarfarbe."

„Rote Haare sind doch toll", erwiderte Elsbeth.

„Oder das Kind wird so schlacksig wie ich."

„Das macht doch auch nichts."

„Was, Mine", wandte sich Ron nun an Hermine, „wir produzieren Kinder, die dann alle Deine hübschen Züge, Deine Haare und vor allem Deine Geduld haben."

„Und ihre braunen Augen", fügte Ella glücklich hinzu. Ihre Mission lief bestens an.

Hermine blickte Snape an. Der sah auf den Tisch als wäre dort irgendetwas höchst Interessantes.

„Hermine?"

Wie? Was? Hermine schaute verdattert Ron an, aber es war Ella, die sie angesprochen hatte.

„Hermine? Was ist?"

„Nichts, nichts. Ich war grad nur in Gedanken."

„Achso, ich dachte schon. Weil Sie meinen Enkel angesehen haben."

Hermine wurde rot. „Nein, alles ok."

Snape blickte Hermine nun an und Hermine sah selbst das Wehmütige in seinem Blick.

Plötzlich stand er auf und verließ den Raum um in die Küche zu gehen.

Hermine sah ihm besorgt nach. „Was hat er denn?", fragte Harry sie leise.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", sagte Hermine halblaut.

Ella stand auf und folgte ihrem Enkelsohn. Leise sprachen sie miteinander.

Albus strahlte Hermine an. „Hermine, wollen Sie mal bitte kurz mit mir in den Garten kommen, ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Und draußen ist es ja so herrlich."

Hermine stand mechanisch auf. „Aber sicher, Professor."

In der Zwischenzeit schenkte Elsbeth allen Tee nach.

In der Küche trat Ella auf Severus zu. „Was ist, Schatz?"

„Nichts, Großmutter", sagte Severus leise.

„Es ist mal wieder Zeit, dass ich Dir etwas auf den Kopf zusage, Liebling."

Severus hob den Kopf und blickte seine geliebte Großmutter an. „Na schön."

„Dein Geschmack bei Frauen sind zarte, kleine, süße, dunkelhaarige Frauen mit wilden Locken und blonde, schlanke, große Frauen sind Dir schnurz."

Severus blickte seine Großmutter schweigend an, dann schnaubte er aber.

„Du hast recht. Und?"

„Du hast Interesse an Hermine."

Wieder schnaubte er. „Nein."

Der tadelnde Blick seiner Großmutter war perfekt in Szene gesetzt. Besser hätte er es selbst auch nicht hingekriegt.

„Du lügst mich an, Severus. Das mag ich nicht."

„Ich lüge nicht, ich….", versuchte sich Severus zu verteidigen, „Aber…"

„..aber sie ist jung und sehr hübsch und Du meinst, nicht gut genug für sie zu sein."

Baff blickte er seine Großmutter an.

„Also habe ich recht", sagte sie spitz aber sehr zufrieden mit sich.

„Ich rede mit Dir nicht mehr über das Thema", sagte Severus, nun wütend, und ging einfach.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, merkte er, dass seine Großmutter ihm gefolgt war und er blieb verdutzt stehen, weil Miss Granger von draußen reinkam, gefolgt von Albus. Miss Granger war weiß wie eine Wand und furchtbar nervös. Alle blickten sie an.

„Was hast Du, Mine?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Hermine drehte sich zu Albus um. „Darf ich es ihnen sagen?"

Albus nickte. „Natürlich darfst Du."

„Schön", Hermine wandte sich nervös einen Fingernagel kauend Ron, Ginny und Harry zu. „Professor Dumbledore hat mich gefragt, ob ich bei ihm Lehrerin für Geschichte werden will und ich habe spontan ja gesagt."

Alle stürzten sich strahlend auf Hermine und umarmten und beglückwünschten sie. Nur Severus nicht. Der ging mit laut schlagendem Herzen schnurstracks an ihnen allen vorbei und trat nach draußen in die Sonne.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie würde seine Kollegin werden.

Albus stand plötzlich hinter ihm. „Also ich freue mich zumindest, dass ich nun so eine nette, couragierte Geschichtslehrerin habe, Severus. Auch wenn Du das scheinbar erst mal verdauen musst."

Severus blickte Albus stirnrunzelnd an. „Das muss ich nicht."

„Severus, ich kenne Dich seit 27 Jahren und ich sehe Dir sofort an, wenn Du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagst."

„Na schön." Severus Ton wurde leicht rotzig. „Es ist ein Schock."

„Aber wieso?"

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden, Albus. Nicht mit Dir."

„Ich nehme mal an, das hat mit meinem Alter nichts zu tun, sondern, weil ich Dein Vorgesetzter bin. Dieses Wort mag ich ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht."

„Ja, es hat damit zu tun", gestand Severus leise.

„Wieso?"

„Ich kann mit Dir nicht darüber sprechen. Es tut mir leid." Severus wandte sich ab.

Albus ging um ihn herum und legte großvaterhaft den Kopf schief.

„Severus, heute ist der 5. Juni. Am 20. Juni sind die Abschlussprüfungen vorbei. Du brauchst nur noch 15 Tage warten."

„Worauf?", fragte Severus verdutzt.

„Um Miss Granger zu sagen, dass Du sie eigentlich liebst."

„Aber, ich liebe sie ni…."

„Nicht?", harkte Albus sofort nach.

Severus wollte den Kopf schütteln, ließ ihn dann aber sinken.

Albus legte eine Hand auf Severus Schulter. „Severus, es ist nicht schlimm Gefühle zu haben. Schäm Dich ihrer nicht."

„Ach, Albus", seufzte Severus, „sie interessiert sich ja gar nicht für mich. Wie soll es dann erst werden, wenn wir Kollegen sind."

„Dann hat sie alle Zeit der Welt um zu merken, dass Du ein Mann bist, Severus. Und um das zu beschleunigen rate ich Dir noch mal charmanter zu sein. Es hilft wirklich."

Mit diesen Worten klopfte Albus noch einmal auf Severus Schulter, drehte sich dann weg und ging zurück ins Haus.

Ron hatte die Szene beobachtet und spürte Wagemut in sich aufkommen. Er stand auf und trat ebenfalls auf die Terrasse.

„Hallo, Sir."

„Weasley."

„Ein wunderschöner Tag, finden Sie nicht?"

Snape hob seinen Kopf und blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Das mag wohl sein", murmelte Snape.

„Ich wünsche Hermine so viel Glück, dass ihr die neue Stelle Spaß macht."

Snape schwieg.

„Sie wird das Kind schon schaukeln", sagte Ron weiter und steckte seine Hände lässig in die Hosentaschen.

„Miss Granger kriegt alles hin", erwiderte Snape nun leise.

„Ja. Das stimmt. Sie kriegt es ja sogar hin, sich alle männlichen Schüler der Schule über 17 völlig hörig zu machen."

Snape blickte verdutzt auf und taxierte Ron. Aber er sagte nichts.

„Wissen Sie, Sir. Mein erstes Mal, Sex (er grinste und wurde leicht rot), hatte ich mit Hermine. Es war auch ihr erstes Mal. Wir waren 16. Es war nicht so toll."

Ron blickte Snape an und sah, dass er zuhörte, „wir waren furchtbar ungeschickt und fahrig und ich will lieber nicht wissen, wie oft ich ihr dabei aus Versehen weh getan habe. Danach sah sie mich an und sagte: Ronald, so nennt sie mich immer, wenn sie was ernstes sagen will, Ronald, das war wirklich interessant, aber ich bete dafür, dass ich den Gerüchten traun darf, dass es noch tausend Mal besser sein kann."

Snape musste unwillkürlich lächeln und ihm entfuhr ein Schnauben. Ron fuhr fort:

„Vor ein paar Wochen war ich dann im Keller und Hermine und ich hatten Sex, haben aber trotzdem nicht gemerkt, dass wir es waren. Beide nicht. Es war immer toll. Vor einiger Zeit fand sie dann raus, dass Sie auch bei ihr waren und sie war völlig durcheinander. Irgendwann haben Sie aufgehört sie zu besuchen und das hat's noch schlimmer gemacht. Seitdem haben wir fast jeden Tag Sex und es ist, als müsste sie ihre Frustration abbauen. Ich will mich natürlich überhaupt nicht beschweren (Snape grinste nun süffisant), aber….ich sollte es nicht sein, der seinen Spaß mit ihr hat, Sir."

Snape blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Das Grinsen war weg. „Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?"

„Gehen Sie zu ihr und sagen Sie ihr, was Sie denken. Es macht sie verrückt und Sie, Sir, haben nicht gerade ein Laufband auf der Stirn, auf dem immer zu lesen ist, was Sie gerade denken."

Snape atmete lauter ein und aus. Ein Mal. Dann nickte er verstehend und ging wieder ins Haus zurück.

Ron blickte in die Sonne und schloss die Augen.

„Na, schöner Mann", lachte Hermines Stimme hinter ihm. Dann schlossen sich Arme um Rons Taille.

„Na, schöne Frau!", grinste Ron. „Wie geht's Dir mit Deinem vollen Kopf?"

„Wieso voller Kopf?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

„Na, Du fängst ab September als Lehrerin in Hogwarts an. Dein Kopf muss explodieren vor Gedanken."

„Geht so. Es geht mehr um eine Person."

„Snape."

Hermine, die ihren Kopf auf Rons Rücken gelegt hatte, nickte.

„Gib ihm ein bisschen Zeit, Hermine."

Plötzlich schreckte Hermine hoch.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron.

„Ich habe grad daran gedacht, dass in 3 Wochen die Schule durch ist. Dann ist die Kelleraktion ja endgültig tot!"

Ron nickte.

„Mist", murmelte Hermine. „Dann habe ich nicht mehr so viel Sex." Sie kuschelte sich wieder an Ron. „Nur noch mit Dir, wenn Du weitermachen möchtest."

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich wäre sonst schön blöd."

„Na gut, dann machen wir weiter."

„Ihr bleibt doch die ganzen Ferien im Fuchsbau?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

Er spürte ein Nicken auf seinem Rücken.

„Klasse. Und Deine Eltern fliegen wirklich für 4 Wochen zurück nach Australien?"

„Ja, sie wollen da Freunde besuchen, die sie gefunden hatten. Dann müssen Sie wieder arbeiten und hätten eh keine Zeit für mich. Erst in den Herbstferien wieder."

„Schade für Dich."

„Ja."

„Na, Ihr beiden Kuschelmäuse?", fragte Ginnys Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie kam Arm in Arm mit Harry in den Garten.

„Wollt Ihr nicht ein Paar werden?", fragte Harry.

Ron und Hermine ließen sich los und schauten sich an. Dann schüttelten beide vehement den Kopf. „Nein", sagten sie unisono.

„Bloß Sex", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Schade", sagte Ginny und streichelte Harrys Rücken und er küsste sie liebevoll.

Der Juni ging weiter und schließlich kam der Nachmittag des 20. Juni.

Hermine legte ihre Feder weg und blickte auf die Pergamentrollen zum Thema: „Lohengrinkrautwurzeln und die Möglichkeiten zur Tränkeverwendung."

Sie blickte auf. In der großen Halle stand ein Pult an dem der Prüfer vom Ministerium saß und neben ihm saß Snape und schrieb irgendetwas.

Da Hermine fertig war hätte sie ihre Rollen schon abgeben können, aber sie betrachtete lieber noch ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor Severus Snape. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht beim Schreiben aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Seine lange Nase wirkte im Gesicht gar nicht aufdringlich. Im Gegenteil, sie passte wunderbar zu allem anderen. Er blickte auf und sah Hermine direkt an. Hermine wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts und schließlich gab Hermine auf und stand auf. Sie ging nach vorne, gab ihre 3 Pergamentrollen beim Prüfer ab, nickte dem alten Zauberer freundlich zu und verließ die große Halle.

Mit dem Gefühl, dass ihr gerade der Mount Everest vom Herzen fiel, ging sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm und fiel auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. Sie hatte es geschafft. Alle Prüfungen waren durch. Die Schule war…durch. Sie war fertig. Mit dem Ende des heutigen Abends war Severus nicht mehr ihr Lehrer.

Was gar nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass er nicht mit ihr sprach. Hermine legte sich lang aufs Sofa und verfiel in dumpfes Brüten.

Nach einiger Zeit tauchten die restlichen Gryffindors der siebten Stufe im Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

„Komm Mine, wir wollten draußen spazieren gehen", sagte Ginny und lachte sie erleichtert an. Als Hermine sich erhob sah sie, dass alle erleichtert und glücklich aussahen.

„Na gut", sagte Hermine, „nach den ganzen Stunden in der Prüfung kann ein bisschen frische Luft nicht schaden."

„Was für eine Lehrerin willst Du sein, Hermine", erkundigte sich Parvati Patil bei ihr als sie auf die Schlossgründe hinaustraten.

„Ja! Willst Du streng sein?", fragte Dean.

„Ich denke, dass ich eher streng bin", murmelte Hermine.

Plötzlich sahen alle Albus Dumbledore auf sich zukommen. Gemütlich am Arm hielt er Eleanor Prince. Es hatte sich so einigermaßen herumgesprochen, dass Mrs. Prince die Großmutter von Snape war und alle außer Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine standen mit einem Mal ein klein wenig aufrechter vor lauter Respekt.

Ella trat sofort auf Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine zu und umarmte sie alle. Der Rest verdünnisierte sich mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken.

„Harry, Hermine, kommt her!", rief Ella überschwänglich, „ich gratuliere Euch! Ihr habt es geschafft."

„Severus und Minerva kommen auch grad", raunte Albus amüsiert und tatsächlich. Minerva und Severus kamen über die Wiese auf sie alle zu.

„Ich hab grad schon Professor Fortezza vom Ministerium über die Schulter geguckt, Hermine", juchzte Minerva, „Deine Prüfung sieht unverschämt gut aus."

Hermine strahlte und Harry, Ron und Ginny verdrehten die Augen.

„Professor", sagte Harry zu Minerva, „haben Sie etwas anderes erwartet?"

„Nein, nein, nein, natürlich nicht", lachte Minerva zufrieden und winkte ab.

„Ach meine liebste Hermine", sagte Ella herzlich, „Du wirst einen wunderbaren Abschluss machen!"

Hermine runzelte nun endlich mal die Stirn. „Wieso sind eigentlich alle so versessen auf mich?"

Albus und Ella sahen sich an. Dann wurden beide leicht rot. „Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine leise und forschend.

„Nichts, Hermine. Was soll hier los sein?"

„Irgendetwas führt Ihr im Schilde", murmelte Hermine nun leicht verärgert, „ich will wissen was."

Keiner der beiden sprach.

„Was ist?"

Albus und Ella sahen sich wieder an. Man sah, dass sie sich unwohl fühlten.

„Na dann nicht", erwiderte Hermine verärgert und drehte sich um um zu gehen.

Sie war drei Meter weiter weg als sie Severus hörte. „Warte, Hermine!"

Kapitel 8 – Das Ende

Stille.

Alle starrten Severus an. Wieso duzte er Hermine?

„Mit Dir rede ich erst recht nicht", fauchte Hermine ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte der leicht hilflos. Hermine zu verärgern war beängstigend.

„Du redest seit Wochen nicht mit mir. Du beantwortest meine Fragen nicht. Also was fällt Dir ein!"

Sie wandte sich wieder zum Gehen um, aber Severus hatte sie erreicht und hielt sie am Oberarm fest.

„Hermine, ich…"

„Was?", blaffte sie und fühlte sich den Tränen nah.

„Hermine, ich will zwar, dass…."

„Was willst Du?" Jetzt kullerte ihr eine Träne runter und sie spürte, dass sie völlig erschöpft war.

„Ich will…..", begann er wieder.

Sei blickte ihn aus großen brauen Augen an und er las in ihnen bloß das unausgesprochene „Was"?

„Ich will nur…."

Sie riss sich los und während sie sich umdrehte sagte er endlich leise: „…Dich."

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und jeder sah, dass sie heftig atmete.

Sie drehte sich wieder um.

Severus holte tief Atem. „Ich will Dich, verdammt noch mal. Hast Du das denn nicht gemerkt? Im Ernst wie kann man nur so lieb und unschuldig sein und so wunderbar? Es ist unfassbar, was Du mit mir anstellst. Ich kann kaum noch klar denken, wenn ich Dich sehe."

Hermine liefen die Tränen nun unaufhörlich die Wangen runter.

„Wein nicht", sagte Severus leise und trat näher. Er wischte ihr mit seinem schwarzen Robenärmel die Tränen ab. Der Ärmel fühlte sich ganz rau an. „Nicht weinen. Du sollst nie weinen. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ich war Dein Lehrer! Hätte ich mit Dir was anfangen sollen wo das verboten ist? Außerdem dachte ich erst, dass ich Dir völlig egal bin."

„Egal?", schnaubte Hermine und blickte ihn böse und völlig verwirrt an, „wie konntest Du sowas nur denken? Hab nicht immer ich von uns beiden wissen wollen, was in Deinem Kopf so vor sich geht? Ist das nicht genug Interesse an Deiner Person?"

„Ich habe das gemerkt, ja! Und ich war völlig verwundert darüber, dass Du Dich das gefragt hast."

„Und Du konntest mir nie sagen, dass Du mich zwar haben wolltest, aber Dich schlicht und einfach an die Regeln halten wolltest?" Hermine Stimme schlug bereits leicht über, so verärgert war sie.

„Ach Hermine, ich weiß doch auch nicht immer, was richtig und was falsch ist. Ich bin weit davon entfernt, ein logischer Mensch zu sein, der alles richtig macht. Frag mal meine Großmutter, wie oft sie mir einen Tritt in den Hintern geben musste im Laufe meines Lebens."

„Jetzt sagst Du mir das alles. Jetzt. Nach Wochen, wo ich nur wach dagelegen habe und mich gewundert habe, dass Du Dich so anders benimmst."

„Ja."

Die schlichte Zustimmung brachte Hermine wieder völlig runter. Sie atmete durch und starrte Severus an.

„Ich will Dich, Mensch", sagte sie tapfer und es gesagt zu haben fühlte sich phantastisch an.

Severus Augen begannen zu lächeln. „Ist das wahr?"

„Nein, ich lüge hier herum. Natürlich ist das wahr! Das hättest Du schon viel eher erfahren können."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Severus atemlos und mit unsagbar zärtlichem Blick.

Hermine trat einen Schritt vor und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Ohne Umschweife umfasste sie seinen Hals und zog ihn nahe zu sich herunter. Dann senkten sich ihre Lippen auf seine. In dem Moment brachen bei Severus alle Barrieren und er umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie ganz, ganz nah zu sich heran. Seine Lippen vergruben sich in ihren und er wollte sie nie wieder loswerden. Sonst würde er bestimmt am Gefühl ersticken, etwas verloren zu haben.

„Oh, Severus", seufzte Hermine und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Seine Hände fuhren durch ihre Haare und er musste einfach lächeln. „Steck Dir nie wieder die Haare hoch."

„Werd ich nicht. Sag mir immer ehrlich, was Du denkst. Selbst wenn es mich verletzen könnte. Ja?"

„Das werde ich, wenn Du das willst."

„Ja."

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch und blickten neben sich.

Minerva, Albus, Ella, Ginny, Ron und Harry standen sprachlos da und starrten sie beide an.

Zögernd ließen sich Hermine und Severus los.

„Ähm…", murmelte Hermine und wurde knallrot.

Albus zückte seinen Zauberstab und warf einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über Severus und Hermine und sagte dann laut: „Wir sollten die beiden alleine lassen. Genug gehört haben wir ja bereits."

Dann kam Bewegung in die Bande und sie gingen zurück ins Schloss.

„Hermine", seufzte Severus und fand es toll, das Wort so einfach sagen zu dürfen.

„Ja?"

Als Antwort beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, nahm ihr Kinn in seine rechte Hand und küsste ihre Lippen.

„Ich bin so dermaßen verliebt in Dich. Hermine."

Er küsste sie erneut. „Hermine."

Er küsste sie wieder. „Hermine."

Noch ein zärtlicher Kuss. „Hermine."

Hermine räusperte sich. „Ist es furchtbar unromantisch und stillos, wenn ich sage, dass ich jetzt so gerne mit Dir schlafen wollen würde?"

Severus grinste. „Nein."

„Gut. Dann lass uns gehen."

„Einverstanden. Aber nicht in meine Wohnung. Lass uns in den Keller gehen. Ich kenne den Raum gar nicht bei Tage."

Hermine und Severus zog es in den Kellerraum und Hermine schloss von innen ab.

Dann begann sie sich ganz langsam auszuziehen und Severus beobachtete es mit angehaltenem Atem.

Schließlich war Hermine ganz nackt und blickte in Severus Augen. Wie liebevoll er sie anschaute.

Sie trat auf ihn zu und begann seine Lehrerrobe aufzuknöpfen. Schließlich fiel sie hinter ihm auf den Boden. Dann war seine schwarze Robe dran und auch sie fiel.

Hermine knöpfte Severus Hemdsärmel auf und dann die Leiste mit den kleinen weißen Knöpfen und zog sie mit einem Ruck aus seiner Hose. Das Hemd fiel.

Sie schaute nicht hin als sie Severus Hose öffnete, dafür waren seine dunklen Augen viel zu faszinierend.

Severus stand mit laut schlangendem Herzen da und blickte liebevoll in Hermines süßes Gesicht. Sie zog ihn bloß aus und das erregte ihn schon ungemein.

Schließlich drückte sie ihn aufs Bett und öffnete die Schnürbänder seiner Lederschuhe. Schuhe und Socken fielen.

Dann war er auch völlig nackt.

Mit großen Augen blickte sie auf seinen Schwanz. „Gefällt er Dir?", fragte Severus heiser.

„Oh, ja!", raunte Hermine leise. „Er ist toll."

Severus umfasste ihren Hintern und zog sie mit beiden Händen aufs Bett.

Er zog sie auf sich und drückte sie auf seinen Ständer. Hermine wimmerte kurz und stöhnte dann verhalten auf.

„Oh, das ist der Himmel", entfuhr es Severus und zog ihren Mund wieder an seinen. „Ich könnte Dich pausenlos küssen. Einfach so."

„Davon werde ich Dich nie abhalten. Versprochen."

Sie öffnete ihren Körper weiter für seinen Ständer und begann genüsslich ihn zu reiten.

Sie merkte schnell, dass sie das nicht lange durchhalten würde. „Oh, ich will kommen. Darf ich kommen?", stöhnte sie hingebungsvoll.

„Komm", sagte seine seidige Stimme und das gab Hermine den letzten Rest.

Ihr Körper wurde überspült von einer weichen, heißen Welle Genuss und sie spürte, wie ihr Körper seinen Ständer zusammenpresste und ihr Körper begann zu zucken und sich zu winden.

„Du bist so schön", murmelte Severus und blickte sie aus klaren Augen an.

„Halt die Klappe und fick mich jetzt mal richtig."

„Gute Idee." Severus packte ihre Hüfte und trieb sich heftig in sie. Hermine stöhnte wieder aufgegeilt auf. „Oh, das ist gut. Ja."

Immer und immer wieder fickte Severus Hermine, bis sie nur noch ein wimmerndes Etwas war. Sie schwitzte aus allen Poren, aber Severus fand sie einfach nur wunderschön dabei. Ihre Haut war heiß und ihre Haare klebten ihr an der Stirn und er sah mit Sicherheit nicht viel besser aus.

Hermine erholte sich gerade von dieser Eskapade und sie blickte Severus an. Er lag abgekämpft auf dem Rücken auf dem Bett und schwitzte aus allen Poren. Hermine fand ihn einfach wunderschön.

Hungrig fing er wieder ihre Lippen ein.

„Ich bin völlig in Dich verliebt", gestand sie mit einem Mal und sie hatte es nicht steuern können das zu sagen.

Er lächelte. „Wieso sagst Du, was ich denke?"

Sie zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Severus.

Hermine blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Gleich sechs."

„Sollen wir Abendessen gehen?", fragte Severus, „ich habe ziemlich Hunger."

„Gerne. Aber wir sollten vorher duschen."

„Dafür müssen wir zu einer Dusche kommen."

„Wir haben aber keine", sagte Hermine.

Severus erhob sich vom Bett und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Dann reinige ich uns so. Duschen können wir ja noch nach dem Essen."

Hermine nickte zustimmend und Severus reinigte sie beide mit einem Zauber.

Dann zogen sie sich auf normale Art an und gingen in die große Halle.

Vor der Tür trennten sie sich und Hermine ging vor zum Gryffindortisch.

Severus ging an der linken Wand entlang zum Lehrertisch, an dem seine Großmutter bereits auf ihn wartete.

„Na, HERMINE", sagte Ginny und sah ein bisschen beleidigt aus. Hermine setzte sich neben Ginny und nahm sie einfach in den Arm. „Sei nicht böse. Ich mache alles damit Du mir verzeihst."

„Alles?", fragte Ginny lächelnd. „Nun gut. Ich werde es mir merken."

Harry und Ron lächelten Hermine nur an.

Dann nahm sich Ginny ein bisschen Kartoffelsalat und sagte: „So, und Du und er, Ihr seid jetzt ein Paar."

Ron und Harry lachten leise.

Hermine seufzte glücklich. „Ja."

„Es hat mich echt beeindruckt, wie Du ihn angeschnauzt hast, Mine", fuhr Ginny weiter fort und Hermine war glücklich, das „Mine" wieder zu hören.

„Mir war danach."

„Es war echt gut", sagte Ginny beeindruckt.

„Es tat auch gut."

„Das glaube ich. Hast Du schon mit ihm geschlafen?"

Hermine wurde rot. „Ja."

„Echt?"

„Hm."

„Und?"

„Wie was und?"

„Na, war es gut?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Ja, es ist unglaublich, phantastisch, äußerst erlebenswert und einfach geil."

Harry, Ron und Ginny lachten leise.

„Fein", sagte Ginny und man merkte, dass sie sich bemühte spitz zu klingen, „über meinen Bruder hast Du nämlich nur gesagt, der Sex sei wirklich, wirklich gut."

„Da hast Du recht, Gin."

Ginny grinste Hermine an. „Man muss sich ja steigern, nicht?"

„Ja, das muss man."

Am Lehrertisch setzte sich Severus auf seinen Stammplatz zwischen Minerva und Filius.

Sofort kam seine Großmutter angedackelt.

„Severus!", sagte sie schon von weitem.

„Ich werde nicht hier mit Dir darüber sprechen, was Ihr da vorhin gesehen habt."

„Nein, nein, das hast Du toll gemacht. Nein. Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, was ich mir nachträglich zum Geburtstag wünsche."

„Wie bitte? Jetzt?"

„Ja, jetzt."

„Was denn?"

„Einen Urenkel."

Fassungslos starrte Severus seine Großmutter nieder. „Wie bitte?"

„Einen Urenkel, Schatz."

Minerva und Filius starrten Ella genauso an wie Severus selbst.

„Du bist verrückt, Großmutter", raunte Severus.

„Das mag sein. Aber auf jeden Fall habe ich es Dir schon mal gesagt."

Dann setzte sich Ella wieder auf ihren Platz, den Gästeplatz, an Albus Seite.

„Mit wem sollst Du denn ein Kind zeugen, Severus?", erkundigte sich Filius höchst amüsiert.

Severus beugte sich zu Filius hinüber und erklärte es ihm.

„Unglaublich", kommentierte Filius das Gehörte. „Unglaublich."

Die Tür der großen Halle ging auf und herein kamen einige schwatzende Fünftklässler der Hufflepuffs, die sich gleich an ihren Tisch setzten und ihren Mitschülern was erzählen, wobei sie immer mal wieder auf Severus oder auf Hermine zeigten.

Ron sah das und meinte: „Ihr bleibt nicht lange geheim, Hermine."

Albus stand auf für eine seiner obligatischen Reden.

„Meine lieben Schüler, Schülerinnen, Lehrer und so weiter. Langsam neigt sich das Schuljahr seinem Ende zu und es bleibt noch eine Woche, bevor Ihr Schüler nach Hause fahrt zu Euren Familien. Die Prüfungen der siebten Klasse sind alle vorüber und es ist mir eine Freude Euch schon mal sagen zu können, dass alle ganz gut durchgekommen sind. Eine der besten von Euch werden wir übrigens nächstes Jahr doch wieder sehen. Aber nicht mehr an Euren Tischen, sondern am Lehrertisch. Hermine Granger wird zu unserer Seite hinüber wechseln. Zur bösen Seite."

Er lachte und einige Schüler lachten ebenfalls. „Sie wird das Amt des Lehrers in Zaubereigeschichte übernehmen, da uns Professor Binns verlassen wird."

Gemurmel füllte den Raum. „Aber wir alle kennen und schätzen Hermine ja jetzt eh schon sehr. Das könnt Ihr bestimmt weiterführen, wenn Ihr sie dann hinter dem Lehrerpult wiederseht. Nächste Woche spreche ich dann noch einige abschließende Worte zu Euch. Außerdem weiß ich dann auch bestimmt schon mehr von Prüfungsergebnissen zu berichten. Bis dahin also, esst was das Zeug hält."

Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny aßen weiter und Ginny sagte plötzlich leise: „Möchtest Du lieber bei ihm sein, Mine?"

Hermine lächelte, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den mit Hagrid plaudernden Severus und sagte sanft: „Nein, Ginny. Ich möchte hier sitzen. Bei meinen Freunden. Euch werde ich sowieso ab September am meisten vermissen."

„Wir Dich auch", seufzte Harry. „Lass uns doch ein Wochenende im Monat im Grimmauldplatz treffen. Dann können wir Blödsinn machen und quatschen und ausgehen und so."

Alle nickten begeistert.

„Dürfen wir auch dabei sein?", fragte Neville, der neben Harry saß und auf Luna und sich zeigte.

„Wen Ihr könnt und wollt – gerne", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Super", sagte Neville begeistert. „Besonders werd ich Euch auch vermissen. Und die Frau im Keller."

„Was für eine Frau im Keller?", raunte Ginny neugierig ehe Ron und Harry Neville anzeigen konnten, dass er die Klappe halten sollte. Neville wurde rot und Ginny dadurch noch neugieriger.

„Ähm", stammelte Neville. Doch Dean sprang dazwischen.

„Neville meint eins der Portraits im Keller. Die eine Frau hat ganz schön mit ihm geflirtet, nicht Neville?" Neville rallte diesmal schnell, was Dean wollte und nickte heftig. „Ja, die Frau. Die ist ein ganz schöner Feger."

„Ach so", murmelte Ginny munter und stach in ein Stück Würstchen.

Zum Ende des Abendessens verließ Severus die illustre Lehrerrunde und stieg die Treppen zu den 4 Haustischen hinab. Wie immer sah er sehr elegant und kühl aus. Er ging zum Gryffindortisch und blieb vor Hermine stehen.

„Hi", grüßte sie ihn munter.

Er konnte nicht anders bei ihren Worten als zu lächeln. „Hermine, hast Du gleich noch Zeit für mich?"

„Na, klar. Ich brauche ja nicht mehr lernen."

Ron lachte. „Oh ha, Harry, schreibs Dir auf! Das erste Mal in 8 Jahren. Schreib auf, schreib auf!"

Und Harry tat als notierte er sich was und las laut mit. „Hermine. 20. Juni, 19 Uhr 05. Ich…brauche…ja…nichts…mehr…lernen. Jo! Ron. Ich habs." Beide lachten.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr doof!" Diesmal lachte Ginny.

Dann wandte sich Hermine wieder huldvoll an Severus. „Ja, ich habe Zeit für Dich. Was hast Du vor?"

„Magst Du zu mir kommen? So in einer Viertelstunde?"

Hermine begann zu strahlen. „Gerne."

„Schön. Klopf ruhig, ich lass Dich dann rein. Das Passwort sage ich Dir hier nicht." Er blickte sich stirnrunzelnd um. „Sind zu viele Kindsköpfe."

Hermine grinste ihre beiden liebsten Freunde an. „Ja, das sind sie!", sagte sie zärtlich. Harry und Ron grinsten Severus stolz an.

Severus verdrehte kunstvoll die Augen und verschwand.

Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati und Neville blickten Hermine sprachlos an. „Seid…seid…seid…Ihr zusammen?", fragte Seamus schließlich völlig geschockt.

Bevor Hermine nicken konnte, meinte Ginny lässig. „Was denkst Du denn? Du hättest sie mal vorhin draußen hören sollen, als sie sich angeschnauzt haben."

„Mine hat Snape angeschnauzt?", fragte Neville voller Respekt.

„Ja, das war super. Aber so wie ich das mitgehört habe, hat er es auch voll verdient", schloss Ginny.

Ron und Harry nickten zustimmend.

„Alter, was für eine Neuigkeit", stammelte Seamus in Richtung Dean.

„Hastes geschafft, Mine?", fragte Dean leise. Hermine nickte lächelnd.

„Du weißt davon?", fragte Seamus Dean jetzt laut und noch geschockter.

Dean nickte. „Ja, die Anfänge."

„Was für Anfänge?"

„Das kann ich Dir nicht erzählen. Da musst Du Mine fragen, Sea."

Seamus schaute Hermine an. „Erzählst Du es mir?"

„Irgendwann mal, Hase. OK?", sagte Hermine freundlich und Seamus nickte.

Dann stand Hermine auf. „So, Ihr Lieben, ich geh dann mal los auf mein erstes Date."

Alle schmunzelten. „Schläfst Du bei uns heute Nacht?", fragte Ginny süffisant.

Hermine grinste. „Aber klar. Die letzten paar Nächte mit Euch lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Severus habe ich ja immer noch, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt. Außerdem müssen wir Mädels noch ein paar nette lustige Duschorgien veranstalten." Sie blickte herausfordernd auf Lavender und Parvati, die anfingen zu lachen. „Oh ja", sagte Lavender. „Morgen ist wieder Duschtag. Nicht, Parv, Mine, Ginny?"

Parvati und Ginny grinsten.

„Nicht schon wieder", grummelte Ron, „meine Phantasie schlägt schon wieder Saltos."

„Ach Ron", grinste Harry, „lass uns mal alle erst im Grimmauldplatz sein. Wie kriegen die Mädels schon noch zum gemeinsamen Duschen."

Die 4 Kerle nickten sich zustimmend zu und grinsten dann erleichtert.

Hermine machte sich von dannen in Richtung Kerker.

„Mine wart mal", rief Ginny und lief ihr hinterher. Hermine blieb auf den Stufen zum Kerker stehen.

„Ja?"

„Mine?"

„Sag schon", lächelte Hermine.

„Du… was Neville eben gesagt hat… die Frau ist kein Portrait, oder?"

„Nein."

Etwas weiter hinter Hermine ging eine Tür auf und sie sah Severus auf sich zukommen.

„Bist Du das? Die Frau."

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, Gin. Das war ich."

„War?"

„Ja. War. Die Schule ist vorbei. Der Keller ist vorbei."

Severus stand nun neben Ginny und Hermine und blickte beide aufmerksam an.

„Hermine?", sagte Ginny weiter und sie klang nun ernst.

„Hm?"

„Harry war auch bei Dir, nicht?"

Hermine schwieg.

„Ich frag das weil", seufzte Ginny, „in den Osterferien…Harry redet ja im Schlaf…er hat es irgendwie gesagt."

Hermine wurde rot und schwieg noch immer.

„Ich bin Dir nicht böse, Mine. Und Harry…naja…auf ihn bin ich sauer. Aber…"

Severus unterbrach Ginny. „Miss Weasley, Hermine konnte nichts dafür. Die Sache im Keller geschah immer in völliger Dunkelheit. Das hatte sie sich so ausgedacht."

„Aber sei auf Harry auch nicht sauer, Gin", fügte Hermine noch flehend hinzu, „er hat es nicht gemacht, weil er Dich nicht liebt. Er liebt Dich sehr. Verzeih es ihm, ja?"

Ginny schwieg. „Ich möchte die Geschichte ganz hören, Mine."

Severus seufzte und führte die beiden Frauen mit einer Handbewegung in seine Wohnung.

Als sie auf dem Sofa saßen erzählte Hermine Ginny alles. Severus saß daneben und hörte schweigend zu. Hermine erzählte von ihrem ersten Mal mit Dean, dann wie sich alles quasi von alleine in Gang setzte, dann von Severus (Filius ließ sie außen vor) und von Malfoy, Nott und Zabini und dann die Sache, wie es mit Ron weitergegangen war und das Gespräch draußen mit Harry. Schließlich blickte Hermine Ginny traurig an. „Das war alles. Jetzt weißt Du alles."

Ginny lief vor Ärger eine Träne über die Wange und Hermine rückte näher zu ihr und saugte die Träne mit dem Rand ihres Shirts auf.

„Es ist nicht so, Mine, dass ich Deine Idee an sich nicht cool finde, ich heul hier eher wegen Harry rum."

„Das verstehe ich. Ich habe mich auch derbe über ihn geärgert."

Ginny atmete heftig ein und aus. Dann stand sie auf. „Ich lasse Euch jetzt alleine. Ich muss nachdenken. Danke, Sir, dass ich noch hier sein durfte."

„Kein Problem", sagte Severus leise.

Dann ging Ginny.

„Es war richtig, dass sie alles weiß", sagte Severus leise und nahm die blasse Hermine in den Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht…."

Severus küsste Hermine auf die Stirn und dann versuchten sie sich noch einen vergnüglichen Abend zu machen.

Um 22 Uhr kam Hermine zurück in den Mädchen-Schlafsaal. Ginny lag noch angezogen auf dem Bett und schien nachzudenken. Lavender und Parvati saßen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den Jungs und plauderten.

„Was hast Du Harry erzählt, warum Du nicht unten bist?" wunderte sich Hermine.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich wollte endlich mal was Außerschulisches lesen."

„Ach so."

Hermine setzte sich zu Ginny aufs Bett und legte sich dann neben sie. Ginny kuschelte sich prompt an Hermines Schulter.

„Ich bin wenigstens froh", sagte Ginny leise und zog die Nase hoch, „dass Du es warst, bei der Harry war und nicht irgendeine Tussi."

„Naja…."

„Doch, Mine. Ich bin sehr froh darüber."

„Weißt Du, Ginny, als er bei mir war, hatte ich kurz einen Verdacht, aber dann hab ich mir gedacht: Nein, Harry ist es bestimmt nicht! Der betrügt doch Ginny nicht! Und mit einem Mal stellte es sich als wahr heraus. Harry hat in seinem Leben schon viele dumme Sachen gemacht, und das war definitiv das Allerdümmste, aber schieb ihn nicht ab, denn er liebt Dich wirklich wahnsinnig. Er hat es mir selbst gesagt."

„Hat er?"

„Ja, hat er. Er sagte, er hätte es auch sofort bereut."

„Aber trotzdem war er zwei Mal bei Dir."

„Ja."

„Mine, ich werde ihn nie drauf ansprechen", sagte Ginny bestimmt. „Niemals. Und Ron sollte auch nicht wissen, dass Harry bei Dir war. In Ordnung?"

„Ja. So wie Du es möchtest, Gin."

„Danke. Hermine."

„Wofür?"

„Dass Du ihn damals zur Sau gemacht hast."

„Sehr gern geschehen."

„Ich hab Dich sehr lieb, Mine."

„Ich Dich auch, Gin."

„Schläfst Du heute Nacht bei mir?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, das kann ich machen."

Ginny ließ von Hermine, stand auf und zog sich ihre Schlafsachen an. „Komm, Mine, zieh Dich um, dann können wir noch weiter quatschen."

Hermine stand ebenfalls auch und zog sich um. „Ginny, ich weiß, dass es blöd für Dich sein muss, heute, aber….ich könnte platzen vor Glück."

Ginny grinste. „Echt, ey, ich fasse es immer noch nicht, was ich da heute auf dem Rasen gesehen habe. Wie Du Snape angeschissen hast, was ihm einfiele. Das war ganz großes Kino."

„Er hat es doch voll verdient?", harkte Hermine nach.

„Aber klar. Mann, wie er Dich angeguckt hat, unglaublich verliebt und wie er Dich geküsst hat, mir wären fast selbst die Beine weggeschmolzen."

„Meine sind ja auch weggeschmolzen", sagte Hermine und dachte zärtlich an das Gefühl.

„Ist er im Bett wirklich so gut?"

„Ohh ja. Er ist einfach total heiß. Ich könnte die ganze Welt retten und umarmen, wenn er mich vögelt."

Ginny lachte jetzt mal endlich. „Klingt gut." Sie wurde plötzlich wieder ernst. „Ach ja, Mine, das hattest Du vorhin nicht mitgekriegt. Ron hat eine Eule von Mom und Dad bekommen. Wir können nur 2 Wochen nach Hause. Dad wurde vom Ministerium nach Dublin eingeladen und er will, dass Mom mitkommt. Ron, Harry, Du und ich sind dann für den Rest der Zeit praktisch heimatlos."

„Aber wir können doch bestimmt in den Grimmauldplatz, oder?" Hermine stieg zu Ginny in deren Bett.

„Ja, na klar. Das hat Harry auch sofort gesagt. Nur jetzt frage ich mich…wenn wir im Grimmauldplatz sind…was macht denn Dein brandneuer Schatz in der Zeit?"

Hermine blickte Ginny baff an. „Darüber haben wir noch gar nicht gesprochen. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass wir uns die ganzen Wochen nicht sehen."

„Wie wärs wenn ich mich ins Zeug lege und versuche Harry zu überreden Snape auch einzuladen. Schließlich sind wir nicht mehr seine Schüler. Er kann uns nix mehr. Und er wäre bei Dir. Vielleicht reicht das als Argument."

Hermine lachte. „Na, ich weiß nicht." Sie wog mit ihren Händen ab. „Einerseits ich, andererseits der elendige Potter. Ich wär gespannt, was mehr wiegt."

„Bestimmt Du."

„Weißt Du was? Probier es einfach mal bei Harry. Was hast Du denn vor?"

„Ich lege ihn flach und direkt danach frage ich ihn."

Hermine schnaubte lachend. „Super Idee. Die meisten Männer kriegt man mit Sex immer."

„Bei Harry klappt es ja. Siehe Dich."

Hermine lächelte Ginny an. „Ehrlich Gin, trag es ihm nicht nach. Er hat einfach einen Fehler gemacht."

„So wie ich mich selbst kenne, werde ich es ihm verzeihen."

„Das wäre toll."

Ginny kuschelte sich an Hermine. „Ich stell mir grad vor, wie Ron, Harry und ich, Snape und Dich unter der Dusche erwischen könnten, wenn wir alle im Grimmauldplatz wären."

„Mach mich nicht rattig, Ginny", grinste Hermine.

„Apropos. Was macht der gute Professor eigentlich alles für geile Sachen?"

„Hm…mal überlegen. Also er hat da eine Flasche Orangenöl. Er dreht mich auf den Bauch und ölt mir die ganze Rückseite ein und seine Hände rutschen immer mal wieder „aus Versehen" zwischen meine Pobacken. Das ist wirklich mies, wenn er das macht, weil es mich total heiß macht."

„Oh, das glaub ich. Orangenöl, ja?"

„Ja. Es riecht unglaublich lecker. Letztens hat er mir meine Brüste eingeölt, ich wusste bis dato gar nicht, dass ich da so empfindlich bin."

Ginny lachte. „Ich bin da total empfindlich."

„ICH ERST", sagte Hermine enthusiastisch.

„Hat er einen schönen …Du weißt schon."

„Ja. Er ist nicht so riesig wie der von Ron, Verzeihung, aber er ist wunderschön."

„Ron hat auch einen Großen?", grinste Ginny. „Alle meine Brüder sind wirklich gut ausgestattet. Ich weiß das, weil man bei uns zu Hause nicht dazu neigt, beim Duschen die Türen abzuschließen."

Die Tür ging auf und Lavender und Parvati kamen ins Zimmer. Beide zogen sich auch Schlafsachen an und hopsten zu Hermine und Ginny aufs Bett.

„So, Miss Granger", sagte Parvati grinsend. „Jetzt erzählen Sie uns mal, wie um Himmels Willen es passieren konnte, dass Snape auf Dich steht."

Und so erzählte Hermine eine massiv gekürzte Geschichte von sich und Severus und beantwortete bereitwillig alle Fragen, bis Lavender und Parvati zufrieden waren.

„Wahnsinn, Snape hat Sex", seufzte Lavender ungläubig.

„Ja", sagte Ginny munter, „und laut Hermine macht er einen unglaublich guten Job."

Hermine nickte eifrig.

„Wie kann man denn mit Snape ficken?", fragte Lavender und Parvati lachte leise über die Wortwahl.

„Man kann das, Lavender", sagte Hermine, „wenn man weiß wie unsagbar sexy er ist."

„Sexy?"

„Ja, er macht alles mit einer Ruhe und Sachlichkeit, die einen kirre macht. Er ölt mich gerne ein und er macht das so ruhig und … bedächtig, dass ich ihn anschnauzen könnte, er solle mich endlich einfach nur vögeln."

Die anderen drei Frauen lachten. „Er quält also auch noch im Bett."

Hermine schnaubte grinsend. „Oh ja. Und wie auch sonst ist er auch da ein Perfektionist. Aber ich wäre ja nicht ich, wenn ich ihn nicht auch fertig machen könnte. Und ich hab's langsam raus, auf was er steht und auf was nicht. Das nutze ich dann natürlich zu gerne aus. Auch ein Severus Snape ist kleinzukriegen, Mädels."

„Oh, das würde ich zu gerne mal miterleben. Ein um Gnade winselnder Snape", seufzte Ginny bedächtig. „Ich fand es schon nur aufregend ihn küssen zu sehen."

„Du hast ihn Mine küssen sehen?", fragte Lavender geschockt und blickte Parvati hilfesuchend an.

„Ja", sagte Ginny, „draußen vor dem Schloss hatten sich Snape und Mine heute Nachmittag an'ne Köppe und zum Schluss haben sie sich geküsst."

„Da wäre ich gerne beigewesen. Snape küsst. Unfassbar."

„Nee", sagte Ginny, „es war irgendwie normal. Es passte einfach. Sie hat ihn angemaunzt, er hat versucht sich zu verteidigen, dann hat er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen als er ihr gesagt hat, er wolle nur sie und dann haben sie kurz gezankt und dann haben sie sich einfach geküsst."

Hermine dachte wehmütig daran zurück, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte. „Ich war so wütend auf ihn. Dass er auch nie die Klappe aufkriegt."

„Und Du bist echt total verliebt in ihn?", fragte Parvati.

„So sehr", sagte Hermine sanft. „So sehr."

„Was meint Ihr?", erkundigte sich Parvati. „Sollen wir mal ins Bett?"

Und somit war das beschlossene Sache.

Mit dem Schlag der Uhren zu Mitternacht war Hermine nicht mehr Severus Schülerin.

Hermine wartete den Augenblick ab und fühlte plötzlich noch mehr Zufriedenheit in sich. Ab jetzt gab es keine Hürden mehr zwischen ihnen.

Die Keller-Aktion war zu Ende.

Die Schule war zu Ende.

Das Leben mit Harry, Ron und Ginny war zu Ende.

Aber etwas hatte begonnen. Severus hatte begonnen. In ihrem Leben.

Und Hermine konnte sich im Moment nichts Schöneres vorstellen als die Zeit mit ihm hier in Hogwarts.

Wenn sie Lehrerin war.

An seiner Seite.

**Zu Ende**

Die Spitze Zunge (Seamus)

Der Heftige (Nott)

Der Tanz (Michael Corner)

Die Ruhe (Malfoy)

Der Raser (Justin)

Dean

Der Beste bisher (Stephen Cornfoot)

Der Masseur (Ron)

Das Karnickel (Wayne Hopkins)

Der Willige (Severus)

Der Süße (Neville)

Der Lecker (Blaise)

Der Kuschler (Ernie)

Der Klassiker (Harry)

Der Schmerz (Oliver Rivers)

Flitwick

Der Zaghafte (Roger Malone)


End file.
